Finding Meaning
by poprocx
Summary: Valkyrie shows up one day at fairy tale and everything changes, she is a strange girl with pink hair suspiciously similar to a certain dragon slayers and her story is almost unbelievable. Will Valkyrie find a place in Fairy Tale? or will her problems be the one thing that Fairy Tale cant handle?
1. bad dreams or haunting memories

I do not own Fairy Tale, thou I would love to have my imagination one day in manga or anime form for the world to enjoy… lol dream big right. Haha anyways, let's get this started shall we?

She was there again, back in that horrible place, the walls and ceiling were ablaze with angry roaring flames that reached out to lick at her bare arms and feet. Valkyrie huddled in the corner tightly holding on to her younger brother. "Mama! Papa!" she screamed and then choked on the black toxic smoke.

The younger boy beside her whimpered slightly, Valkyrie glanced franticly around the room and grabbed the closest blanket, quickly wrapped the small child inside she then picked him up and held him tight as she charged forward to the bedroom door. She hit it hard crying out as her shoulder made contact, she stepped back and charged again and again finally on the forth try the door gave way and Valkyrie darted quickly out into the hall almost falling through the floor that was covered in flames and crumbling under her bare feet. Valkyrie hissed at the pain and jumped back.

"Mama!" she cried down the hall toward her parent's room. "Papa!" She tried to get closer to their door but the floor was completely gone in that direction; suddenly a loud explosion shook the house, knocking Valkyrie to her knees and causing her to drop her younger brother. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed the now crying child and with a sorrowful glace over her shoulder she raced in the opposite direction of their parent's room and toward the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs Valkyrie rushed to the front door carefully dodging falling flaming debris and pulling her brother along behind her. The bolted out the door and collapsed onto their knees coughing and whizzing.

Suddenly Valkyrie was grabbed roughly by her hair and lifted off the ground. She screamed in pain as tears stung her eyes. She came face to face with a masked man and she finally saw both her parents kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs, while about 12 men stood around them all wearing masks.

"Let her go!" roared her father who tried to charge the man holding Valkyrie's hair. But another man hit him hard in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Daddy!" her younger brother cried and raced toward their father. One of the other masked men easily picked him up by the throat and laughed loudly. "What a little shrimp."

"NO!" Valkyrie cried "Don't hurt him!" the man holding her by her hair suddenly threw her roughly to her parents feet along with her brother who glared daggers at the men around them.

"Please let our children go, they know nothing." Their mother cried franticly "They are just children." The largest man stepped forward and lifted their mother face to look up at him.

"But… they are your children." He said with a wicked grin and their mother ripped her face from his grasp crying harder.

"No, please, no." Her mother cried as tears poured down her cheeks. Valkyrie quickly jumped up and placed herself between the man and her mother, her younger brother followed her lead blocking their father from the masked mob.

"Leave us be!" Valkyrie shouted angrily at the man in front of her.

"Ya!" chimed in the younger boy stomping his foot for good measure. The large man laughed loudly and the rest soon joined in.

"Children get back." Their father said weakly as he finally regained his consciousness.

"Well looky here, Victor has some spunky little brats." the Large man Valkyrie assumed to be the leader mocked them. Valkyrie growled a little in her throat, clenching her fists to keep from shaking in fear.

"How old are you girlie?" the man leaned down and asked.

"Six." Valkyrie answered still blocking her parents from him,

"And I'm five." Yelped her younger brother, as he held his fists up in a fighting stance beside his sister.

The man laughed again "Well victor, I must admit it's a sham to waist such fighting spirits." With that the man held his sword out and quickly slashed it over Valkyries chest, but right before his made contact, her mother threw herself in front of Valkyrie taking the hit full force.

Time froze as Valkyrie watching her mother fall to the grown still with her hands bound behind her, and now a deep gapping wound across her chest.

"Marina! Screamed Valkyrie's father as he struggled to get to his wife's body, Valkyrie's hands clutched at her mouth trying to keep from screaming.

"Mama!" cried her brother as he rushed forward and rolled their mother over; she looked at them and gave a small smile as she spoke her last words, then her eyes lost all their light and she was gone. Valkyrie fell to her knees at her mother side and held her screaming younger brother as they both cried.

"Well if that's the order you wanted." The man shrugged off the brave act of their mothers love as if it was nothing.

"Who's next?" he smiled wickedly at Valkyrie and her brother.

"Valkyrie!" her father suddenly called to her; she quickly turned and looked at him, never had she ever seen her father look so broken yet to enraged.

"Run." Hi whispered it at first and Valkyrie's eyes went wide. "Run!" he yelled "Run! Don't look back!" as he spoke he started to glow with a red aura, black lighting started to flicker around his body as the red light grew. Valkyrie new of her father magic and quickly understood his intentions.

"No father…" She wailed, tears blurring her vision and her brother shaking him her arms.

"I said Run!" he roared and Valkyrie reluctantly pulled her brother up.

With fresh hot tears pouring down her face she ran, she ran as fast as she could. Behind her the masked men stared yelling to go after them and she soon heard their heavy boots chasing them, then she heard lighting and in struck again and again each time an agonizing scream would follow. Valkyrie changed a glance behind her. What she saw she would never forget, her father was complete surrounded by blood red flames and black lighting; he was roaring so loud the lighting was hard to hear. He slowly lifted himself up off the ground with his magic, hovering in the air and the lighting and fire grew almost consuming him; his skin started to crack with red light started to pour out through the cracks and Valkyrie knew what was coming she and she pushed them to run faster. Just as they made it to the tree line of the forest, there was a horribly loud explosion and the power of it set Valkyrie and her brother flying through the air. Valkyrie struggle to cling to her brother but suddenly her head made contact with something hard and everything went black.

Valkyrie jolted awake, she was covered in a layer of sweat and her breathing was hard. She quickly looked around the room, after realizing it was just a dream, she breathed a deep sigh. She fell back on to her bed and flopped an arm over her face.

"A bad dream... or a haunting memory?" She mumbled to herself. Her mother's last words ringing in her ears again and she squeezed her eyes shut to try and hold in the tears. Even after 12 years the memory of that horrible night still broke her down. The sun was shining in threw her open window letting a cold breeze blow it and Valkyrie moaned as she kicked off her blankets.

"Guess I should get up." She went about getting ready slowly that morning, not in a rush to come t the end of her 7 year search. Taking a long cool shower; yes cool. She hated the heat ever since she was little; ever since that day. When she got out she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed at her reflection. She had pink hair that fell to her waist and black eyes, she had a tone yet shapely form, especially her boobs; she growled down at them as she struggle to get her black t shirt over the huge mounds. She then pulled on her rip off jean shorts, thigh high gray socks and finally her knee high black boots. She finished with tying her long unruly pink hair into two long braids on either side of her neck.

She glanced around the small room once more, to make sure she didn't forget anything and then with a satisfied nod and heavy sigh she grabbed her red back pack and headed out. Valkyrie stepped out of the hotels doors and into the busy streets of Magnolia. She look once more back up at the room she had stayed in and her mother's last words rang threw her head again.

"I love you both please take care of each other. Valkyrie… Natsu." Valkyrie closed her eyes as another light breeze blew jostling her hair slightly.

"I am going to full fill your dying wish, Mother. Today I will finally find my little brother, today I will finally find Natsu."


	2. Belong

_**+Don't own fairy tail… please review and let me know what you think**_

**Valkyries POV**

I walked down the busy street, slowly making my way to the wizard's guild called Fairy Tail. My mind was running wild with what could happen as soon as I saw my long lost younger brother. 'What will Natsu think? Will he be angry? Will he even remember me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?' I stopped and closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath before I looked up at the sky.

Today was beautiful; sunny with big fluffy white clouds drifting lazily through the sky. A light warm breeze blew through my hair and I took a deep breath before continuing on. As nervous as I was I had to do this, I have been looking for him for 7 years, and now he was so close. Yes, I was horrible afraid of what he might do, but I was determined to see him.

As I saw the high castle like walls of Fairy Tail come into view my imagination starting running away again, I was so deep in my own thoughts I didn't hear someone walkup behind me. I also didn't realize that I had stopped in front of the building and was just standing there, staring down at my toes with my fists clenched, hesitating for as long as I could.

The sound of someone clearing their voice made me jump in surprise and I quickly spun around coming face to face with a tall dark hair man about my age. I noticed briefly how handsome he was then mentally slapped myself at the thought. I blinked again to focus on him better only to noticed that he was standing before me completely…..naked?

"AAAAAA!" I screeched loudly and on instinct I quickly used my magic to form a large glowing pink and gold war hammer. Without wanting for him to respond I swung it at him with such force that it left a crumbling whole in the ground where he had been standing. He had acted quickly thou and managed to dodge it just in time.

"Whoa, whoa!" he said holding his hands up defensively and stepping back farther. "Take it easy." I quickly jumped back shaking my head to try and regained my wits, standing firm I held my hands at my sides and formed too large glowing spheres of swirling pink and gold dust in both my hands.

"Stay back, you pervert!" I warned trying to sound more confident then I felt; he looked confused at first until he glanced down at himself. He threw his hands in the air in surprise and frustration, "Ah, for the Love of… ok look I know this looks questionable…" he started, still holding his hands up to show he was not a threat.

"Questionable?" I said in disbelief. 'I am defiantly going to keep my guard up with this guy.' I thought and bent my knees more to be in a better defense stance. I tried to keep my focus on only his face, but he wasn't making it easy. 'Damn, why did he have to be so good looking?' I grumbled internally as I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Suddenly the door to the guild swung open and three men stepped out, they quickly stopped their laughing and joking when they saw the situation in front of them and for a brief moment no one spoke.

Then suddenly they all burst out laughing. One, who looked a little older than me, with lighting yellow hair walked over to the naked guy and playfully punched him in the arm. "Finally stripped in front of the wrong girl, eh Gray?" he then gave a smirk toward me, I slowly dissolved my magic and stood up straight, looking confused.

The other two men stayed by the doors; one with long black hair and strange metal piecing's allover his body and the other had bushy orange hair and wore a black suit, both looked around my age as well. The man with piercings laughed and crossed his arms over his large chest. "Gee hee. I wanna watch her kick Gray's ass."

The young man with orange hair walked over to me with a flirtatious smile. "Please forgive Gray. He has an unusual habit of stripping without realizing it."

"Is that so?" I said raising an eye brow at Gray, who rolled his eyes at the other two men who were still laughing at him and went about looking for his clothes.

The young man with orange hair nodding his head still looking at me, I felt myself starting to feel uncomfortable under the intensity of his eyes. "Yes, it is because of how his master trained him to use his ice-make magic."

We stood quite for a moment with him still staring at me while I looked anywhere but is creepy intense eyes. "I am Loki, by the way. And those two are Gajeel and Laxus." He said pointing first to the man with piercings then to the man with yellow hair.

I finally turned and met his gaze and instantly regretted it; it was like I could see that he knew all my secrets just by looking at me. 'Play it cool, Valkyrie.' my head screamed. "I'm Valkyrie. I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel."

Loki's eyes seemed too raced all over my body as he searched for more details in my body language; his face was serious like he was in deep thought. My statement also seemed to get the other two attentions as Gajeel and Laxus walked over to stand by Loki.

"What business do you have with salamander?" asked Gajeel in a threatening tone.

I had to keep from smirking at him, as I placed my hands on my hips. I have faced many opponents that matched his size and frankly I prided myself on the fact that I was not easily intimidated. "Business for his ears only." I said shortly, getting annoyed with these four weirdoes.

Gajeel towered over me with a glair, but stayed silent. "You an angry fan girl, or something?" asked Laxus. I was taken aback by that and my mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What the… No! Look if you won't tell me where I can find him then I will find him on my own." I growled in frustration and stomped around them.

"Wait." Loki grabbed my arm gently but still surprised me, so quickly I yanked it out of his grasp and continued walking toward the guild doors without looking back.

**No ones POV**

The three men watched her leave and Laxus made a low whistle. "Damn, why does Natsu always get the hot chicks?"

Gajeel made a grunt and then they both turned to continue walking away from the guild. Loki stayed where he was watching Valkyrie walk away, he had a funny feeling about her, she looked strangely familiar but he couldn't quite place it, until she said she was looking for Natsu. That had the light bulb blinking in his head; she looked like a hot girl version of Natsu.

Gray walked up beside him, as he pulled on his shirt having finally found all his clothes. "That's weird." Loki said still watching Valkyrie's retreating back.

Gray sighed heavily; "No, that happens a lot. Kind of a mood killer when meeting chicks." He ran his hand through his black messy hair and looked over at his friend. "What's up with you?"

Loki held a hand under his chin in deep thought. "I meant her. Doesn't she… remind you of anyone?" he glanced at Gray, who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't really get to talk to her, Loki." Gray sighed as they started to walk back toward the guild doors.

"Her hair, eyes, facial features…" Loki listed off on his fingers

"Only you can see all that in the short amount of time we had with her." Gray chuckled, yet Loki kept going.

"I have only ever seen that color of pink hair on one other person." he said while tapping his chin with his index finger.

Gray stopped suddenly and held his arm out in front of Loki causing him halt in mid step. "Are you saying you think she is related to Flame brain?"

Loki smiled at Gray, "Your quick."

Gray looked at the doors Valkyrie had already disappeared into and then looked back at Loki. "This I gatta see." And they both quickly rushed after her into Fairy Tail.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I had made my way through the guild to the bar where a tall beautiful white haired woman was serving food and drinks. "Excuse me." I called

"Oh, hello." The woman greeted me with a wide smile. "How can I help you?" I was surprised at her friendliness, but quickly shook it off.

"Um, yes… I am looking for Natsu Dragneel."

The woman face faltered slightly, "Oh, I am sorry. Natsu is away on a mission, He should be back in a few days. Can I take a message?"

I sighed and hopped up onto a bar stool. "No, I will wait." The woman now looked concerned.

"For a few days?" she asked and I nodded removing my back pack and stretching my arms high above my head. "Can I order some food here?"

The whited haired woman smiled again and nodded. "Yes, I'll get you a menu. Oh and call me Mirajane." Then she rushed off to get the menus.

While I waited I shifted in my seat to look around the Guild. It was huge with so many different types of people, most were laughing loudly or shouting across the room, but a few were talking quietly and I even saw one girl reading, which caused me to smile internally. 'I thought I was the only one who could block out the world like that.'

"Here you go miss." Mirajane returned and handed me the menu.

"Thank you." I said then started to look over the choices.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched and I lowered the menu to see who it was. I caught two of the guys from before, staring right at me from down the bar, Loki and Gray was it? I sighed and set the menu down wishing I could wait in peace. "Hey, you have something you need to say?"

I asked hoping my rudeness would scare them off, but Gray seemed unfazed by my attitude and picked up his drink to move next to me, as soon as he was within about 3 feet I could feel the cold radiating from his body causing me to shiver slightly. Loki was following right behind him and sat on the other side of me.

"I guess I should start by apologizing." Gray said with a straight face while Loki chuckled beside me and took a sip of his drink.

"Accepted." I said shortly and returned to my menu, trying to will them away. After another moment I could still feel their eyes on me and I again lowered the menu to look at them.

"You're here for Natsu." Gray said flatly as he played with the ice cubes in his drink, using his ice magic I guessed.

I raised an eye brow at him and put my face back in my menu, trying not to look at either of them. 'Damn it again. Why are all the guys in this guild so hot?' I complained inside my head.

"We were wondering what you wanted to see him about." Loki asked breaking the silence that had fallen around us.

I stayed hidden behind my menu without answering them. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them, I actually really did. But it didn't seem right for me to get to know anyone in Natsu's guild before I was able to speak with him. I would keep my distance from everyone till he came and then if he wanted me gone I could leave without any problems. And if he wanted me to stay… well I hadn't let myself think too far down that road yet.

More silence followed and I noticed Gray and Loki exchanged confused looks.

"Have you decided?" Mirajane asked with her friendly smile, and I nodded.

"Yes, do you have any copper?" I asked searching the menu.

Mirajane looked surprised as did Gray and Loki. "Um, yes I think we have some pieces in the back."

I nodded, mentally drooling at the thought. "Then I'll have that in shavings please with rose petals on top."

Mirajane stared at me for a moment and then laughed nervously. "O- okay. I'll just go get that then."

Oh and a large cup of coffee would be great." I called after her,

Gray raised and eye brow at me, "Interesting food choice." Loki said with a crooked smile,

I sighed before clasping my hands together on the bar and staring hard at them still trying to not look at either Loki or Gray. "Look, not to be rude, but I am waiting for Natsu and will not talk to anyone till he is here."

With that opened my back pack pulled out my pair of large lime green head phones and put them on. Then I pulled out the book I had just bought the day before, 'Epically Mundane' and buried my face in it, hopefully showing I didn't want to talk anymore.

**No One POV**

Gray and Loki exchanged looks again as Mirajane dropped the large mug of coffee and a plate of copper shavings and rose petals in front of the strange pink haired girl. Valkyrie said a too loud thank you as she was still wearing her head phones, then disappeared behind her book again. Occasionally her hand would pop out to get a spoon full of her food then it was gone again.

Gray nodded for Loki to follow him to their usual table, and they sat down facing the bar and Valkyrie's back. "So…?" started Gray, "What do you think?"

Loki was quite for a minute thinking again. Gray stayed quiet and let him think, years of being friends, while Loki pretended to be human and even now as he was a celestial spirit, taught Gray to let Loki think in peace. Gray didn't know why before, but Loki had always seemed very wise under the playboy facade he normally wore. Now though, Gray knew it was because Loki was over a hundred years old.

"I don't think she is a threat." Loki said after a while, still leaning forward on his hands with his elbow on the table.

Suddenly Gray shivered and started looking quickly around the guild, he knew that shiver. It meant only one thing.

"Is someone threatening my beloved?" Instantly Juvia appeared beside Gray causing both Gray and Loki to jump in surprise.

"Wha… Where did you come from?" Gray said in annoyance.

"Juvia is always near to Gray- sama." Juvia said in a sad voice.

Loki chuckled beside Gray causing Gray to glare at him. "Is there a threat to Gray-sama?" Juvia asked again, while trying to check Gray for injuries.

"What? Oh no, we are just talking about that new girl over there." Gray said nodding briefly to Valkyrie who still sat at the bar quietly eating her weird food, bobbing to her head to music only she could head while still reading her large book.

As soon as Gray said this Loki face palmed and Juvia's face went from concerned to full on enraged.

"A new love rival?" she shrieked as her body started to ripple with anger. "I will not allow anyone to threaten my beloved, especially a love rival."

And she stormed off toward the bar to confront her newest love rival. Gray seemed unaffected by Juvia's deadly intentions but Loki sighed heavily. "When are you going to free that girl of her obsession?"

Gray looked confused at Loki. "What?"

"Don't give me that. Juvia. You have been leading that poor girl on for years." Loki gently hit gray in the chest with the back of his hand.

Gray stared at his glass for a minuet with a solemn face. "I don't mean too. I just don't know how to tell her."

Loki sighed and shook her head slightly and gave a crocked smile. "Just be honest, chicks love that."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion over by the bar that knocked Gray and Loki's table over and sent them flying out of their seats. Luckily their battle skills helped them to land on their feet, then quickly looked for the cause only to see Juvia on a rampage with the new girl giving her a run for her money.

"Maybe honesty can wait?" Chuckled Loki as Gray gapped at the damage they were causing.

**Valkyrie's POV**

'This was not what I planned on doing today.' I thought to myself as I dodged another sharp water blade, by sliding forward on my knees and leaning backward watching it fly over me. I came up with both my hands ablaze on either side of me with my gold and pink dust. I let out a battle cry as I called on my magic and forced it out as I swung them together causing a loud explosion right in front of my attacker, sending her flying backward.

She was a pretty blue haired water mage about my age; she had walked up to me while I was reading my book and listening to my head phones. She slammed my book down onto the bar and started yelling at me but since I had my head phones on all I saw was her month moving. I didn't bother removing my head phones as I didn't really want to talk to her, but it just seemed to make her angrier as she started waving her hands around wildly and eventually sent a spray of ice water right into my face. I was knocked off my stool and started choking on the water, but once I regained my composer, it was on. I still had my head phones on but I didn't need to remove them to fight, I usually train with them on anyways.

Now she was picking herself up off the floor from where my blast had sent her. She had crazy eyes as she continued to scream at me and then suddenly she turned her entire body into clear liquid and spiraled quickly toward me. I move my hands in a circular motion in fount of me and formed a large glowing gold and pink shield with my magic dust. Her water hit it hard yet my shield held perfectly. The force of her hit made my feet slide back slightly and I clenched my teeth as I held my hands in fount of me holding the shield in place.

I realized I didn't have much of a choice at this point I would have to fight harder and revel part of my secret or risk losing and getting kicked out. I closed my eyes and breathing in a deep breath before I shouted loudly. "FAIRY DRAGON ROAR!" Instantly my magic gold and pink dust exploded form my mouth in a tornado of magic fairy dust, it dissolved the water mages magic and hit her directly in the chest sending her flying once again, though this time she didn't get back up. Instead she slowly lifted her head and glanced at me in what looked like aw.

I stood still, breathing hard and looked around at everyone staring at me, their mouths were hung open and eyes wide. I slowly lifted my hands and removed my head phones, only to hear complete silence. A few female mages ran to the water mage and helped her up while a few others started to look very mad at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry girl with short white hair asked.

"You can't just walk in here and attack a member of our guild." A boy younger than me shouted.

I stepped back holding my hands up in surrender, "I didn't want to fight, I was defending myself." I tried to tell them, "Please I have to stay here."

They were still shouting at me and closing in, I knew I could fight my way out but I had come here with a mission, I needed to stay and wait here. I couldn't leave now. Just as a few mages had their magic circles aimed at me a loud booming voice came over the crowd.

"ENOUPH!" It echoed off the walls with such force that dust fell from the ceiling.

I was standing with my arms up hiding my face with eyes close ready to take the hits that I was sure were coming. When suddenly everything was quiet and I heard footsteps coming toward me I quickly opened my eyes and lowered my arms. I then saw a short old man standing in fount of me. He looked at me for only a moment before his face melted into a companionate look.

"Valkyrie, I presume?" he said with a kind voice,

I was still shook up about the entire guild wanting to kill me a few seconds ago that I just nodded. The small man gave me a soft smile. "You look just like him."

I realized this must be the guild master who I had written a month ago about if Natsu was in his guild and that I was trying to find him. He had in turn asked why and for more details, I had then shared my story with him and he quickly invited me to come to the guild and reunite with my brother.

"Master Makarov?" I asked and he nodded with a kind smile, then he suddenly turned around to face the guild. "This girl was invited here by me personally. What happened?"

There was a moment of silence until Juvia stepped forward, her clothes a little torn from the brief battle and her head hung in shame. "It is Juvia's fault master."

Makarov stared at her briefly then shouted for everyone to return to their business, as everyone started to move again Makarov spoke again. "Juvia, Gray, Loki come with me to my office."

He turned back to face me again, "And you my dear, follow me."

I quickly grabbed my book and shoved it into my back pack while slinging my head phones around my neck and rushed to follow the surprisingly fast guild master.

Once in his office I positioned myself by the window while Juvia, the water mage I fought, and Gray, the naked guy from before, sat in two chairs in front of the guild masters desk. Loki stood by the door leaning on the door frame with a serious face. The master was standing on his desk with his little arms crossed over his chest and also had a serious face.

"Now, I think it is safe to assume this fight started because of Gray. Am I right Miss Lockser?" Juvia nodded still looking at the ground in sadness.

While Gray looked surprised. "What? Me? What did I do?"

Makarov glanced at Loki with disbelief and I notice Loki smile and nod in response. Makarov placed his face in his hand and ground.

"Alright, Gray. You can't be this daft; you need to make a decision. No more avoiding it. Take a few days to figure it out, but then I want you to decide. You know what I'm talking about."

Gray visibly turned red and looked away from everyone "Yes sir."

Makarov sighed in relief and then clapped his hands together. "Miss Lockser I think you own our gest an apology."

Juvia looked up at him stunned. "But master…"

"Now, now I understand yet you behavior was uncalled for and now…" He interrupted her with a stern voice,

"Uh, it's okay." I quickly said causing everyone to look at me. It was hard seeing this poor girl so sad I just wanted this award mess to be over with.

"It's okay." I said again "It's not a big deal. I will help pay for repairs and it was partly my fault. So no biggy."

I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head. Juvia looked like she might start crying but thankfully Makarov spoke first. "Very well, that's very kind of you miss…uh..?"

"Oh, just call me Valkyrie." I said quickly,

"Yes well, Gray and Juvia, you may go." Makarov said with a dismissive wave,

I watched as Juvia got up and walked out quickly without looking at me while Gray stared at me on his way out. Once the door closed behind them Makarov gestured for me and Loki to take the now empty seats.

"Now, Loki I am going to ask you to contact Lucy, she is with Natsu and I want you to tell them I need them to return to the guild as soon as possible." Loki glanced at me and I shifted slightly in my seat under that annoying insightful gaze of his.

"Master, if I may?" Loki stared and Makarov nodded for him to continue. Loki then turned to face me.

"Your Natsu's sister." I felt the blood leave my face and my eyes widen.

"How? How did you know that?" I stuttered, Loki continued to look through me it seemed like he could read my soul.

"You do look just like him, prettier, but just like him." He said with a flirtatious smile. "And you are a dragon slayer, aren't you?"

This got Makarovs attention. "You are?"

I blushed at Loki's words, and started to play with one of my long braids. "Um, yes I am a Fairy dragon slayer."

Makarov's face was pure shock. "I had no idea there were so many dragon slayers out there."

I turned back to Loki, "So, my magic and looks give me way?"

He smiled and then reached out and took one of my braids in his hand. "It was your hair color first. Just like Natsu's."

"Loki is a celestial spirit; he has more insight then a regular human." explained Makarov casually,

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Your a spirit?"

I said pointing at Loki's face, he chuckled at me and nodded. "And right now I have to go deliver a message. But I will see you again, soon."

And then with a wink Loki faded into gold magic vapor and disappeared. "Wahhhhh!" I shrieked "He really was a spirit."

Makarov laughed and smiled at me. "Yes, and he is under contract with Lucy our celestial spirit mage. She is team mates with Natsu and they are traveling together right now. Loki will give them the message within a few minutes and they should be headed back in a few hours."

I started to feel my imaginations taking flight again and Makarov must have seen the change in my face, because he leaned forward and placed a hand on top of my head. "He will be happy to see you."

"How can you be so sure? What if he doesn't even remember me? It was 12 years ago after all. He was only 5 years old when we separated." I said quietly feeling my eyes sting as the started to fill with tears that held all my doubts and worries.

"I am sure, because I know Natsu." Makarov said gently and I looked up at him. "Natsu if fiercely loyal, I do believe he might not remember you but finding out after all this time he has a family; it will mean a great deal to him."

I smiled slightly and quickly wiped my eyes before the tears could fall. "No matter what happens, thank you for all your help. Master Makarov." I gave a slight bow before standing.

Makarov blushed and smiled at me. "My dear it has been a pleasure, Natsu is like my own son, which would make you part of the family, in my book." I blysh slightly at the kind words.

"Now I have my own question," Makarov asked in a more serious voice causing me to look up at him in question. he Hopped off his desk and went to a draw on the far side, reaching inside and pulling out a small piece of metal that looked like a branding iron.

I gasped and my hand flew up to cover my mouth, "Oh, I cant..."

Makarov raised an eye brow at me, "And why not?"

I struggled to think of the best way to explain why I couldn't join the guild without revealing to much, "I can't this is Natsu's home and if he ends up not wanting me here I -I well it would just be easer if I didn't have any attachments." I finished lamely,

Makarov hopped back up onto his desk and started at me intensely, "My dear all I am offering you is a place to call home. Fairy tail is much more then a guild, it is a family and by joining our family you will always have a place you belong, no matter where you may go."

I blinked as I felt tears stinging my eyes, it was like he knew my whole story, even though I haven't shared it with anyone.

"I can see that you are one of those rare truly alone people; for whatever reason you belong nowhere and have no one, I am simply offering you the chance to change that." he said in a fatherly tone,

I hung my head and placed my hands over my face trying to hide my tears from him, he was asking me if I wanted the one thing I knew I could never have, and yet I was so, so very tempted.

"Can it be a secret?" I asked through my fingers,

"the important thing about home, that even if you live alone or are always traveling; Home never changes." he said gently as he took my hand and smiled kindly at me. I looked up at him and after a moment I gave a small nod.

"Fabulous!" he shrieked loudly with a wide grin, "Now where would you like the insignia?"

I giggled at his out burst and thought briefly before I stood and turned my back to him and lifting my shirt slightly, "On the small of my back."

I instantly felt the chill of the cold metal touch my skin and a slight tingling sensation before he announced it was done and gestured to a full length mirror in the corner of his office. I rushed over and turned to look at the new mark on my back. it sat right at the base of my back a large black fairy tail symbol,

"Welcome to the family, Valkyrie Dragneel."

I turned and smiled slightly at him, "Thank you." I said as unshed tears pooled in my eyes.

"Now, I am sure the rest of the guild would like to meet you so…" Makarov said suddenly clapping his hands together and jumping down off his desk, heading toward the door.

"Oh n-no I don't think I should." Makarov looked at me in confusion.

"It's just that this is Natsu's home and family, if he doesn't want me here I shouldn't make friends, it would only be messy later." I tried to explain without sounding to ungrateful.

Makarov placed a hand on his chin and squinted up at me. "You really don't know Natsu, young lady. Now, no more excuses come and meet everyone, it will be fine trust me."

I watched him leave and I sighed in a defeated tone as I realized I had no choice at this point, I took a deep breath and straighten my clothes and fixed my hair as I followed after him.


	3. First Friends

I followed Makarov out of his office and back into the main part of the guild, where everyone was back to doing what that had been except a few who had started to clean up the massive mess me and Juvia had made during our fighting. Once we walked into the room everyone slowly stopped talking and turned to look at us, Makarov walked to the bar and hopped up onto the counter. I followed him and stood next to where he stood, facing everyone again. Once everyone was quiet and paying attention Makarov spoke.

"This is Valkyrie…" he paused and looked at everyone in turn before continuing. "Valkyrie Dragneel."

He let that sink in for a moment and as if a bomb suddenly went off the guild exploded into shouts and gasps.

"Master? Are you saying that her and Natsu are related?" asked the young girl from earlier, with short white hair.

Makarov held his hands up to silence everyone again. "Yes, this is Natsu's sister."

There was another moment of silence before chaos broke out once again. I felt myself starting to shake with nervousness, 'I knew this was a bad idea; after I fought one of their own. They will never accept me, even if I am the sister of their guild mate.'

I stared down at the floor letting my pink side bangs cover my eyes and listened to all the shouts of disapproval and the angry words from everyone and they each stung like poisoned darts in my skin.

Suddenly a firm hand fell on to my shoulder and I looked up quickly to see Loki appear next to me, with an angry expression on his face. But before he could speak there was a blast of cold magic in the corner that sent a freezing wind rushing through the guild.

I felt my unshed tears freeze on the rim of my eyes and I quickly run a hand over them to see better. When I looked again, I saw Gray standing in the middle of what looked like an icy explosion, he was breathing hard and had wild eyes; everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"What is the matter with all of you?" he yelled and I noticed Loki cross his arms over his chest while smirking toward Gray.

Gray looked around at everyone before stopping over to me and Loki, "How could you not accept her without question? She is Natsus sister, isn't she? That makes her family."

Everyone seemed to deflate in shame at his words. Loki stepped up beside Gray, both standing in front of me. "If Natsu met anyone of your family members you know he would do everything in his power to protect them, because of his friendship with you. This guild isn't just made up of business it's our family. Which means one person's blood family is all of our family."

There was another wave of silence before I heard the sound of one person clapping. It echoed off the walls and with confusion I turned to look at Makarov to see him slowly clapping and smiling widely at Loki and Gray. "Very well said you two, Natsu will be proud to know of your loyally."

Gray blushed slightly before turning away with his eyes closed. "Ya, well this is ganna cost that flame eating idiot." Loki chucked beside him and put his hands in his slacks pockets.

Makarov turned again to the rest of the guild. "Now, let it be known; Valkyrie is a welcomed guest in our guild, so show her all the kindness you would wish to receive in a strange place. That's all; now go about your business."

Slowly the guild started to move again; I breathed a sigh of relief while slowly slumping into a chair and letting my head fall on to the bar counter with a loud thud. I was nice to know I had at least three people on my side but the way they all talked about Natsu... it should have given me confidence that he would be glad to see me, yet it had the opposite effect. This guild was his real family, not me. His loyalty was for them and it was wrong of me to expect the same after a decade of not being in his life.

"Gray and Loki?" called Makarov "If you both wouldn't mind keeping Valkyrie company until Lucy and Natsu arrive. I want to keep her from getting into more trouble."

My head quickly shot up off the bar, causing a napkin to stick to my forehead. "Hey," I said then quickly batted at the napkin with embarrassment. "I don't need babysitter."

All three men looked briefly at each other before turning to face where Juvia and I had fought and as they did so a support bean fell from the ceiling crushing three tables and causing a few of the mages who were trying to clean up to jump back in surprise.

They looked back at me with unamused faces and I shrugged slightly laughing nervously, "Uh, my bad?"

Loki chuckled and then slung an arm around my shoulders loosely, "Don't worry we will just show you around town a bit."

"Auuug, fine." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I guess I wouldn't mind seeing the City Park or Oh, oh, oh or a book store." My eyes lit up with the idea of a new book store to loose myself in.

Loki chuckled again, "Books and Parks, hu?" He looked up and searched the crowed guild for someone. "Hold on, I'll be right back." With that he rushed off into the crowd and I soon lost sight of him.

I watched him go then returned my head to the bar counter with another thud. Suddenly I felt the temperature drop to my left and I knew without looking Gray was sitting beside me. He didn't say anything, so after a while I turned my head to look at him while still keeping it on the bar top.

"So…." I said slowly causing him to look down at me. "You must be close to Natsu." I said reaching for anything to start up a conversation with.

Gray shorted and took a drink from his glass. "You could say that."

I lifted my head up and scooted closer to him and set my elbows on the counter with my chin in my hands silently telling him to continue. He chuckled as he looked at me staring for only a moment before he looked forward and ran a hand threw his messy black hair.

"Ah well, let's see. I guess you could say we started out as rivals. Shortly after I arrived at the guild Natsu showed up. Crazy as ever, trying to prove he was the strongest wizard here. We fought pretty much all the time, neither one ever ready to admit defeat." He smiled at some old memory, as I watched him talk.

This was the first real glimpse into my brother life I had been able to get, and the brotherly comradery I could hear in Gray's voice made me smile. Natsu had had a good childhood. Gray voiced pulled me out of my thoughts as he continued.

"Even thou we fought, we pushed each other to become better, and somewhere along the way we became friends as well as rivals." Gray smiled at me when he finished, though as he looked at me his face went thoughtful.

I tilted my head to the side. "What?" I asked sitting up straight feeling insecure under his gaze.

"Nothing, it's just you look…" Gray started but I cut him off and started to play with my braids again, a nervous habit. "Just like him, ya I know. So I have been told."

Gray chuckled causing me to look at him, he slowly shook his head, "No that's not what I was ganna say. I was ganna say you look tried. But believe me, although, I can see the resemblance, you defiantly don't look that much like him, thank God." He laughed again as he took a drink, I raised an eye brow at his words.

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked in confusion, and I noticed a slight blush cover his cheeks as he answered me.

"Oh ah, just that Natsu would make an ugly girl and… you're not ugly… so you don't look that much like him… that's all." He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head avoiding eye contact. I laughed out loud surprising him. He turned to look at me as I reached over and pinched one of his cheeks playfully; I was momentarily distracted by the icy coldness of his skin but brushed it off.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty." I teased him giggling slightly as his face turned red.

Suddenly I heard someone shout, "Water Lock!" and before I could turn to see who said it, I was floating in a giant bubble of water. I clasped my hands over my mouth as I realized I was under water and couldn't breathe. I could hear people yelling but their words were unrecognizable because of the water surrounding me. I didn't quite know what was happening, but I was never too good at holding my breath so I knew I needed to get out fast. I pulled my limbs in close to my body digging deep inside for my magic I felt it, running through my veins and I called it forth to encase my fists as I started beating desperately on the bubble trying to get it to break open. My hair was falling out of its braids in my struggle to break free and my long pink hair was moving wilding around me; I started to feel desperate as my air supply faded. I continued to punch with all my might but the water barrier was strong and my gold dust did do well under water.

I punch for what would be my final attempt summoning all my might when suddenly I was frozen in place in mid punch. The bubble had been frozen and it dropped heavily to the ground shattering when it hit. I collapsed onto the floor coughing up water and trying to catch my breath.

Gray appeared by my side instantly and grabbed my arm to try to help me up. "Are you alright? I'm sorry… I didn't think she would go that far…" he stammered, as I spit up more water and tried to stand on my wobbly legs.

"What the hell happened?" I choked out leaning on his arms as my head started to clear.

"It was Juvia again, "Gray said angrily, "She saw you touch me and went crazy." Loki appeared out of the crowed and rushed over to us, followed closely by a petit blue hair girl.

"God Gray, I leave for two minutes and you freeze the girl to death." He snapped as he nudged Gray in the shoulder to get him to step away from me.

"I had to. Juvia was about to drown her." Gray tried to defend himself.

"Where the crap did she go anyways?" I said finally feeling better; soaking wet and freezing but better. "I don't know what I did to piss her off so royally, but if she wants to battle I'm ready." I slammed my left fist into my right palm for good measure, when Gray stepped forward.

"No, she ran off after I froze the water lock. You shouldn't go looking for her." he said sternly keeping his eyes locked on me.

I glanced at him and smirked, "I didn't ask for your permission." I said as I started to walk away to go find Juvia, but Loki stepped in front of me. "Wait! Master said to keep you out of trouble."

I placed one hand on my hip and pointed at him with my other, jabbing him in the chest a few times to make my point. "Look, there's a reason I have been alone for so long; I hate drama and it looks like this Juvia person has some kind of beef with me. So in my opinion it is better to deal with it now and move on then dance around the subject only to have more problems later."

Loki straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest smiling while he chuckled at down at me.

"What?" I asked tapping my foot in annoyance.

"Nothing." He said "Just that I think it would be foolish to fight Juvia since her quarrel is not entirely with you." I noticed his eyes dart over to Gray briefly, which only made me angry.

"Ok." I said throwing my hands in the air as I turned to face Gray. "You wanna clue me in here? Because I am not stupid, I see that there's more to this than meets the eye. What is she like an angry ex-girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." Loki chuckled, seeming to enjoy Gray's embarrassment.

"Then what? Because I didn't come here to fight. I came to see Natsu. I don't need all this '_read between the lines'_ drama." I waved my arms about in frustration,

Gray ran both his hands threw his shaggy raven hair and down his face finally resting over his mouth, palms pressed together. "Ok look, Juvia is complicated…" he started to explain

"No, she's not." Loki said as he rested a forearm on my shoulder, while smirking at Gray, who continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"She joined the guild awhile back after our guild beat her guild. She had nowhere to go so…"

"She followed Gray." Loki added

Gray kept talking but glared at Loki, "She came to our guild and since then she has shown herself to be very…"

"Obsessed with Gray." Loki stated flatly,

"Friendly." Gray sighed in frustration at how this conversation was going. "She has been a very big help to the guild and just kind of, is always around…"

"She watches him like a starved wild animal. No, stalks him, literally." Loki smiled at me clearly having too much fun with teasing Gray.

Gray gritted his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I think she gets it."

I tapped a finger to my chin in mock thought for a few moments, then stepped up and slapped Gray hard across the face, sending him stumbling backward. His hand clutched at his redding cheek as he looked at me in surprise and Loki's mouth dropped open in shock as he stood behind me.

"That's for Juvia." I said sternly, I could see confusion in Gray's icy eyes. "You have been letting that poor girl think she has a chance at love with you, when you clearly know she doesn't. That's cruel. No one deserves to be lied to, especially about matters of the heart." I watched as shame and realization flashed across his face.

"Now," I said extending my hand to gesture to the guild doors. "Man up, grow a pair or whatever you wanna call it. That girl deserves a real chance at love and she won't get it wasting her time chasing around a coward like you."

Gray stood motionless for a few seconds before I saw his face change from thoughtfulness to stern and then determined. Without a word he pulled on his long white trench coat on and stepped outside into the light rain, I hadn't noticed falling until then.

I also hadn't notice how many people were watching us until Gray disappeared out the doors and I realized how quite it was. I glanced around to see most of the guild stared wide eyed at me, yet again. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I awkwardly waved at everyone. Loki thankfully came to my rescue and pulled me to a far corner, I notice the petit blue haired girl I saw following Loki earlier, came with us.

"That was incredible, I have to say." Loki laughed placing a hand on his large orange mane he called hair. "Gray has needed to hear that for far too long, I'm just glad I was around to see someone finally get threw his thick scull."

"I didn't mean to draw so much attention. I am not used to being around so many people. " I said starting to feel bad about embarrassing Gray in front of all his guild mates.

Loki waved my worries away, "Don't worry about that," he leaned closer to my face and winked, "This kind of thing happens to him a lot." I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Loki straightened up again and smiled at me. "You are more like Natsu then you know." Then he suddenly glanced to my left seeing the blue haired girl who was patiently waiting to be introduced.

"Oh crap, sorry." He said as he put a friendly arm around the girl's shoulders. "Forgive me, this is Levy. She is a bit of a book worm so I figured she could help take you to the best book stores in town while we wait for Natsu and Lucy."

"Hi." she said giving me a bright smile and small wave. I felt my eyes spark at the words 'book store' and I smiled widely at her.

"I saw your fight with Juvia earlier." She said

"Oh that." I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head, which caused me to remember that my hair was a total mess after Juvia's last attack, and I started to run my finger threw it and put in in a high messy pony tail.

Levy nodded "Your magic is very beautiful, what kind is it?" I was glad to see she seemed genuinely interested in my magic and not upset about me fighting her guild mates.

"Oh," I glanced around to see if we were being watched and then leaned closer cupping my mouth. "I'm a fairy Dragon slayer." I whispered, thank God she seemed to understand I didn't want people to know.

"Wow," she squealed quietly, "That's so amazing that both you and Natsu are Dragon slayers. Was it the same Dragon who raised you both?" I smiled at her realizing that I could easily become friends with this girl. She was a tornado of questions and after a few minutes of us talking Loki chuckled. "Should we continue this conversation as we walk to the book store, ladies?"

He reached for an umbrella and popped it open letting Levy stand under it with him, I smiled as they made room for me, but I shook my head. "I love the rain. I like to let it soak through my hair, it feels wonderful." I smiled as I took a deep breath, breathing in the moist air as Loki opened the guild door for us to step out into the rain, just as it started to pore harder. I noticed Loki and Levy exchange a brief worried glance before we finally stepped out into the down pour.

After about 15 minutes of walking I shivered slightly, I had never felt rain so cold before and I swear they tasted slightly of salt, kind of like tears. We were walking beside a canal and I hopped up on the edge to walk along the stone barrier. My arms were stretched out on either side of me as I walked and I heard Loki and Levy shared a laugh.

"What's so funny?' I asked turning to face them

"Nothing, just Lucy always walks like that when we go this way." Levy explained

"Hmm." I mumbled as I kept walking holding my hands behind my head now as I thought, letting the icy rain splash my face. "So, this Lucy girl..." I started and both of them looked at me. "Is she Natsu's girlfriend?"

Again they both laughed as I hopped down to walk beside them. "Well, that's complicated." Loki smiled

"How so?" I asked, "You see, it's very clear to everyone else that they have feelings for each other but Lucy seems in denial and Natsu seems to dense." Levy chuckled, as she pulled her coat tighter around her small form.

"Hmm." I said again letting that sink in. "My brother sounds different then I remember him." I said quietly after a few moments of silence passed between the three of us. Levy placed a gentle hand on my shoulder causing me to look at her.

"Natsu is one of the most loyal and kind people I know. There's no doubt in my mind that he will be happy to see you." She smiled tenderly at me making me feel a little better.

"Ah," Loki suddenly said "I think we are finally here."

I looked at the building in front of us; it was a smallish type hole in the wall place with a sign that read, "_Grounds for Reflection' _I raised an eye brow at Levy as she practically bounced in excitement.

"It's also a coffee shop." She beamed and quickly grabbed my hand yanking me inside, with a chuckling Loki following behind.


	4. It takes time

Sorry it's been so long, I have been crazy busy potty training my daughter lol she is amazing and I'm very proud of her, but enough about me on with the story.

I don't own Fairy Tail

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Loki was practically dragging me and Levy up to the checkout counter.

"It's been nearly two hours." Loki said showing that under his smooth playboy exterior he could in fact get annoyed.

"Fine, at least I am able to buy this book. I have been waiting for mouths for it to come out." I beamed as I hugged the new large book to my chest and breathed in the new book smell.

"Me too. I can't believe I finally found another book nerd." Levy bounce happily next to me. "We will have to do this again. Only next time let's leave Mr. grumpy pants at home." She motioned toward Loki as we both giggled.

Loki smirked at us, "I enjoy a good book as much as the next guy, but you two have turned it into an art form."

"I, good sir, will take that as a compliment." I smiled as I turned to pay for my new book, just as there was a horribly bright flash of lighting followed immediately by a fierce thunder clap. The force behind the thunder was so intense I felt the ground shake under my feet.

"Holy crap." I said in surprise just as Loki rushed to the window and looked up into the sky with a serious expression. There was a moment of silence, as I picked up on Loki's intense stair. I felt my eye brows scrunch together in confusion, 'why was he so concerned about the storm?' I thought racking my brain for ideas.

Levy slowly stepped up beside Loki and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Loki?" she asked in a worried tone. I instantly noticed that Levy's behavior had also suddenly changed.

Loki slightly turned his head toward Levy and gave a small nod. Levy's hand went to her mouth as they both continued to stare at the angry storming sky. I watched them briefly before I set my unbought book aside and walked over to stand on the other side of Loki, while clearing my throat.

"Now," They both turned to face me, "I know I'm not the brightest tool in the shed but even I can tell that this is not a normal storm, something has you both spooked."

The exchanged a brief glance and I felt my annoyance rising. "Just tell me what's going on?" I snapped

My sudden burst made Levy jump and start speaking in a panicked rush. "It's Juvia. We think… No, we know she is causing the storm. Her emotions have a way of coming out in the weather, mostly when she is sad. Normally it's just a light drizzle or a short rain, but… but I have never seen anything like this." Levy turned back to the window. "She must be in real emotional pain." She ended in a whisper.

I let that sink in and I suddenly felt very worried for the blue haired water mage. "Do you think she is in trouble?" I asked quickly

"It's hard to be sure." Loki said still studying the sky, "If Gray has made it to her I believe she is unharmed but what if this has nothing to do with Gray?" he looked suddenly to Levy who paled slightly.

"Gray?" I said quietly as the pieces fell into place, "You think he told her he's not interested? And now she is flipping out?" I felt my insides squeezing together, 'This was my fault, I had pushed him to do this and now an innocent girl was in horrible pain; because of me.' I made my decision instantly, "We have to find her; make sure she really is ok." I said turning to face Loki and Levy. Their faces were surprised at first then they both gave me tight nods. With that we all rushed from the book store.

"How do we find her?" I yelled over the howling wind.

Loki was running slightly ahead of us with me and Levy on either side of him. The rain was like ice shards that stung my skin, the wind was so fierce, I had to reach out and grab Levy a few times to keep the smaller girl from getting blown away.

"We have to head to the eye of the storm, she should be there." Loki yelled over his shoulder,

We raced through the streets, splashed threw puddles, dodged flying debris and finally exited town. We came to a grassy plain where we could see the eye of the storm at the top of a hill and we sprinted toward it as fast as we could.

"Speed!" Levy suddenly shouted beside me and the written word appeared in front of her and hit her right in the chest as she continued to run forward. She glowed for a brief moment before she quickly whizzed past me and Loki vanishing into the storm ahead of us, at unbelievable speed.

Loki then glanced at me, "You ready?" he shouted and I gave a tight nod, understanding the urgency of the situation; we all needed to pick up the pace and get to Juvia fast. He nodded then held his hands on either side of his body and yelled,

"Regulus flare." Instantly two jets of yellow light shot out of both his fists and rocketed him forward, also disappearing into the elements.

'Come on girl pick up the pace,' I thought to myself as I Roared "Fairy dragon wings."

My magic quickly formed two large dragonfly type wings, which appeared out of my shoulder blades. They glowed bright golden pink like a fairy covered in pixy dust, and I quickly shot into the screeching sky. I used the angry wind to help push me forward toward the hill, the rain started to freeze onto my skin and my lunges burning with the intensity of the cold. I pushed forward determined to get to Juvia quickly.

I squinted down through the rain and saw her standing at the top of the hill with the wild storm raging around her. I dove straight down toward her only to have a strong gust of wind fling me through the air making me lose control and fall hard to the ground.

I momentary saw stars as I felt dazed by the impact. Slowly I lifted my head; my long hair having got lose in the storm billowed out around me. I saw Juvia just a few feet away from me but no one else. 'I must have made it here before Levy and Loki.' I thought but before I could stand Juvia slowly turned to face me. I froze where I lay on the ground; her face was a mixture of madness and suffering. I was so shocked by her features I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Why have you come to Juvia?" she asked in a whisper, which drifted over to me on the wind. I blink at how well I could hear her with the horrible raging storm around us.

"Juvia!" I had to practically scream for my voice to be here. "Please, talk to me. Why are you so upset?"

Her head hung in a creepy way on her left shoulder and her legs were bowed out at the knees looking like she might fall over at any second. I slowly rose to my feet feeling my arm ach from my fall. I clutched at it with my good hand and tried to call to her again. "Juvia! I can help…"

"HELP!?" Juvia suddenly screeched

"Yes, I can help you. I understand what you're going through…" I tried to step closer to her when suddenly she straightened up making my stop my advance.

"I do not need your help!" she roared "You could not possibly understand what I feel." She crouched into a fighting stance ready to battle me.

My eyes widened at her words; that was the first time I ever heard her say "I" instead of Juvia. And after the few hours with Loki and Levy, apparently they had never heard her say it either.

I realized she must not be in her right mind; I don't know if it was her use of words, her crazy stance or the wild storm she unleashed, but I did know that right now she was planning on taking all her suffering out on me.

Before I could think about it anymore she flung herself at me, a jet of water shooting out behind her. I just barely managed to roll out of the way and jump into the air.

"Juvia, I don't want to fight you." I yelled over the wind,

She didn't respond but instead swung her arm down in a cutting motion, "Water slicer!" she roared and the rain around me suddenly turned into large daggers, I gasped and started trying to dodge and blast away the oncoming attacks, I thought I was doing fairly well until one hit my leg causing me to cry out. In that moment of distraction, I gave Juvia her opening and she screamed out, "Water blade!"

I had just enough time to see the large blade form to my right before it slashed down cutting my right wing in half. Though they were only made magic I felt the cut deep in my core. I screamed as I felt out of the sky and hit the ground hard landing at Juvia's feet. I rolled away and stood wobbly on my legs, I formed my fairy dust on both fists making them glow, Juvia spared her arms wind spreading her finger out as well I braced myself for another attack but then I noticed that the rain drops around me had frozen.

I stepped back slightly realizing that Juvia controlled every single drop of water and right now I was surrounded, she could shoot me through the heart with her water slicer, before I could move a muscle.

"Juvia!" Loki yelled suddenly appearing out of the storm.

"Juvia stop this!" Levy cried, as she appeared on the other side of us, cupping her mouth to make her voice carry father.

"I will not stop!" Juvia's voice was a whisper again, "I cannot stop. Not until the pain is gone."

Levy tried to move toward us, "Juvia, I know what happened. I understand why you're up set, but it's not the end of the world. Gray just wasn't the one, but you will find him."

Juvia's eye sprang wide open at the mention of Gray, "Gray was the one, the only one; and now I will be alone again. Just like before, no one will love me; no one will care about me. Who could ever love the rain?" she sobbed loudly as she screamed at us.

I suddenly understood that this really wasn't just about Gray, "Juvia," I said, as I slowly stood up straight and dissolved my magic.

She looked at me quickly with sadness and despair clear in her eyes. "I love the rain." I said gently.

She froze at my words and I thought maybe she would be able to talk with us now, but instead she raised her hands again with a creepily blank face. I saw Levy and Loki start to rush toward us,

"Juvia don't!" yelled Loki,

"Please stop!" Levy's voice rang out,

And suddenly a large bubble formed around us locking Loki and Levy out in the raging storm. I could see them both banging on the barrier with their fists. Inside the bubble there was no wind, no rain. My ears still buzzed from the storm as I looked around in aw briefly before I quickly looked back at Juvia tried to read her expression. She was standing a few feet away looking at me with a blank face.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly,

I took a deep breath internally and bravely yet slowly stepped closer to her. "I said 'I love the rain'." I gave her a soft smile.

"I don't understand. Why?" she said genially curious now.

I thought for a moment as looked around us at the storm raging on the other side of the bubble barrier. "I love the rain because… it means new beginnings and fresh starts." I looked at her, our eyes connecting and I saw her processing my words.

"You know…" I said as I place a hand on my hip and looked back out at the storm. "I was in love once."

Juvia perked up slightly, "What happened?" she asked eagerly,

"He didn't want me anymore." I said after a moment of silence.

Juvia's face dropped into a deep frown, "Then how are you still so happy? How are you able to live without the one you love?" Juvia whispered

I looked back at her seeing myself not too long ago reflected back at me in her eyes and I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "I realized that what we had was never love to begin with. Love is something that shouldn't be forced, or chased after. Love finds you, most of the time unexpectedly. After I figured that out I was able to move forward in my life, knowing that one day my true love would eventually find me and until then I should focus on bettering myself." Juvia's eyes started pooling with tears and her hands covered her mouth.

On instinct I pulled her into a tight hug and let her sob onto my shoulder, as we stand to our knees, Juvia no longer able to stand on her own feet and me to weary to hold her up. "It just hurts so bad." she wailed and I nodded as I stroked her hair.

"I know, but I promise it gets easier. You have many friends who care about you at the guild, and now I am one of them." I said with a small smile.

She quickly pulled back to look at me and as I turned slightly to show her the fairy tail mark on my lower back, she smiled widely, before she glance around us and let out a struggled breathe.

"I am sorry for the storm." Suddenly the bubble disappeared as well as the icy rain and howling wind. Loki and Levy stood nearby completely soaked to the bone. They blinked in surprise before rushing toward us, Levy tackled Juvia to the ground in a tight hug and Loki quickly came to my side.

"Juvia," Levy cried as big tears fell down her cheeks, "Are you alright?"

Juvia looked shocked but nodded, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused." She said quietly

"And you?" Loki looked me over quickly searching for injuries, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine." I said standing back up and feeling my body cry out in protest. I managed hold on to my façade and Loki seemed to accept my answer, before he too turned to Juvia.

He extended his hand to her, she looked at it at first in surprise before slowly accepting it and he gently pulled her to her feet. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Juvia looked down, "I think I will be. In time." She glanced at me with a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you home." Levy offered as she help stable the heart broken water mage and Juvia nodded slowly, "Thank you."

They started to walk away down the hill when Juvia quickly turned back to face me. "Will you be here for a while?" she asked with a look of concern.

"After that?" I laughed, "I think you are all stuck with me now." I answered giving a wink.

After Levy and Juvia disappeared from sight I let my pain show. I hunched over and clutched at my arm while dropping to my knees. Loki was quick to react, "Valkyrie? What's wrong?" he asked

"I didn't want her to see…" I flinched at the pain covering my body, "I didn't want to make her feel guilty."

Loki chuckled at me as he gently lifted me into his arms bridal style. "You are a true fairy tail wizard." I looked up at him quickly with surprise.

"I have very good eyes, I saw you show Juvia the guild mark on your back." She smirked down at me, as he started walking back to the guild.

"I don't want people to know, okay?" I said looking ahead of us as he walked. "I might not be staying very long."

"Because you're afraid Natsu won't want you here." Loki stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I raised an eye brow at him, "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

Loki chuckled again, "Knowing Natsu, yes. It is hard to picture him turning anyone away."

"I hope your right." I whispered looking up at the sky, seeing the clouds dissolving and the clear blue start to shine through.

We walked in silence for a while, getting weird looks from the people emerging from their homes after the storm. I realized I must look terrible, my hair was a long pink tangled mess and my clothes were slashed and torn. I even have a few deep cuts that were bleeding down my legs and arms; I also felt one on my face right under my right eye. I reached up with my good arm and gently touched the cut. I quickly pulled my hand back and hissed at the stinging pain. Loki glanced down at me with a sad expression. "That looks like it might scar."

I rolled my eyes, "Ya well, it will give my face more character then."

Loki smiled, "That's a very good attitude for a girl to have."

I shrugged immediately regrinding it as my shoulder burned with an aching pain. "Beauty is only skin deep right?" I flinched as I spoke,

Loki looked at me again "True beauty is within, and you my friend are very beautiful."

I laughed out loud causing Loki to blink in surprise. "Well thank you, but just so we are clear…" I looked at him with a smirk. "Your friend zoned."

Loki laughed at my response. "Fair enough."

"Speaking of Friend zoned, do you think Juvia will be okay?" I asked looked forward again.

I lifted slightly in Loki's arms as he shrugged. "I'm sure in time, she will be just fine. And hey if anything, this experience has finally gotten her to talk normal."

I nodded with a smile, "and what of Gray?"

Loki stopped walking for a moment and I turn to look at him, "I completely forget about him." He said seeming surprised at himself. I had noticed that Gray and Loki were close friends, so for Loki to forget about Gray in the moment must have made Loki feel like a lousy friend.

"You know," I said as I moved to get out of Loki's arms and he gently set me down, with a look of concern. "I'm sure I can make it the rest of the way. You should go find Gray."

"But…" I held my good hand up "No, Gray needs you right now. I will be fine. I'll see you back at the guild later alright?" Loki bit his lip obviously torn between helping me and going to find Gray. After another moment his sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit. Go speak with Mira she will get you the help you need." I nodded and smiled as I playfully shoved him, "I'm fine. Now go."

He smirked at me once more before tuning and bolting off down the street. I watched as he disappeared around a corner and smiled to myself. 'This guild truly is like a family.' I turned back toward the direction of the guild and started to walk, but my legs started to give out, I guess I didn't notice until now that I had also hurt my ankle during the battle somehow. I sighed as I leaned against a tree then stood up straight,

"Fairy Dragon wings." I said quietly and my magic dragonfly wings shot out of my back once again. I smiled back at them glad to see the battle hadn't affected them too badly. I sprang into the air and started flying toward the guild. I saw it start to come into view and I flapped a little faster eager to get there. The sun was starting to set and I breathe in the twilight air as I started to feel the day's events weight on me. I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly heard someone yell,

"Hey you!" I stopped and hovered in midair as I turned to face the voice. I felt my body stiffen when I saw who was flying toward me. Though I hadn't seen him in 12 years I knew right away it was him. Natsu was flying up to me being held by a flying blue cat.

"Hey who are you?" Natsu asked in a curious voice and I realized he didn't recognize me, and I felt my heart drop into mu stomach.

"Oh well, I um… I'm uh." I stammered trying to figure out how I was supposed to tell him who I was, his face scrunched up in thought as he leaned closer to me, causing me to freeze up.

"You smell familiar." he said he pulled back slightly and put his hand under his chin in thought. "I can't place it, but I know you don't I?" he said

"Natsu," a small voice said suddenly and I realized it was the blue cat behind him. "You're getting heavy."

"Sorry happy," Natsu said as he turned back to me, he looked me over quickly and I saw concern flash across his face as he noticed my injuries.

"Hey land with me will you?" he asked me and they drifted back down to the street beneath us. I watch him go for a minute before I took a deep breath and followed.

'Now or never Valkyrie.' I thought

I followed them to the street about a block away from the guild and I noticed there was a blonde girl waiting for Natsu, I assumed she must be Lucy. She had her hand up covering her eyes so she could see better, as she watched us come closer. Natsu landed before me and I watched as the small blue cat he had called Happy let him go and then landed next to him on the ground. Natsu turned around to watch me land beside them. Once my feet hit the ground though my ankle gave way and I clasped, falling forward to land on my hands and knees.

Natsu and Lucy quickly came to my side, "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked quickly I sat back ward and leaned back against the build we were next to.

"It's nothing," I tried to sound believable but my voice just came out sounding weary and faint. 'I must be weaker than I thought.' I laughed at myself internally.

"We should take her to the guild." Lucy said quickly "Wendy can heal her."

Natsu nodded and moved to pick me up, but I flinched away, "Wait!" I said louder then I intended "I… I have to tell you something." I stuttered, causing them both to glance at each other in confusion.

"I well… my name is Valkyrie," I watched Natsu's face closely to see if anything I said sparked him memory. He looked confused again like he remembered the name, but couldn't place it. I took a deep breath before I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder. "Valkyrie Dragneel."

Lucy gasped loudly and her hands shot to her mouth, "Dragneel?" she whispered

I kept my eyes on Natsu's face as he studies mine, "But that means…" he said slowly, "That we have the same last name!" he shouted loudly as he stood up with a large goofy smile on his face.

I blinked in surprise as I stared at him, then I looked at Lucy with a confused expression. Lucy's head was handing down and I could practically see the frustration radiating off her.

"Natsu, you idiot." She suddenly yelled causing the pink haired boy to flinch back ward.

"What?" he asked in surprise

"You and this girl have the same last name and the same hair color, don't you get what that must mean?" she said as she crossed her arms over her large chest, as a vein pulsed in her forehead.

Natsu looked back down at me with a thoughtful face; I was beginning to think he wasn't too sharp my brother. He leaned over me again and sniffed me.

"Well I guess that would mean we are…" I held my breath as I waited for him to get it. "Both fire dragon slayers." He smiled proudly, as Lucy face palmed loudly next to him and my mouth fell open in a small 'O' shape. Lucy then exploded in a burst of anger and wacked Natsu on the back of the head.

"It means she is related to you, you moron." She shouted Natsu's head shot up quickly, finally understanding. He turned to me with a serious face, "Is that true?" he said quickly

I slowly stood up using the building for support. "Hi, Natsu. I am Valkyrie, your older sister." I said quietly as I held my breath and waited for his response.

Natsu stared at me in a horrified shock, as silence engulf us. "Natsu?" Lucy said quietly as she gently touched his arm. Natsu blinked quickly and looked back at her, then back at me.

"Where have you been?" he said and I could see the anger rising in his face. I had expected this, so I let him speak. I knew he would be mad and would need time to come to tears with this new information.

"Where have you been?" Natsu said again this time he stepped toward me in an angry stance.

"Natsu," Lucy tried, but Natsu turned on her,

"NO!" he shouted "I deserve to know!" he turned back to me.

"12 years! 12 years and suddenly you show up here, and expect everything to be fine?" I just stared at him and quietly took his anger. His fists suddenly were engulfed in flames and he roared as he punched the side of the build right next to my head causing a crater to appear. I didn't even flinch; I just kept eye contact with him. Lucy gasped behind him and I could hear her hiccup trying to hold back her tears.

"Natsu?" the small voice called out and seemed to get Natsu's attention and he turned to face the small blue cat, who's eyes were full of tears as he looked up at Natsu. Natsu's breathing was hard as he looked down at his hands, and I glimpsed a single tear fall down his cheek before he quickly went to Happy and scooped him up in his arms.

"I need... some time." He said, not looking at me and then took off down the street.

I watched him understand his pain. He felt like I had betrayed him all these years, that I had abandoned him when he needed me the most. I would give him time, all the time he needed. I was sure now, that now that he had seen me, I could never walk out of his life again. Whether he accepted me or turned his back on me I would forever remain by his side. I would never leave him alone again. I owned him that much.


	5. Infirmary

_**Love Fairy Tail, don't own it ^_^ -**_

I watched as Natsu ran away from me down the street and disappeared around a corner. I knew I had no right to feel heartbroken at his reaction; I was expecting it after all, and yet seeing that one tear slip down his cheek, seeing his angry face and his retreating back, my heart plummeted. I slid slowly down the side of the building and let my head hang, my magic fairy dragon wings dissolved in a simmering gold poof around me, as tears silently poured from my eyes. I noticed briefly that the sky had clouded over again and there was a light rain; no storm, but rain and I embraced the cold rain drops that fell on to my hot skin, 'I know how you feel, Juvia.' I thought as I held my hand out to catch the rain that represented her tears.

I flinched slightly when I felt a small hand touch my sore shoulder and I looked up to see that Lucy was still there. I blinked in surprise, I had assumed she would have run after Natsu to console him and yet she was kneeling beside me in the rain, with eyes full of concern.

"Here," she said quietly, "Let me help you?" I gave a small nod as she helped me to my feet and draped my good arm over her shoulders letting me lean on her.

As she started to walk toward the guild; I stared at the ground letting my tears silently fall, to mix with the rain. Lucy seemed to catch on that I didn't want to talk because she remained silent; letting both our minds register what just happened. The only sound was our splashing footsteps as we walked down the street, toward Fairy Tail.

As we finally approached, the guild doors the swung open and the man named Gajeel stepped out, with a small brown cat walking next to him. His heavy stare fell on us, as he chewed absentmindedly on a piece of shiny metal. His eyes quickly turned from intimidating to concerned, as he immediately spat out the metal and rushed over to us, with the brown cat close behind him.

"What happened?" he asked Lucy, "Where is salamander?"

Lucy huffed slightly, "He is not here, but this girl needs healing quick. I think her wounds are infected."

I blinked at her words, and I noticed she was breathing rather hard, 'Am I really that heavy?' I thought briefly, but then I noticed that my own feet were dragging behind us, there was a thin layer of sweat on my forehead, and my vision was blurring. I realized she was right, I had an infection somewhere and it was getting bad fast.

Gajeel reached out and took me from Lucy, 'He is surprisingly gentle for such a menacing looking man.' I thought, as he held me bridle style and my head lulled heavily to the side, lying against his hard chest.

"Is Wendy here?" Lucy asked quickly as she rotated her shoulder to relieve the tension from practically dragging me there.

"Yes, she is by the bar speaking with Mirajane." The Brown cat informed her.

"We have to get Valkyrie to her quickly." Gajeel grunted as he turned to rush me inside, Lucy and the cat right behind him.

"You know her?" Lucy asked, quickly.

Gajeel grunted back at her, "She was here earlier, looking for that flaming idiot."

I struggled to pay attention to their words but my mind was getting foggy, I vaguely registered all the faces as I was rushed through the guild, I felt my conciseness slipping as Gajeel stopped in front of a young blue haired girl with pig tails, but before she could speak… I blacked out.

**No one's POV**

Gajeel, Pantherlily, Lucy, Loki and Makarov stood near the door to the infirmary, where Valkyrie laid uncurious. Wendy was working on her as they spoke, with the ever faithful Charles sitting by her side. Loki, who had arrived a while after Valkyrie and Lucy, quickly filled them all in on what had happened from when Makarov introduced Valkyrie to the guild, to when he left her to go look for Gray. After he finished Lucy quickly picked up where he left off, wiping away a few tears as she told how Natsu had reacted to meeting his long lost sister.

Makarov closed his eyes in thought, "Hmmm, it would seem that even though they have been apart for 12 years, Valkyrie does indeed know her brother. She predicted he would act this way, even when we all assumed he would welcome her without question."

There was silence as they all thought their own thoughts then Makarov turned to Loki with deep worry lines on his face. "Gray?"

Loki sighed as he ran a hand through his bushy mane like hair, "He will be fine. He is just struggling with wondering if he did the right thing."

"I think he did." Lucy said quietly as she looked out a nearby window at the rain that was still falling. "It may not seem like the best thing now but a brief time with pain is better than living a life time of lies."

Makarov smiled slightly, "Well said my dear."

"So, then… what should we do with her?" Gajeel asked as he glanced back at Valkyrie's sleeping form.

They all turned to watcher her for a moment, before Makarov breathed deeply. "She is a member of Fairy Tail. We will take care of her and treat her as we would anyone else in the guild."

Gajeel's, Pantherlily's, and Lucy's heads all snapped around to look at him in shock.

"A member?" Lucy said quietly, "You mean…"

Makarov nodded, "Yes, she joined the guild earlier this morning. She would be upset at me for telling you, but I think the cats out of the bag." He glanced over at Pantherlily briefly, "No offence."

"None taken." Pantherlily shrugged.

"And honestly," Makarov continued, "I'm afraid we are all that the girl has got."

Another moment of silence passed as they all thought their own thoughts and listened to the rain fall.

"She will come home with me then." Lucy suddenly said in a determined voice placing her left fisted hand into her right palm, in a decided gesture.

"You sure bunny-girl?" Gajeel asked, causing Lucy to turn to him with her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" she huffed,

Gajeel scratched the back of his head, "It's just that, salamander is known for hanging at your place. You think it's smart to have these two around each other right now?"

Gajeel and Makarov chuckled, "Dragon slayer siblings, what a fight that would be."

Loki laughed at Lucy's confused face, "Valkyrie is a Fairy Dragon slayer."

Lucy's throat dried up instantly, "She is a Dragon slayer, too!" she yelled pointing frantically at the unconscious Valkyrie, as the three men nodded with smirks of amusement on their faces.

Lucy frowned as her imagination suddenly pictured the two dragon slayer siblings fighting in her small apartment. "I guess you're right." She sighed in defeat. "Then where do you suggest she stays?"

"I would offer my place but she can't come to the spirit world." Loki said with a flirtatious smile playing at his lips.

"Then Gajeel's. She will go to your place." Lucy turned to Gajeel as he nearly chocked on her words.

"My place?" he said in a panic, "The girl doesn't even know me."

Makarov nodded again, "She will probably be around for a while so will need a semi-permanent place to stay; she is a very private girl so I know she would refuse the girls dormitory, and as Gajeel pointed out, it would be best for her to be with someone she already knows. Considering Natsu's reaction and her health, I think it is safe to say she will need some support during the next few weeks." He rubbed his chin in thought, "Who else has she met, Loki?"

"So far Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Gray. Well other than me… and Lucy… and you." Loki thought out loud counting on his fingers. "But Laxus and Gajeel were very brief, so I don't think they count."

Lucy shivered slightly, "Who would want to stay with Laxus, anyways. But Levy would be perfect." She said with a victorious smile witch it faded as she saw Loki shake his head.

"Levy has decided to move in with Juvia till she can get over what happened." He explained, as he glanced at the window to see the rain still falling.

Lucy's face fell again as she also looked at the rain, "Oh ya, I guess Juvia is taking Gray's rejection pretty hard, understandably."

Loki nodded, "Before I came here I went to check on her and Levy said Juvia went to her room and has been hiding in her bed crying since they got there, which explains why it started raining again."

Makarov sighed, "I think we can all plan on having rain for a while." he moved his gaze back to Valkyrie, "And about Valkyrie; I am sadly leaving town in the morning, a guild master's unexpected meeting. So she can't stay at my place either."

"So that leaves…" Pantherlily asked and everyone's head suddenly fell forward in a sign of failure.

"Gray." They all said together in a weary breath.

"Do you think she would even be ok with staying at Gray's?" Lucy asked Loki,

Loki thought briefly then nodded, "I actually think she might be." Then he chuckled, "Now Gray on the other hand…"

"Gray will have to deal with it." Makarov interrupted Loki in a harsh tone, "The poor girl has nowhere else to go. And frankly he owns her."

"At least we won't have to worry about Natsu running into her there." Lucy said quietly, as the others all nodded in agreement.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I woke up to bright florescent lights shining on my face and I let out a hiss as my head instantly started to throb. I draped my arm over my eyes to try and block out the light just as someone spoke next to me causing me to practically jump out of my skin as I snapped my eyes open.

"Oh good, your awake." I quickly looked toward the voice to see the small blue haired girl from earlier sitting by my bed, with a small white cat beside her. She had her hands held over my chest and there was a bluish glowing light coming from them. She gave me a small friendly smile, as she tilted her head to the side causing her long blue pigtails to bounce on her slim shoulders.

"My name is Wendy and this is Charles. I have just about finished healing her infection." She said as she turned her focus back onto her work.

"Oh?" I managed to say as I watched her; in the moments of silence I noticed that I was naked under the thin sheet and that my hair had been cleaned, combed and brained in a long single braid that hung over my left shoulder. I felt my face redden as I realized someone had to of seen me naked.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her, she scrunched her small face in thought.

"You have been sleeping for a while; it's about 10pm now." She said as she continuously stared at her glowing hands in concentration.

After a moment Wendy removed her hands and turned toward the door on the far end of the room. "Master?" she called in her small voice, causing Makarov, Loki and Lucy all too came into the room.

Loki came over to the side of the bed and knelt down to look at me, I blushed slightly remembering that I only had a sheet on and I pulled it tighter around me as I sat up to greet him. I stopped myself thou, when I noticed his face looked very troubled.

"What's happened?" I asked quickly trying to think of reasons for him to be upset.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly and I blinked in confusion,

"I'm sorry I left you and went to look for Gray. I should have taken you all the way to the guild first." Loki said, seriousness etched into his normally happy face.

I smirked at him slightly, "Oh no," I said as I waved a finger in front of his face. "None of that. I was the one who told you to go, so don't go feel 'in guilty. You got me?"

Loki studied my face for a moment before smiling, "I got you." He chuckled then turned slightly gesturing for Lucy to step forward. "I would like you to properly meet Lucy."

Lucy stepped up quickly and smiled widely at me, "Hi. I um, brought you some clothes… I mean. Well, I noticed yours were ripped and well, we look about the same size and all." She stammered slightly as she extended a small bundle of clothing to me, complete with a pair of high top pink and white sneakers.

I nodded my head in response; I remembered how we had first met and how Natsu ran away from me. I was unsure of what to expect with Lucy, after all I knew she was very close to Natsu. I gently reached out to take the clothes from her; she seemed to read my mind as she sat on the side of my bed and gently took my hand as we both held the clothes.

"I am very excited to meet you, Valkyrie. Natsu is my best friend and so I know how much this means to him, he just… he just needs some time." She said quietly looking deep into my eyes, to show her sincerity. I felt my eyes sting as tears started to form and I nodded slightly as I blinked trying to push them back.

Makarov stepped forward as he cleared his throat. "May I ask what you are planning on doing now?"

I turned to look down at him before answering. "I have to stay. I can't ever leave him, even if he chooses to never speak to me. I won't abandon him again." I said flatly,

Makarov nodded with a proud smile, as if he had expected that answer. "Good, we already made living arrangements for you until you can get on your own feet."

That caused me to blink in surprise, "What? Wait… I… uh," I stammered as Makarov waved me off,

"My dear, you are part of the guild now. Best to get used to it." He said with a cheeky smile, and then he turned toward the door calling over his shoulder. "I will be out of town for a bit; Loki, Lucy fill her in on our plan, yes? Very good. See you all in a week." And with that he was gone.

I was left, a stammering mess frozen with one hand reaching for the door where the master had disappeared. "But… But…"

"I had better go also." Wendy said then gave a small bow before leaving the way Makarov had Charles following after her. Loki chucked beside me and I spun my head around to face him.

"What?" I snapped, Loki gently shook his head in amusement. "Don't worry. You're staying with someone you already know."

"Oh?" I looked at Lucy in question. She looked less amused and more concerned, as she wore a forced smile and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Who?" I asked, just as the door reopened and I instantly felt the temperature drop. I closed my eyes as realization hit me, after a slight sigh I opened my eyes and they instantly locked on to his.

Gray stood in the door way to the room and I shivered slightly at the intensely cold look he was giving me as he headed over to stand at the foot of my bed. Lucy shot up and quickly embraced Gray who seemed surprised for only a moment before he returned the hug.

"I'm so proud of you Gray. Are you all right?" she asked as she pulled back to look at him,

Gray nodded slightly as he turned to nod at Loki briefly, Loki gave him a similar nod of greeting before Gray's chilling eyes were once again locked onto mine.

"It would seem I own you another apology." He said flatly as I raised an eye brow at him. He moved to sit in an empty chair on the opposite side of the bed from Loki and Lucy.

"I'm sorry you got so involved with this thing between me and Juvia." Gray said still keeping his monotone voice and avoiding my gaze.

I tried to brighten the mood; it was getting a little too heavy for my liking. "It was no biggy, right place right time that's all." I said with a shrug.

Loki smirked from beside Lucy, "No, I think Gray should repay you somehow." Lucy suddenly jabbed Loki hard in the ribs as she glared at him.

Gray looked up confused, "Well of course, if there's anything I can do?" he asked looking back at me with his crazy cold eyes.

I opened my mouth to tell him to forget it, but Loki cut me off. "There is, Master says she is staying with you for the foreseeable future." I snapped my mouth shut and sent a hundred flying death glares at Loki who was clearly enjoying this too much.

Gray sat frozen for so long I started to fear that he actually turned to ice. "Oh um, well….. That's…" he stammered,

I face palmed and let out a heavy sigh, "Look Gray, I don't expect you to do that. I will be fine on my own. I always have been, okay."

Gray didn't answer but instead he folded his hands together and placed them on his chin, with his elbow resting on his knees. He was clearly in deep thought for a few seconds before he spoke again. "What happened with Natsu?" he said as he slightly turned to look at me.

I stared at him for a moment before I looked away as the familiar feeling of tears forming came to my eyes. "Just what I thought." I said quietly "Exactly what I thought would happen, happened." I took a deep breath and ran my forearm across my eyes to get rid of the annoying tears.

I felt Gray wanted to ask me more questions but I needed some time to think. "Lucy, will you help me get dressed?" I asked in a quite whisper, she quickly jumped up grabbing the bundle of clothes she had brought for me.

"Of course, Ok you two. Out… out, out, out!" she quickly shooed Loki and Gray out of the Infirmary, shutting the door behind them.

**Gray's POV**

Lucy quickly shoved me and Loki out the door and slammed in closed with a loud bang.

I instantly turned to Loki, "What the hell, man?"

Loki chuckled at me as he crossed his arms over his chest; a mischievous gleam was behind his shades as he looked at me. "You're welcome." He said with a smirk,

"What are you talking about? You know damn well I never have anyone over, let alone stay with me." I yelled at him,

Loki's smile faded into a weary look, "Gray, I know you're all mysterious and what not; the 'dark emotionally complicated guy thing' works for you. I get it, but honestly…" He looked at me from over his shades. "You do in fact owe her."

I sighed not needing him to list the ways I owed this new strange girl. She strolled into my life only this morning and after just a few short conversations she had convinced me to do things I had never thought I would do. I placed a hand over my face to try and clear my head, Loki seemed to think that I was trying to figure out what he meant because he sighed in annoyance beside me. "Gray she got you to finally deal with the Juvia issue; you finally told her that you weren't interested and she had to move on…"

I removed my hand from my face and looked at the ground hoping he would stop. "I know…"

"Then she went and cleaned up the mess you made after dealing with 'the Juvia issue'." His made quotation marks in the air as he said 'The Juvia Issue'.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "I know…" but Loki was on a roll and didn't seem to be listening to me.

"Did you know that she was the one who got Juvia to see why you rejected her? She was the one who got Juvia to stop the tornado of a storm she was making…" Loki went on unaware of my rising anger toward him.

"LOKI, ENOUPH!" I shouted, as I swung my arm out in a slicing motion causing my ice make magic to form a path of sharp frigid ice where I had swung my arm out. Luckily, Loki had quick reflexes and was able to jumped back just in time avoiding my accidental attack.

He looked up at me in surprise as I met him with an equal surprised face, "Loki… I'm sorry," I said quietly, He simply shrugged and gave me a nod of acceptance as we both flopped down into chairs next to the Infirmary door.

"I understand, man." Loki said, "I just think that this chick might be good for you." I glance at him, giving him an unbelieving look.

"I'm a celestial spirit, Gray. I have been around a long, long time and let me tell you." He lend over toward me a little more, with his usual smirk back on his face. "That girl?" he gestured to the infirmary with his head, "I have never seen a girl like her."

I thought about that for a moment, he had a point. Since I had met her, Valkyrie had proven time and time again that she was unlike any other girl I had ever met. But there was something nagging familiar about her, she had a striking resemblance to only one other person I knew both physical and emotional… Natsu.

"So what did happen with Natsu?" I turned to look at Loki; he made a deep frown as he shook his head.

"He reacted just like she said he would, shouted at her and high tailed it in the other direction." He glanced at the infirmary door with a thoughtful look, "She is good at hiding how much that affected her. Even though she was excepting it, I can tell it hurt her more than she was prepared for."

I let out a loud grown as I let my head fall into my hands, "Why do I always have to clean up that flame brains messes?" I grumbled,

Loki chuckled beside me, "Because he does the same for you." I glared at him threw my fingers,

Loki smirked, "Even with this whole song and dance you've been giving about her staying with you, I know you would let her stay at your place because you own her a debt and it's kind of a guild thing. Also..." Loki gave me a dramatic solemn look, as he place the back of his hand on his forehead, "she is a damsel in distress."

I rolled my eyes and grounds back into my hands, "You're no help."

Loki winked at me as he straightened up in his seat, "I also remember your speech from earlier and because of who she is, you will let her stay with you despite all that."

I raised my head to look at him better, "Ya, how do you figure?"

Loki leaned back with a victory grin, and I realized he had won the conversation, "Because if the situation was in reverse, you know Natsu wouldn't hesitate."

I let my head fall back and hit the wall behind me, letting out another loud sigh. Loki had indeed won; once again reading me like a book. As much as the dragon idiot annoyed me, over the years we had become loyal friends, so I would indeed do whatever I could to help him. "Fine. She can stay with me."

Loki's face light up at my statement, "But look, don't go messing around with her. I don't want this to be like the other girls you have introduced me too, alright?"

Loki faked a hurt look, placing a hand over his heart. "Gray, I would never." He said in an overly dramatic voice.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm serious, no funny business; she is Natsu sister after all. Nothing good would come of your match making games, ya hear?" I stared at Loki hard conveying my seriousness.

"Ya, ya, whatever you say Gray." He waved me off as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head, still smirking at me.

'What in God's name have I gotten myself into?' I thought, as I looked up at the ceiling.

**Valkyrie's POV**

As soon as the door closed behind Loki and Gray I stood up and quickly went to the bathroom across from my bed, dragging the sheet with me. I left the door slightly open so I could talk with Lucy while I showered.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I turned on the shower and started to undo the braid in my hair.

"Don't mention it." Lucy said from the other side of the door, "Those two can be a bet overwhelming sometimes."

I stepped into the cold water and gasped slightly as it hit my hot skin. I took in a deep calming breath and left the water fall over my face chilling me to the core.

After a few minutes of quite I decided I was ready to talk, "So?" I called to Lucy "Do you know Gray well? I would like to get some back ground on my new roommate."

I heard Lucy chuckled, "Ya, I guess you could say I know Gray very well. He is one of the members of team Natsu."

I noticed some shampoo and conditioner already in the shower and I opened the shampoo so smell it. A wild Raspberry sent instantly attacked my senses, and I smiled liking the crazy smell. I plopped some into my hand and started to wash my hair as I replied to her, "Team Natsu?" I asked

"Mmhm, It's me, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Happy, and… of course Natsu. We basically just go on missions together." Lucy explained "And well, let's see. Gray is…"

She was quite for a moment, and I moved on to smell the conditioner, it was the same crazy Raspberry smell that made me smile, "I'm ganna smell amazing when I get out.' I briefly thought to myself just as Lucy started to talk again.

"Well, first off you should know he has a weird stripping habit. He is not a pervert; he doesn't even realize he is doing it. It's a kind of quirk from when his teacher taught him Ice-make magic, at least that's what he told me. He is kind of private doesn't talk too much; I actually think you are the first one to ever be going to his place. Umm, he grew up mostly in the guild with a lot of the others. Umm, oh… uh ya, he is also childhood rivals with Natsu." She said this last part quickly as if she wanted to rush over the topic of Natsu, I couldn't blame her and I silently thanked her. Just like Natsu, I also needed some time.

After I rinsed and got dress I stepped out of the bathroom and Lucy stood up. She looked me over and gave me a funny smile, "Damn, that outfit doesn't look like that on me." she winked at me with a smile as I turned to the full length mirror near the window.

Lucy had brought me a yellow noodle strap top that was struggling to keep my… '_Ladies'_ covered; underneath that she had also brought me a light blue bra that showed slightly at the top of the shirt, and tan short shorts that rested low on my hips. I leaned down to put on the high tops white and pink sneakers as I sat on the bed to brush out my crazy hair.

"Thank you again for the clothes, thou I think I may have to do some shopping soon." I laughed

She came up behind me and gently took the hair brush, "Here, let me." I blushed slightly never having had someone else brush my hair before. It was weird but also kind of nice. Lucy gasped slightly when she touch my hair and I turn to look at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing," she said with a smile, "I was just surprised at how cold your wet hair is."

I face forward again and chuckled, "Oh that. Ya I like the cold. I take cold showers; sleep with a fan on even in winter. I love the wind and rain…" I trailed off as I turned to look out the window and frowned slightly. "Thou not this rain."

Lucy sighed behind me in agreement. "How long has it been raining?" I asked quietly,

"Since about 30 minutes after we got here." Lucy said as she came around to sit in front of me having finished brushing my hair.

"Poor girl." I said quietly still looking out the window. Silence passed between us and I felt her staring at me. I sighed then turned to look her in the eyes, urging her to ask the question I knew she wanted too.

She took a small breath, "Where… have you been?" she asked quietly, I turned back to the window.  
"I have been searching for 7 years."

Lucy's face scrunched in confusion, "But you've been apart for 12." I nodded,

"Yes, but we both had our dragons then, we had our training. Then one day, 7 years ago. My dragon disappeared without a trace." Lucy gasped slightly as she covered her mouth.

"Once I realized that Natsu's dragon had disappeared as well I went looking for him. I have not stopped searching for him during all those years." I looked at Lucy hoping she would believe me, hoping to show how much I had wanted to find Natsu during all that time. She had tears riming her eyes as she held her hands still over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I'm so sorry. If he only knew... If you could just tell him, then I know…" I quickly leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lucy," she looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks, "I see how much you care for my brother. Don't worry I won't be leaving; I will be here to protect and care for him. I won't ever hurt him again and in time he will know the truth."

She nodded slowly and sniffed as I patted her gently on the shoulder, "It's getting late. I'm sure your tried." Lucy nodded again and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back, "Then let's go. Shall we?"


	6. new apartment

As soon as I stepped out the infirmary, goose bumps formed on my skin as the temperature dropped around me. I smirked knowing it was because of my new roommate. "So," I sighed, as I turned toward the area that was radiating the chilling air. Gray and Loki were sitting in chairs near the door as they turned to look at us. "Shall we head home then, roomie?" I smiled as I clasped my hands together behind my back.

Gray visibly cringed at my words which caused me to laugh. "Aw now, Come on. I will be a good house guest. You won't even know I'm there." I smiled again as I playfully elbowed him in the shoulder while the four of us started to walk toward the guild exit.

We all simultaneously stopped just inside the large doors and stood there silently watched the rain fall for a long while. I could feel the heart ache in every drop and I noticed both Lucy and Loki quickly glace at Gray.

"Well," I said as I turned to Loki, trying to break the awkward silence that had swallowed us. "Thanks for showing me around today."

Loki smiled and leaned in closer to me, flashing his gorgeous smile. "Any time, Valkyrie." He winked quickly at me as I rolled me eyes. "And thank you for bring me back to the guild earlier." I said to Lucy, she gave me a sad smile back and a small nod.

I nodded at her knowing she was thinking of Natsu, just like I was. Loki took off his suit coat and gently hung it over Lucy's shoulders, "I'll walk you home, Luc." She nodded and they turned to leave, both waving their goodbyes as they disappeared around a corner. I turned to face Gray once they were gone, his face was blank but his eyes held a storm of emotions.

"You ready?" I asked in my best bubbly voice. I hated when people were sad or mad it was too much drama for my liking to be honest. He blinked before looking at me and giving me a tight nod. "Then lead the way, ice man." I smiled and waved my arm out in front of us in a sweeping motion, similar to a small bow.

He didn't seem to catch my humor and instead he just sighed heavily and stepped out into the light rain. I watched his back briefly and decided I had better just stop trying to lighten the mood and just follow his lead so I also sighed as I followed him out the guild doors.

As soon as the rain hit my skin I shivered, "Wow, this rain is as cold as ice." I mumbled quietly.

Since my hair was down and still wet from my shower I decided it was a good idea to try and keep the rest of my body dry. I placed my palms together and moved them above my head then spread them out away from each other in an acre, forming a glowing gold and pink umbrella with my fairy dust.

I noticed Gray arch an eye brow at me, but he stayed quite as he walked a few steps ahead of me. We walked in silence for a while with the sound of rain and footsteps as the only noise. It was getting dark so the street lights were starting to flicker on. They reflected off the rain drops and puddles making it look like it was raining liquid gold or star light. Since I didn't have to hold my magic umbrella with my hands, I held my hands out in front of me to catch a few of the falling drops. They were so cold they almost burned my skin. I glanced at Gray and frowned slightly.

"There's room under my umbrella." I offered softly, he suddenly stopped which caused me to stop about 3 feet behind him, waiting for him to react.

He looked up into the black night sky, I could see the rain hitting his pale skin and sliding down his face, each one reflecting the golden glow of the street lights. He was quite for a long time, and I noticed that even thou I could see my breath from the cold air I couldn't see his. I was just about to say something when I finally heard his low raspy voice.

"I need to feel the rain tonight." He said it quietly and slowly causing me to pick up on what he really meant. He felt guilt about Juvia and how he had hurt her, thought it had been for the best they had been friends and he hadn't wanted to ever cause her pain. He wanted… No needed to feel her sadness. He felt he deserved to know her suffering.

After a few more moments of quite I sighed and slowly dissolved my magic umbrella, gasping as the icy rain drenched my body. Gray quickly spun around to face me with a surprised face. "What are you doing?"

I smiled and shrugged as I walked up beside him, "Juvia isn't going through her pain alone. Neither should you." I continued walked down the street before I noticed he wasn't following me. I turned back to face him. He was staring at me with his usual blank face.

"You know," I said as I placed a hand on my hip and tapped my foot in mock annoyance. "I don't actually know where I'm going."

Our eyes locked and a brief moment of silence followed before I saw his lips move ever so slightly up on one side to form a small smirk. He walked forward and slowed as he came up beside me glancing at me again, I gave him a small nod. At that moment we shared a look of understanding, before we turned to continue down the street side by side.

The rest of our walk was uneventful and I busied myself with looking around at the shops and houses we pasted. Finally Gray moved to walk up an apartment's stair case and I sighed in relief. He pulled out his keys and flipped threw them before finding the correct one and turned the lock letting us both in out of the depressing weather. Gray lead me up five flights of stairs, which I guessed was the top floor, and then stopped at his apartment door flipping through his keys once again.

Just then the door across the hall opened and two young men stepped out. One had short green hair and was very muscular with crazy rippling biceps and a tight shirt showing off all his abs underneath and a tan pair of cargo pants. The other had long red hair and a lean form; he wore a plain unbuttoned blue shirt and torn jeans.

"Well, looky here." The one with green hair seared as he took a drag from his cigarette, "And all this time I thought you were gay." I heard Gray moan as he continued to flip threw his keys trying to ignore them.

"Damn Fullbuster, you have been holding out on us." The one with red hair said, as he moved closer to us, eyeing me uncomfortably.

Gray instantly shot his head up and glared at them. "Can it, Wes. You too, Marco. I don't need your crap tonight."

Marco held his hands together in mock sadness, "Oh, poor Fullbuster had a bad day. We better leave him alone." he laughed again, "In fact why don't we take this lovely young lady off your hands, hu? Since your day has been so rough." He grabbed my arm roughly and leaned in close giving me a good whiff of his liquor coated breath.

Before I could react, Gray's fist smashed into the side of Marco's face causing his long red hair to whip around his head. "I said, I don't need your crap tonight." Gray repeated as he towered over Marcos body. Suddenly Wes pushed Gray up against the wall hard and placed a hand on the side of his head.

"What you ganna do about it?" he asked in a serious tone as he blew a cloud of cigarette smoke into Grays face. I was about to form my magic to help fight him off when I noticed Gray smirk.

"You guys never learn, do you?" he asked as he raised his hand and used one finger to push on Wes's grossly large chest. Gray may have been smaller than the other men but his was incredibly strong, Wes quickly lost his footing causing him to slip and fell over with a loud thud. I blinked in surprise until I noticed that the floor was covered in a thin layer of ice, all except where I was standing.

Marco was back on his feet again and quickly charged at Gray while Wes flailed about on the floor, shouting curses at Gray. Gray sighed and flicked his wrist causing a small snow ball to form and fly at Marco's head knocking him onto Wes and causing them both to fumble about yelling at each other. I laughed out loud as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wow," I giggled as Gray went back to flipping through his keys now ignoring the two idiots slipping about on the floor behind him. "Are they always like that?" I asked as Gray finally found the right key and unlocked the door.

He nodded as he turn to face me, "You sure you don't want to go with them?" he teased and

I laughed out loud again.

"Oh please," I said as I moved over to the two morons on the floor, who had stopped their struggling to listen to us talk. I knelt down and pinched Wes's cheek before giving it a hard smack. "They're not my type."

Wes looked shocked and Marco's face was as red as his hair with anger, "But that little emo kid is?" Wes shouted as he pointed to Gray, who was standing by his opened door with his hands in his pockets looking completely annoyed.

I realized then that they thought Gray and I were a couple and they were insulted by the fact that I was with him and not them. The thought made me laugh internally and I decided to have some fun.

I tsked at Wes and Marco as I slowly shook my head, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge." I winked at them as I stood and turned to walk back to Gray making sure to wiggle my hips a little more than necessary. Once I got to him I snaked my arm around his and moved in close to him as I bated my eyes in my best display of sex appeal yet. "Maybe I like Mysterious guys." I said in a husky whisper, but still loud enough for the two boys on the floor to hear me. I then turned slowly and started to walk into the apartment pulling a blushing Gray in behind me and kicking the door closed.

Once the door closed I burst out laughing and released Gray's hand, "Did you see their faces? HA! Priceless. Man, you really don't ever have company do you?" Gray cleared his throat and moved to turn on a lamp near the door.

"No," he said quietly, "I don't." His body language was confusing me and I scrunched my eye brows in confusion.

"Hey did I do something wrong?" I asked as I shifted feet in the entrance way of his apartment. "I mean, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just figured that it would shock them and get them to leave you alone, a bit."

Gray chuckled as he watched me, "No, it's – fine. I just didn't expect it, that's all."

I nodded as a moment of awkward silence passed over us with him just staring at me and me bouncing on the balls of my feet feeling my wet socks squish in my shoes.

"So…" I started, causing him to blink and look away quickly. "Oh uh, ya… um, well I guess I'll give you the tour then."

He showed me the living room, bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom; it was all just as I had expected a typical bachelor pad. Gray had only the necessities such as one black love seat a small black coffee table, a TV, and one lamp; for the living room. The bedroom had a queen sized bed with a black comforter and navy blue sheets, a small laundry bin by a door; I assumed must be a closet, and one black night stand that had a digital clock along with an empty glass on it. The kitchen had all the usual stuff: fridge, oven, sink, toaster, microwave, and 'oh thank God' a coffee pot. Lastly was the bathroom it had one black rug, a surprisingly, white shower curtain and one black towel.

"So, that's it. I guess we will have to get you some stuff tomorrow." Gray said as he ran a hand threw his shaggy hair.

"Oh, don't worry about that I have some money for my own stuff." I said as I dropped my bag near the door. "Um, would it be alright if I showered? I usually love the cold, but…" I trailed off as I looked outside at the rain; it had started raining harder during our walk here and was basically a full on down pour now.

Gray nodded as he disappeared into his room then came back holding out a shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants to me. I looked at him in question. "You're soaked to the bone. You're not planning on wearing those to bed are you." He chuckled

I glanced down realizing he was right, the clothes from Lucy were dripping wet and so was my back pack meaning all the clothes in there were also soaked. I gasped loudly causing Gray to flinch back as I quickly dropped to my knees and unzipped my bag slowly pulled out... my book. I groaned as I realized it was completely soaked threw as well.

"Oh man," I sagged my head. "I just got this book."

Gray chuckled as he knelt down beside me extending his hand in request for the book. I handed it to him and he gently opened it and examined the damage. "Don't worry someone at the guild can probably fix it." He smiled and handed it back to me along with the dry clothes.

I sighed as I took the clothes and book from him, "Thanks."

Gray nodded as he went to sit on the couch, "You can have the bed by the way. You had a rough day."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I tried to say but I stopped when he shot me a quick yet serious look, I snapped my mouth shut at the sudden change in his mood.

"You need rest." He said firmly before his gaze softened slightly and he turned to look at the TV. "Pulse, I'm not very tired. Think I'll watch some TV for a while."

"Oh," I said quietly, "Ok then, I'll just… go." I turned toward the bathroom as Gray continued to stare at the blank TV screen, I knew that he probably wouldn't sleep that night, not when we could so clearing hear the heavy rain still falling out side.

I sighed to myself as I closed the bathroom door behind me and started to peel off my wet clothes. I decided I would take a bath since it would give both me and Gray more time to ourselves. I glanced above the tub and noticed a large window, I stepped into the tub and reached up to opened it all the way letting the sound of the rain fill the bathroom. I shivered in the cold night air and decided I would take a rare hot bath. I turned on the water and as the tub filled I faced the mirror.

I ran my fingers threw my hair untangling it and quickly tied it in a large messy bun on top of my head; I leaned forward to examine myself a bit. The cut on my cheek did in fact leave a faint scar along with a few new ones on my torso and legs. I didn't mind though they were just a few among many. The two most noticeable ones were a small burn mark from that night our house burned down on my left shoulder and a large three claw mark scar on my right hip from a fight with a creature I had ran into in the woods. That had been right after my dragon disappeared.

'My dragon…' I thought as I stared at my face in the mirror. I missed her desperately. Her face was the one I saw when I thought of my mother, after so long together and all she had done for me how could it not be.

"Natasha," I whispered as I lifted my hand up to form a small ball of my fairy dragon slayer magic in my palm. My eyes started to sting and I breathed in deep blinking them away quickly.

I turned back to the tub, turning off the water and slowly stepped in letting the water come up to my chin. I sighed in contentment and silently thanked Gray's landlord for making the tub so large.

I laid my head back on the rim and looked out the large opened window at the rain, 'What a day?' I thought to myself, 'I joined a guild, met a few interesting yet nice people, had a few battles, wound up in an infirmary, moved into a new apartment with a new roommate, and… finally saw Natsu.'

I closed my eyes at the thought of my brother, and I felt my eyes stinging again as I remembered how he has reacted to seeing me. I hung my head and covered my face with my hands, I decided that Juvia had the right idea, and I let my tears fall.

I cried for my parents, for Natasha, for Natsu, and for myself; glad to know that my cries were being drowned out by the sounds of the rain.

Once I had finished in the bathroom, sometime later, I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off. Gray had given me a pair of large gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt, I sighed when I put them on and the pants were practically falling off me, while the top on the other hand, was quite snug in certain areas. I grumbled down at my chest, it seemed determined to stretch out every article of clothing I wore.

I let my hair down again and ran my finger thought it making a mental note to buy a hair brush the next day. I pulled it to one side, making a loose messy braid that hung to my waist. Then I quietly slipped out of the bathroom and looked briefly toward the couch. It was dark but I could just make out Gray still sitting there facing the black screen of the TV.

I debated going over to talk with him, but decided against it. The only thing that would heal both Juvia and Gray would be time. Pulse, my body was exhausted; I needed a good night's rest. I made my way to Gray's room and climbed inside his large bed.

The mattress was amazingly soft and the sheets were surprisingly silky. I felt my eyes get heavy as they showed me just how tried I really was. My body was starting to warm up under the covers and I breathe in a deep sleepy sigh catching a scent that was a lot like fresh fallen snow and peppermint.

I laughed inside my head as sleep started to overtake my senses. The last thing I remember thinking was, 'Gray smells like Christmas.'

The sound of thunder booming outside made me jolt awake. I sat up breathing hard and frantically looked around the room; remembering where I was I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bedroom window throwing it open wide.

The sky was still black with angry swirling clouds rolling across it; every few minutes lighting and thunder would erupt from the blackness, lighting up the city and reflecting off the rain. I quickly spun around and ran into the living room, looking for Gray.

He was standing outside on his small balcony fully dressed, letting the rain soak threw to his skin. His head was turned up toward the sky and I could see his shoulders shacking slightly, I froze when I saw him raise a hand up to cover his face and I realized, with surprise, that he was crying.

I felt my heart ache with pain for both Gray and Juvia, I hadn't know either of them for more than a day and I still could see that even thought it was not love, they had a deep connection.

I stepped backward quietly sneaking out of the living room to let Gray have this moment to himself. Once I was back in the bedroom I looked at the clock on the night stand, it was about 5:00am.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be going back to sleep, I glanced down at my clothes and thought briefly. I then decided it would be a good idea to go up the street and get me and Gray some breakfast. I remembered seeing a donut shop not far away.

I tightened the super large sweat pants around my waist and pulled on the high tops Lucy lent me. I glanced outside as another thunder clap echoed and decided it would be ok if I used Gray's large black hoodie and black beanie that were lying near the laundry bin.

'I'll just through them in the bin when I get back. He will never know.' I thought as I pulled the hoodie on.

After I was dressed I opened the bedroom door and slowly stepped out, Gray was no longer standing outside in the rain or sitting on the couch, but I noticed the light spilling out from under the door to the bathroom. As I got closer I could hear the shower running and I sigh in relief, it was good that he was taking a relaxing shower.

'Hopefully it will help him feel better.' I thought as I went to the apartment door and stepped quietly out into the hall.

I made my way down the flights of stairs stopping at the door to form my magic umbrella once again; I stepped outside and glance up into the sky. The rain seemed to have eased up and there was no more thunder or lighting.

'Juvia must be resting.' I thought sadly as I started to walk down the street toward the donut shop.

I took my time weaving as I walked so I could step in all the puddles. I enjoyed seeing the ripples and splashes around my feet.

A few shops were starting to open up; their neon open signs flickering on, casting colored light onto the slick streets making it look like someone had spilled radioactive paint onto the concrete. I breathed in deeply letting the moist air fill my lunges as I walked on with my hands in the hoodie's front pocket.

Once I had made it to the donut shop I was glad to see it was already open, I went inside and bought a bag full of assorted donuts and two large coffees.

I sipped my coffee on the way back feeling rather content considering everything that had happened so far, but as I turned the last corner to Gray's apartment I froze. A shirtless Gray was standing on the front steps looking around in a panic. I quickly started rush toward him, concern racing through my veins.

"Gray!?" I called as I splashed through a few puddles in my hast.

He quickly turned to me and I saw relief flood his eyes, he let out a loud groan as he put both his hands on his face. Seeing his reaction I slowed as I finally got closer to him.

"Gray?" I asked, "Is everything aright?"

He sat down heavily on the wet steps and held his hands together over his mouth, I could see he face changing from relief to anger.

"Where the hell were you?" he snapped harshly at me causing me to flinch.

I titled my head in confusion as I racked my brain for reasons as to why he would be mad at me. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he growled deep in his throat and quickly stood back up.

"How would I explain it to Natsu if I lost his sister after one night, hu?" he shouted down at me.

I laughed out loud, then quickly snapped my mouth shut surprised at myself, Gray also looked surprised at my response, as he towered over me standing two steps ahead of me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just… well; you don't have to worry about that. Natsu doesn't exactly care about me much right now." I looked up at Gray before adding with a shrug, "Understandably, of course."

Gray sighed again; I was beginning to think he did that a lot, as he pinched the bridged of his nose and closed his eyes. "Regardless, don't wonder off again. Alright?' he looked at me then our eyes locking, I could see the demand in his eyes; he was very serious. I nodded and he then turned back to the apartment waving for me to follow.

Once we were back inside I laid the coffee and donuts out on the coffee table as I sat on the floor cross-legged. Gray flopped down onto the couch lying on his stomach with one leg and arm hanging of the side.

"I got you coffee." I smiled brightly at him, "I know you didn't sleep much, and I also got a bunch of different donuts. I don't know what you normal like so, ya." I stopped my rambling when I noticed him watching me with curious eyes.

"What?" I asked placing my hands in my lap as I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Is that…" he started as he lifted himself up onto his forearms to look at me better. "My sweater?"

I blushed as my head snapped down to look at the hoodie, "Oh um, well all my clothes are still wet and it was by the laundry bin so I figured it was already dirty and well, I honestly expected to make it back without you noticing I left." I rushed feeling my face getting redder.

Gray chuckled as he moved to sit on the couch, "Its fine," he said while he started to dig through the donut bag. "It suits you."

I smiled back at him, "Why thank you."

We finished eating in s comfortable silence. When I was done I stood up and stretched, "Well I have to go do some shopping. Soooo," I smiled down at him.

"Oh no," he said quickly holding his hands up, "I don't do shopping."

I giggled at his reaction, "Bad experience, hu?"

"You could say that," he smiled as he stretched out on the couch again this time on his back. "My friend Erza is kind of a shopaholic, though you wouldn't know it by looking at her."

"Erza?" I thought out loud, "Lucy mentioned her. You guys are all in some kind of group right?"

Gray nodded, "Ya, it basically just means we join up to go on missions. We all work pretty well together."

"I think I would like to meet her," Gray raised an eye brow at me in question. "Well, she is close to Natsu right?"

Gray nodded, "Well, it would just help me get to know him more without actually having to be around him." I paused in thought then turned to look at Gray. "Did that make sense?"

Gray was silent for a moment before he ran a hand threw his raven hair and stood up. "Let me get ready."

I blinked in confusion, "Its ok, you don't have too. Just point me in the right direction. I can go alone. I'm used to being on my own so don't worry." I said waving him off, "Besides you should try to get some sleep."

Gray chuckled at me and shook his head. "You wanna know more about your brother or not?"

A light bulb when off in my head, "Oh," I said understand his motive now. "Really? You don't mind, that would be amazing."

Gray smiled at me again, "No, I don't mind. I think I could use the distraction actually."

"Great then let's go." I smiled as I headed toward the door. I heard Gray chuckle again as he grabbed his keys and followed me.

I opened the apartment door and stood in the door way waiting for him. I turned back to look at him and jumped backward shrieking loudly as I quickly covered my eyes. "Gray your clothes!" I yelled.

I heard Gray curse and the sound of his feet as he ran toward his room. I removed my hands from my eyes and laughed, this was truly going to be an interesting living arrangement.


	7. Shopping

I smiled as Gray led me down the street; he seemed to be in better spirits since the night before, which I was glad for, nothing, is worse than hanging out with a depressed person. I just don't know how to comfort people I guess.

The rain we only a light drizzle now and we were starting to see more and more people walking about, since it was still early there was a slight chill in the air and walking next to Gray combined with the drizzling rain made it that much colder.

I found that I didn't mind so much, even though I could see my breath while I walked beside Gray. I glanced around us and noticed I couldn't see anyone else's, including Gray's.

Before we had left the apartment Gray had thankfully put on a full outfit; he was wearing a pair of light blue baggy jeans that had some tearing in the knee area and a large navy blue hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head making some of his raven colored hair stick out around the sides.

"So," I asked drawing his attention to me, "What exactly can ice make magic do? I mean besides the obvious."

Gray raised an eye brow at me, "What do you think?" he said with a playful smile,

I tapped my chin in mock thought, "Well, I first noticed it when I first met you, the temperature is always colder when you're around, and I noticed you playing with the ice in your drink at the bar…"

Gray stopped and looked down at me with a confused face, causing my words to slowly trail off, "What?"

"You figured out I have ice make magic from that?" he asked in surprise,

I smirked, letting out an embarrassing snort at the same time, "Well no. You also froze the bubble Juvia trapped me in, and then formed ice on the floor of the apartment hallway where you tripped up your neighbor's, and you formed a snowball out of thin air and threw it at Marco…"

Gray looked up in thought before continuing on our way, "Hu." he said quietly,

"Also, Loki told me that that is the reason you strip." I smiled at him laughing as I noticed a light pink form on his cheeks.

"Ya, my teacher, Ur, taught me ice make magic along with another guy name Lyon. He has the same problem." Gray looked at me and cocked a crooked smile, "She had us train in minimal clothing so we could be one with our element but in teaching us that we picked up the… habit." He chuckled at his own words and I laughed with him as we turned down another street.

"Do you ever get cold?" I asked, he chuckled as he turned to look at me again.

"Yes, I actually can feel cold, but it takes subzero temperatures to actually have that happen." Gray stopped walking and I looked confused until I looked around us, we were in the most beautiful part of the city I had seen so far.

It seemed to be some kind of outdoor shopping center. It was a huge wide open area with shops circling a beautifully green park. There were huge green trees spotting the court yard and a large pond with flowers surrounding it. There were picnic tables and vine covered gazebos scattered around the water's edge and I could see small two man boats near the shore; but since it was raining nobody seemed interested in being out on the water. Suddenly my nose perked up and I breathed in deeply smelling all kinds of delicious food wafting toward us from the food court; sweet cinnamon and cookie dough, pizza and tangy teriyaki, and most importantly… coffee.

I must have looked as excited as I felt because Gray chuckled beside me and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh no," he said as he put both his hands into his pants pockets, "Your ganna be just as bad as Erza."

I looked up at him with a wide smile as I bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, I could practically feel my eyes sparkling.

Gray put his weight on one leg and gave me a crooked smile, "So what first?"

"Coffee!" I all but shouted, throwing my hands up in the air as I took off toward the food court with Gray hurrying after me.

"You just had coffee." He said once he caught up with me,

I glanced at him and held up my hand as if I was holding a mug and pointed at his with my other hand. Gray seemed confused and gave me a question shrug. I sighed as I let my hands fall, before putting them back into the same position.

"See this?" I said pointing to my empty hand, Gray nodded. "It's an empty hand."

He chuckled at me, "Really?" he asked in a teasing voice,

"Yes and what's wrong with it, Gray? I ask you." I said in a dramatic voice. He kept laughing at me as we made it to the coffee line.

"It's empty." I finished loudly, "I need me my coffee."

We moved forward slowly in the line, "So, how do you take your coffee, then?" he asked as he looked over the massive menu.

"Seriously, Gray," I said flatly as he looked at me confused. "I take my coffee very, very seriously."

He smirked at me, "I can see that."

Once we finally got to the barista, I placed my order as I reached for my pocket to get my money, but Gray's cold hand on my forearm stopped me. I looked up at him surprised,

"I got it." He said as he handed the lady the money,

"Gray, you didn't have to do that. I have money, you know?" I said trying to hide my face from his view as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

He shrugged as we moved to the pick-up line, "You bought breakfast." He said with another crooked smile.

"Alright then. Now, we are even." I smiled back.

After I got my coffee we went looking through the stores, I found most of the essentials I needed like; a hair brush, shampoo and conditioner, etc. After that I glanced down at my clothes and sighed.

Gray noticed, "What's the matter?"

"The only thing left is clothes," he raised an eye brow confused at my statement. "I hate shopping for clothes."

Gray burst out laughing which made me jump, "I'm sorry, I just haven't heard a girl say that before."

"Well, now you have." I huffed as I walked faster to distance myself from him, though his long legs made it easy for him to keep up with me.

"Don't be mad," he chuckled, "Why do you hate shopping for clothes? You seemed way too excited when we first got here to hate shopping."

I sighed as I slowed to a stop and hung my head; Gray stopped to and waited patiently for me to answer. I finally clenched my fists around my bags handle and groaned before quickly spinning around to lean in close to him with an intense face. He was surprised at first and recoiled slightly.

"Ok, look." I whispered as I looked around us quickly, he understood instantly that I was trying to tell him something secret. So he leaned in closer to hear me better, I looked around again before turning my head to the ground in shame. "I haven't ever really been shopping, ok."

Gray pulled back a little to look at me but I was too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "After my parents died I lived with a dragon, alright." I felt the words quickly start pouring from my mouth,

"She got me whatever I needed I was young so I never asked where it came from, it was just… there. Then when she disappeared I had to figure everything out alone." I breathed in a deep breath before continuing in a softer voice, still focusing on the ground under my feet.

"I didn't have any money or means of getting money, so I did what I had to. Sometimes that meant taking clothes from someone laundry line or from the store when no one was looking, but once I figured out that people would hire me to do jobs because of my magic ability I got money and would leave some of it at the houses I had taken the clothes from. But still didn't know how to 'shop,' so I just go in when my clothes get to worn to keep wearing and grab the closest thing to the door, pay and leave." I said in almost a whisper, still looking at my feet. I was frustrated at my own ignorance and innocents, I felt completely ashamed and embarassed.

I was 18, for Pete sake; I should know how to shop for myself. I shouldn't have had to figure it out alone, I should have had… I shook my head quickly pushing the depressing thoughts aside. Going down that thought path would only make me cry and I never let people see me cry if I could help it.

I had always kept to myself after I lost Natasha; I traveled all over looking for her and Natsu, never staying in one place for long. I had no one and I had never felt so embarrassed until now, standing in front of Gray telling him how pathetic I am.

Gray was quite a long time as we stood there with people walking around us giving us weird looks. Until he finally let out a sigh and gently took my shoulder in his hand, steering me toward a store called, 'Jess's wardrobe.'

I blinked in surprise as we approached it. It was a bright colorful clothing store; the manikins out front were wearing all kinds of fashions, from armor to bathing suits, hipster to punk. As we got closer I could hear that there was loud music pouring out from the door. I felt panic start to bubble up inside me, I have never worn anything so bold in my life, my outfits consisted mostly of plain t-shirts, jeans and high boots.

Gray was practically shoving me forward as I felt my feet start to drag, when we finally were inside I stood frozen as I looked at the clothes around me; Gray stood next to me and chuckled at my expression before me pulled me farther into the sea of leather, chain mail, neon, and glitter.

"Jess?" Gray called out over the loud music,

"Yes?" A voice hollered from the back, Gray made his way to it pulling me along with him.

As we reached the back of the store, a young woman about our age appeared sitting on a counter top, flipping through a note pad and holding a pen between her teeth. She was very beautiful with large forest green eyes, milky white flawless skin, and shapely ruby red lips. She had a long sleeved leopard print dress on that flared at her small waist and stopped at her knees, she worn purple tights and black ankle high high heels. She had her long black hair tied up in a pin up type style with a large black bow on one side. She smiled widely at Gray as we approached and turned the music down using a remote before gracefully hopping off the counter and batting her long eye lashes up at him.

"Why if it isn't Gray Fullbuster?" she said in a sultry voice, "What brings you to my humble shop? Finally ready to take me on that date?"

Gray seemed unaffected but Jess's bold flirting and turned to me; he still had his hand on my forearm and pulled me forward with it.

"This is Valkyrie. She needs some clothes." Gray said flatly as he released my arm and put his hands back in his pockets.

I smiled nervously at the beautiful girl half expecting another jealous battle like I had had with Juvia, but instead Jess clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, a new canvas!" she squealed as she quickly started to bounce around me rattling of colors and sizes. I blinked in surprise as I looked at Gray and he let out a chuckle.

"Jess is a Fairy tail wizard too." He explained, "Though her magic is not good for anything other than decorating."

"But my passion is fashion, Fullbuster." Jess pointed a long pained finger nail at Gray with a stern face before she turned back to me with a wide smile. "Now, what is your magic and what are your hobbies?"

"Well," I hesitated s I glanced at Gray for help, he just nodded at me, silently encouraging me to answer Jess's questions.

"I am a fair dragon slayer…" I started but Jess interrupted me with a snap of her fingers.

The note pad she had been flipping through instantly flew to her side and hovered near her head. I watched as 'Fairy dragon slayer' appeared on the blank page and my mouth fell into a small 'O' shape.

"Keep going, dear. I'm just taking notes." Jess explained with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, um well, I guess… I like reading…a lot. Uh, I love drawing and the rain. Uh, coffee, donuts, slippers…" I continued as I watched the note pad fill up with a list of the things I was saying.

Jess listened quietly nodding her head and looking as if she was in deep thought. "And can I see a little of your magic?"

I raised my hand and formed a small glowing gold and pink rain cloud in the palm of my hand with my magic fairy dust. Jess gasped as she watched me, "It's beautiful." She said quietly before I dissolved it and placed my hand behind my head laughing in embarrassment.

"Oh gee, thanks." I smiled,

"So do you have an idea of what you want?" she asked me quickly and as I opened my mouth to speak I was instantly cut off.

"I say we got retro, very hipster. You have the perfect body for it. Long tone legs and a flat tan stomach…" She said as she lifted my shirt up slightly to see my tummy. I squealed loudly and pulled it back down looking at her horrified. She continued talking to herself, as if nothing had happened.

"You're very blessed in the chest department, mmhmm very well endowed…" She continued and suddenly waved her hand in the air and a yellow tape measurer appeared, she quickly wrapped it around my chest, waist, hips, and thighs; as the note pad started to fill in with my sizes.

"Yes, I think suspenders will be a must. Oh, and leggings…" She let out a high pitched squeal making me flinch,

"Oh my gosh, you are going to be so gorgeously adorable." She then quickly ran into the back behind a beaded curtain.

I stood frozen in place with my mouth slightly hanging open, 'what is that girl on?' I thought to myself.

Gray chuckled beside me snapped me back to reality, "Sorry. Jess tends to get… carried away when it comes to her work."

"That was insane," I said quietly while still eyeing the door way she had left through. "What is her kind of magic anyway?"

"She had control over materials, like fabric or metal. She uses it to pretty much make any kind of clothing you can imagine. She makes all the guilds armor and clothing, the girls love it." Gray explained

"What is she doing back there?" I asked knowing I knew the answer but was hoping I was wrong.

Gray smiled at me, "She is making you some out fits."

I face paled as I groaned, "Gray!" I shouted, "I can't afford a whole new wardrobe. If I could I would be getting my own place instead of crashing at yours."

Before Gray could answer me Jess reappeared with an arm full of clothing. "Ready." She said in a loud sing song voice.

"Ready for what?" I asked hesitantly,

Jess rolled her large green eyes, "Ready to try them on, silly. Besides, I'm not letting you walk out of my shop wearing that." She pointed at the clothes I was currently wearing and I felt my face flash red in embarrassment, 'It seems like I am getting embarrassed a lot lately.' I thought briefly

I up blinked at Gray as Jess dragged me to the dressing rooms, he seemed to be enjoying my embarrassment as he followed and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

Jess came into the small room with me, "Ok Hun, go ahead. I'll show you what goes with what." I hesitated as she stared at me.

"Um look, I'm sorry but I can't afford all this, I don't…" Jess quickly waved me off,

"You're a new member of Fairy tail, right?" I nodded slightly, "Then this is on the house, kind of like welcome to the family." She smiled widely at me as she lifted the sleeve of her dress to reveal a red Fairy tail mark on her forearm.

I gave her a small smile, "Alright, then thank you."

"Yes, yes, now let's try these on. I can't wait to see how they look." She squealed again making me laugh.

Once I had on the first outfit I smiled slightly, I had never worn anything like it but I was actually finding that I loved it. I was feeling like my true self was showing though for the first time in my life.

"Oh, I love it." Jess smiled widely, "Ok, let's show Gray." I blinked at her and tried to stutter out a protest, but she had already opened the door and Gray was still sitting in his chair patiently waiting, as he tapping his hands on the arms of his chair to the music that was still playing quietly.

He turned lazily to look over at us and as soon as he saw me he smile wide. I felt a little relieved, I mean I liked the outfit but it was louder than I was used to. It was encouraging to see someone else also liked it, so I wouldn't be walking around town looking like some kind of clown.

Starting at my feet, Jess had put me in an awesome pair of neon pink high top sneakers with bright blue leggings that had purple and pink glitter on them, making them look like they were covered in swirling galaxies, with a pair of black booty shorts over them. I had a gray fitted t-shit on that said, 'coffee, books, and rain' in big black lettering. Jess had also insisted on having me wear a pair of black suspenders and then a long light weight button up charcoal sweater that hung open and down to my knees. Lastly, a purple and pink tie dye scarf that looped around my neck twice and laid on my chest, and a light gray floppy beanie.

I stepped forward smiling widely, "What do you think?" I laughed as I twirled around.

Gray stood up and laughed, "I think it's defiantly you."

I smiled "I know. Did you read the shirt, perfect right?"

"Hold on, not yet." Jess called as she ran through a few aisles of her store grabbing a few things,

"Do you wear glasses?" she called from somewhere to our left.

"Yes!" I hollered back, before she returned to us.

"Do you have them with you?" She asked and I nodded as I pulled them out and handed then to her, she opened them up and had them hover in front of her as she pulled out another pair and had them hover next to mine.

She held up her hands in fists in front of them and then suddenly sprang her fingers open sending a small jet of red light from her hands to the glasses. After a moment she smiled and grabbed them both and held them out to me.

"Here. I duplicated the prescription into the new ones, now you have two pair." She smiled at me as I took them in awe, "Wow thanks." I said as I looked down at the new pair.

My old glasses where small copper wire ones that I was way too embarrassed to ever wear in front of anyone unless I needed them. But the new ones; they were adorable; they had large lenses and thick black framing.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Jess." I smiled at her,

"Oh don't thank me yet, here." She handed me two more scarfs and two purses before stepping back and smiling widely, "There now you can thank me."

I looked down at the scarfs, one was a thick brown woven one and the other was a blue one with glittery white snowflakes on it. The purses were just as amazing, one was a dark chocolate color that was covered in fringe and the other one was an actual book made into a large purse with a long shoulder strap.

I felt my eyes start to tear up as I held all the clothes and accessories in my arms. Jess's smile faded quickly as she saw my tears and I internally scolded myself at my weakness.

"What's the matter? You don't like them?" she asked in a hurt voice and I quickly snapped my head up. "Oh no, it's not that…" I said quickly, as I set the clothes down and started wiping at my eyes,

"It's just I have never had anyone be so nice to me and then once I got to the guild… and then meeting everyone…" I looked from Gray to Jess, "I am just very thankful, that's all." I ended in a whisper.

Jess instantly jumped at me giving me a tight hug, "I'm so glad you love it, you look amazing."

She turned to eye Gray slightly before turning back to me, "You be good to our little Gray and we can call it even."

"Wha… oh no." I stuttered again and Gray blushed bright red before clearing his throat. "No, Valkyrie is just staying with me till she gets on her feet... Masters Orders."

Jess eyed us both for a minuet as she tapping her chin lightly. "Hmm that's a real shame. You do make an adorable couple."

After that she placed the rest of the clothes she had made me into a few large bags and handed them to Gray. "You two have fun." She winked as she waved us out the door.

Once outside, Gray and I walked quietly for a few moments, before he let out a tried sigh. "So, do you need anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think so but maybe I should get a futon or something. So, I could sleep in the living room."

Gray looked around briefly and then redirected our path toward another store.

After we got what I needed there we decided to get some lunch at a nearby café, we went inside and Gray dumped all my bags into a booth seat and slide into the no opposite them, I laughed as I put the bags I had with the other bags and slide into the booth next to Gray.

He chuckled and pointed to the mountain of shopping bags across from us. "I didn't think it could be done, but I honestly think you managed to out shop Lucy and Erza."

I laughed too; I had to admit the amount of bags was ridiculous. "Hey," I defended, "Most of that is because of Jess and you know it."

We both laughed as a waiter appeared to take our order, Gray instantly tensed up beside me and I felt panic rise as I saw his face twist with fear. I quickly followed his gaze to our waiter. She was about our age and extremely beautiful with long red hair; she had long tone legs and a very shapely body. But as I looked at her face I flinched to, it seemed very out of character to her other feminine features. She was wearing a waiter outfit that was yellow with white ruffles and she was staring at Gray with an almost death glair as she slammed the menus down hard on the table.

"Erza!" Gray yelped loudly holding his hands up in defense, "Hold on, let me explain."

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow magic and a large war hammer appeared in Erza's hand, "Explain? Explain how I leave for a week and come back to find half the guild smashed in, Natsu refusing to speak to anyone, Juvia in a deep depression, and you…" her eyes flared a bright red in rage, "Your out here dating some floosy!" She roared as she swung her weapon toward Gray quickly.

Just before the large war hammer hit our table I formed a glowing shield with my magic, placing both my hands out in front of me; she hit my shield with such force it cracked under her strength and I fell back against Grays chest surprised at her power.

Gray quickly pushed me aside as he sprang to his feet, hopping onto the table and dodging another swing from Erza's hammer with a flip over her head. He landed behind her and formed a large ice sword in each hand,

"Erza! Stop!" he yelled at her as another yellow flash left Erza standing there with matching swords, just like Gray. I watched as the people in the café quickly jumped up and started rushing out the doors.

As I turned back to Gray I watched briefly as he started to fight with the redhead, I jumped to me feet and watched in confusion, 'I thought they were very close, friends.'

I quickly decided I had to do something instead of just standing there like an idiot; I knew Gray more than Erza so, at the moment, my loyalty lied with him.

I stepped forward spreading my arms out wide as I let out a loud battle cry bringing them together in a defanging clap sending a wave of my fairy dust at Erza as she jumped through the air. She saw it coming and managed to slice the wave in half as she landed and turned to face me. I saw pure rage in her beautiful face and I took in a deep breath as I slammed my foot down hard onto the ground and then screamed, "Fairy Dragon Roar." I noticed her face morph into shock just before my magic hit her.

"Valkyrie! Stop!" I heard Gray yell at me and I instantly closed my mouth stopping the tornado of magic that was shooting from my mouth. I turned to him quickly and he gave me a small nod before we both turned to look at where Erza had been, in her place was a large black shield with large spikes coming out of all sides. Suddenly it lowered revealing an unscratched Erza; she seemed to have lost her rage and instead looked at me with what seemed to be understanding.

"Valkyrie." She said in a monotone voice, "Natsu's sister." I set my face into a determined glair as I gave her a slight nod.

She stared at me for a long time before she turned to Gray, "We should talk." Was all she said as she turned and disappeared into the back of the café. Gray sighed loudly and gently placed a hand on my shoulder before he followed after her.

I glanced around the café and shuttered at the damage. A few people started to poke their heads out of the debris and I waved in a nervous motion as I smiled widely, "Um, its ok now." I said with a light giggle.

Later, I sat on the curb in front of the cafe with a large magic umbrella formed over me and my many bags. I waited for a very long time before Gray and Erza finally came out of the café and approached me. I quickly stood up dusting off my rear as they got close.

"Valkyrie, this is Erza Scarlet." Gary said in a stranded voice, leading me to believe he was annoyed about something. "Erza, this is Valkyrie Dragneel."

Erza extended her armor clad hand in a very professional manner and I hesitated slight before taking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive my earlier behavior." She said in that same monotone voice.

I shrugged, "To be honest you're not the first one I have had to fight since I got here."

"So I have heard." She responded we held eye contact for a moment before Gray cleared his throat loudly and Erza glanced at him, "Well then, I must be going. I need to speak with the café owner about the damages." She then quickly turned and disappeared back into the café.

There was a long moment of silence between me and Gray as the rain continued to fall around us, "She is very close to Natsu." I said quietly, Gray looked at me as I continued, "That's why she acted that way, isn't it? Because I have hurt someone close to her."

Gray sighed again as he ran a hand threw his wet hair and looked at me, "She will come around." I blinked as I looked at him with a sad face, I had been looking forward to meeting Erza, another one of Natsu's close friends, but I guess that was naïve of me. It stung slightly, her harness toward me, but I knew I deserved it and in a way it was comforting to know Natsu had such loyal friends surrounding him all these years.

As I looked at Gray, I noticed he was watching me carefully with a look of concern on his handsome face. I gave him a small smile of reassurance as I also realized he was standing unprotected in the rain, I slowly waved my hand forming a smaller umbrella over him and he looked up at it as he returned me smile.

"Come on, lets head home." He said as he reached down and picked up most of the bags, I gave him another small smile as I picked up the ones that he left behind and followed after him.

It was late in the afternoon as we made our way to the apartment in silence. I let my mind wonder to the events of the day. I had bought everything I would need to take up a temporary residence at Gray's, I had successfully made a new friend in Jess and I had also met another one of Natsu's close friends. I looked up at the darkening sky remembering Erza's words.

'Was Natsu really refusing to speak to anyone, because of me? And poor Juvia…' the rain was proof that she was still hurting as well. I sighed as I hung my head. All I had done so far since I had arrived was cause damage and hurt people. I was lost in my own thoughts as I continued to walk beside Gray in silence.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come after all.'

Well that's chapter 7. hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. PLEASE REVIEW. it give me motivation to up date sooner, pulse its nice to get feed back ^_^ thanx again


	8. Ice and Lighting

I stretched out my arms high above my head letting out a groan after I had set my bags down on the living room floor, Gray grunted as he struggled to get through the apartments front door. I giggled as I rushed over to help him.

"I can't tell you how much you have helped me out, Gray." I thanked him as I took a few bags from his hands and set them beside the others on the floor.

Gray shrugged as he finally fit in the door and he used his foot to kick it closed behind him. "Don't worry about it."

"No really, I can see that I have been a huge inconvenience and I just want you to know I appreciate it and that I plan on moving out as soon as…" I said seriously, but Gray turned to me with a soft chuckle causing me to stop midsentence and tilt me head in confusion.

"Valkyrie," he smiled widely at me, "You need to stop feeling like a burden. I honestly don't mind you being here."

I blushed at his words as I started to fiddle with my long side braid, he noticed me blush and it caused him to blush also. He quickly turned away from me and cleared his throat as he started to unload the bags.

"I mean, you're a lot easier to hang out with than most of the other people I know." He said under his breath, but I still heard it, I moved forward to help him empty the many bags while I laughed quietly.

"Tell me about them." I asked as I sat on the floor organizing the stuff I had bought, while looking at him once in a while as he spoke.

"Let's see." He said as he thought briefly, "You already know Loki, Levy, Lucy and… Juvia."

Gray froze and his face fell at the mention of the water mage. I felt my insides tighten at the sadness on his face and I cleared my throat softly to draw his attention in a gentle manner. He looked up at me and slightly shook his head as he took a deep breath before continuing emptying bags. I took that as a sign to continue our conversation.

"I also got to briefly meet Gajeel, Laxus and Mirajane." I started to fold my new clothes and sort them out in piles on the floor.

"Well then, I guess I'll start with Cana; she is our age too and uses Card magic. You know, she can tell your future and interrupt your dreams as well as fight. She has been in the guild as long as me, I think even longer; her dad actually is one of the strongest wizards in the guild, thou we all just found that out. Oh and a word of warning she can out drink everyone at the guild so don't ever let her talk you into challenging her."

I laughed, "Noted."

"Um, next are Mirajane's siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. All three siblings use take over magic, so if they fight an animal they can take its power as well as its form. Elfman is nice enough he is huge and is always yelling some nonsense about being a 'real man.' And Lisanna…"

Gray stopped his movements again and looked off in thought. "Um, you best avoid her for a while, I think."

I was taken aback by his request, "hu... Why?"

He chuckled, "She has always had a thing for Natsu, so I could see her holding some kind of weird loyalty grudge for him."

"A thing?" I asked tilting my head slightly, "Like a crush?"

Gray nodded, "But everyone knows that Natsu fell for Lucy as soon as he dragged her into the guild."

I smiled as I remembered the kind blonde. "Well so far as big sister, I approve." I said in mock authority, causing Gray to laugh.

Once we were don't emptying the bags onto the living room floor Gray asked if I was hungry and since we ran into… complications at the café and never got our lunch, I nodded eagerly. He laughed again and I smiled as I stood up and followed him into his small kitchen.

Gray moved to the fridge as I hopped up onto the counter to watch him cook. I watched quietly as he moved about the kitchen and continued to talk about his guild mates. I smiled as I listened to him tell me about his friends. It was nice having someone to talk to, I hadn't had that since Natasha disappeared and even then dragons generally talk about different things then people.

Gray was still wearing his clothes from earlier, much to my relief but his hair was now sticking out in every direction because of it being damp from the rain. I realized that even though I had only hung out with him for the day I was really enjoying his company. He was patient and compassionate as well as having a good sense of humor.

'Maybe staying with him won't be so bad.' I thought briefly as I smiled while listening as he was laughing and telling me a story about how Elfman had tried to out drink Cana and failed, ending in him and Natsu drawing on the poor young man's face while he was unconscious.

He had decided to make us mac and cheese with hot dogs, which had me giggling, "Dinner of kings, hu?" I asked in a teasing voice.

He chuckled, "Yes and if you don't like it your out of luck, lady." He teased back as he dished out the food and handed me a plate.

I smiled as I accepted it and started to eat still sitting on the counter with one leg pulled up under the other. Gray leaned up against the counter across from me while he ate his own food.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting someone?" I asked,

Gray shook his head as he set his plate down and went to see who was at the door. I hopped off the counter and peeked around the door frame to see as well.

Gray opened the door and I could see the large build of Gajeel filling the small hall way.

"Gajeel?" Gray said in surprise. "What's up?"

Gajeel pushed his way past Gray who stepped aside and closed the door behind him. Gajeel walked into the living room and made a small smirk at all of my stuff covering the floor.

"Not a bachelor pad anymore eh, ice man?" he chuckled at Gray, who placed his hands into his pockets, as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you need, Gajeel?" He said with a soft sigh,

Gajeel reached into the bag he was carrying and brought out a large book, I quickly jumped out from my hiding spot in the kitchen and gasped.

"Levy asked me to bring you this." He said in a mumble as he handed me the book.

I beamed up at him and took the book hugging it to my chest. "Thank you! I was going to buy this yesterday but… uh something came up." I said avoiding the Juvia topic again.

Gajeel glanced around the small apartment and then at me and Gray before he smirked again and roughly punched Gray in the shoulder, "Pretty close quarters, eh?"

Gray's cheek had a light pink forming as he quickly pushed back against the larger man, "You got a problem with my place, iron head?"

"Gehe," Gajeel chuckled, "Not at all." He smiled widely down at me with a funny look in his steely eyes. "I actually think it's quite perfect."

I tilted my head in confusion and decided I would enter the conversation to help Gray out since he look uncomfortable with it and since I was confused about what Gajeel was talking about anyways.

"What is your type of magic? Can you manipulate metal or something?" I asked leaning forward a little.

Gajeel's smile faded as he placed his arms over his chest, "I'm a dragon slayer, iron dragon."

My mouth formed a small "o' in aw, "Really? I have never met another one, other than Natsu."

"Sure you have." Gajeel smirked at my blank expression. "Laxus is a form of a lighting dragon slayer and Wendy is a sky dragon slayer."

"Seriously?!" I practically shirked, "That small sweet girl is a dragon slayer too?" Gray and Gajeel chuckled, at my reaction.

"Wendy may be young but don't underestimate her." Gray said,

"You know," I said as I recovered from my outburst, "I have never trained with another dragon slayer; I am assuming it would do wonders for my magic and skill. Would you guys be will to spare with me?"

Gray's face paled as Gajeel's morphed into a creepy wide smile. "A new challenge?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Gray started to say but Gajeel stopped him with another hard hit to the shoulder, causing Gary to momentarily lose his balance.

"Come on ice princess, the little fairy wants to fight." Gajeel grinded crazily down at me.

I smiled widely back up at him as I felt a fire flare in my belly at the thought of training with another dragon slayer. Natasha was a fairy dragon but that didn't mean she had been weak, I had loved sparing with her, but after she disappeared I could never find another challenging opponent.

"When?" I asked with exited determination.

"Tomorrow. The outside of town to the south, nothing to damage there." Gajeel smirked at me and I smiled wide back at him.

"I'll be ready."

After Gajeel left I turned with a wide smile only to come face to face with an angry Gray. He was inches away from me and I could feel his cold aura more than ever causing small snowflakes to pop up in the air around him, I was so surprised I took a step back.

"Are you completely insane?" he snapped harshly as his eyes flashed with his icy anger.

"Gray?" I said quietly as I stepped toward him while still cradling the book, Gajeel gave me, against me chest.

He turned and brought both his hands up to rub his face roughly, I stifled a giggle as I noticed he had lost some of his clothes somewhere in the apartment and was now just wearing his pants.

"Gajeel is an ass but he is also a very powerful wizard, he won't go easy on you." Gray turned quickly back to face me.

I cocked my head slightly and smirked at him, "You don't think I can take him, do you?"

Gray looked annoyed at my question, "No, I don't." he shouted as if it was obvious.

I felt hurt and anger rise in my chest as I stamped my foot down hard on the floor causing a small cloud of my fairy dust magic to poof out around my foot.

"I can take care of myself!" I shouted back in a rage, as I stepped up to Gray and I noticed he did the same glairing down hard at me.

"Look master has you staying with me. I'm responsible for you and that iron moron will destroy your small pink ass." He shouted as he pointed to the door where Gajeel disappeared.

"Don't underestimate me Gray. You don't even know me or my abilities." I said threw gritted teeth,

"I don't hu?" he stood up straight crossing his arms over his bare chest with a serious face. "I think I remember a certain someone ending up in the Infirmary after a brief battle with Juvia."

I blinked at him in surprise as he continued, "And Gajeel is way more powerful than her and also I bet you money he has Laxus show up as well."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" I retorted hotly, "I didn't fight Juvia. I let her take out her anger on me. I never once attacked her back, my motive was to stop her from causing herself or anyone else more harm." I yelled as I swung my arm out in anger.

Gray face softened slightly but I could tell he was still angry at my decision to spare with the other dragon slayers.

"The bottom line is you are not responsible for me!" I said in a strained voice, "I have survived practically my whole life without anyone else; I don't need anyone watching over me, now. So don't act like you give a shit."

With that I turned and ran quickly into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door and held my book tighter as I felt hot tears pour down my cheeks.

"Nice work, Val.' I thought sarcastically to myself, 'just keep pushing everyone away.' I sank slowly to the floor and let my tears fall silently.

After a while I heard the front door open and close and I figured it was safe to leave the bathroom now. I slowly peeked my head out the door and looked around. Gray had left and I let myself breathe a small sigh of relief, not wanting to face him just yet.

I moved to the living room and decided I had better set up my sleeping area; I pulled out the small teal bed mat and laid out the neon purple sleeping bag I had bought. I laid it near the sliding door on the living room floor, opposite the hall way to the kitchen and front door. I piled my folded clothes between my bed and the couch so they would be out from under foot and mostly out of sight from visitors. I put my shampoo and conditioner in the shower along with my new lime green razor. And hot pink hair brush. I tried to keep my stuff out of sight so that Gray wouldn't think I was taking over his apartment.

Once I had my stuff set up in my own little area near the slider. I took out some clothes and changed in the bathroom.

I changed into a pair of short gray and yellow stripped pajama shorts and an extra-large light gray sweater; I brushed out my hair and decided to let it hang free so it would dry before I went to bed. As I made it to my bed, I put on the new pair of glasses Jess had given me and pulled on a pair of tan uggs, also from Jess.

I glanced at the slider and sighed as I saw it was still raining, and it seemed to be coming down harder again. I got up and went to slide the door open; I stepped out onto the patio and leaned onto the railing letting out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Juvia." I whisper into the rain. "I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. I'm just no good when it comes to dealing with people."

I decided I would sit on the patio and read finding a morbid sense of comfort in knowing Juvia was, in a way, near me in the form of her depressing rain. I felt like in our brief moment together on top of that hill, we had really connected and I made a mental decision to go and see the water mage the next day.

I went back inside to grab a blanket I had also bought; it was a midnight blue with silvery stars all over it/ I also grabbed the book Levy had sent Gajeel to give me.

As I settled in to start reading I looked down at the book, 'The Edge of Rapture.' I smiled widely as I took a long deep breath breathing in the new book smell and enjoyed the cracking of the book's spine as I opened it and started to read.

I woke suddenly with a start as a loud noise echoed through my head, causing me to jolt awake. I looked around slowly blinking the sleep out of my eyes as I realized I was sitting in my bed with the blankets pulled up around me and my book lying next to me face down to where I had left off.

I blinked in confusion as I didn't remember ever going to bed last night. Another loud bang and a hushed curse from the kitchen got my attention.

I rose and walked over to see a half dressed Gray picking up a pan off the floor, where I could see a spilled mess of some kind of food he must have been trying to cook.

I smiled briefly as I watched him cleaning it up; he stopped as he must have sensed me standing behind him. He rose and put the dishes into the sink quietly.

"I was trying to make breakfast." He said without looking at me and I let out a small breath glad that he obviously didn't want to fight anymore either.

"Here." I said as I walked up beside him and took the pan from his hands, "Let me." I said with a gentle smile as he stepped back slightly to give me room.

He moved to stand by the door silently crossing his arms over his bare chest and watched as I moved about the kitchen. I decided that with the ingredients he had I could quickly throw together a breakfast of French toast and bacon. I could feel him watching me as I worked, but I chose to ignore him and finish my task.

Once I was done, I handed him a full plate and moved past him to sit on my knees near the coffee table with my own plate. Gray followed me and sat opposite me on the floor. We ate in silence glancing at each other occasionally.

Finally I couldn't handle the awkwardness any longer and I cleared my throat to speak, "So um, I was thinking I would go and visit Juvia later today."

Gray looked up at me chewing the last of his food he stared for a while before he swallowed, "So you aren't going to go fight Gajeel then?"

"Oh," I said softly, "No I still am."

Grays face stayed blank as he leaned back against the couch, slightly shaking his head, but before he could speak I interrupted him.

"Look, Gray," I said with a sigh as I leaned forward onto the coffee table. "I get you feel some weird responsibility thing since the master has me staying here, but think about it. How will I ever get stronger unless I train?"

Gray stared at me again his icy eyes roaming my face until he let out a loud annoyed sigh, "Fine."

I clasped my hands together and gasped happily, "Really?"

Gray smirked, "But I'm going with you. Like I said before, if anything happened to you on my watch Natsu would kill me."

I opened my mouth to ague but Gray held up his hand to stop me. "I don't care what you think; he would seriously light me on fire and laugh over my charred corpse."

I smiled widely as I jumped up in excitement and went over to my bed, looking through my clothes to pick out my outfit for the day.

"Oh and Gray?" I say as I went to enter the bathroom to change and he turned to look up at me.

"I don't need your permission." I said with a teasing wink before closing the door behind me and hopping in the shower.

Later Gray and I were walking toward the south gate of the city; I had chosen a more flexible outfit for today since I would be sparing.

I had pulled on a pair of tight bright yellow skinny jeans with a new pair of solid black high top sneakers, similar to my hot pink ones. I also had layered a few shirts; the top one was a light gray t-shirt that said 'talk nerdy to me' in white lettering and underneath it I had a long sleeve black and white striped shirt that hung longer on me than the t-shirt and also on my arms almost hiding my hands and I had my hair in a half up half down style, letting it fall down to back to my waist.

Gray had chosen to wear a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a gray and blue plaid zip up hoodie.

I smiled as I walked next to him on the water logged streets, the day was another drizzly one but noticeably lighter than the day before.

"So you're sure about his?" Gray asked me for the hundredth time, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you're so worried then don't come, Grandma." I teased him with another wink,

He chuckled at me, "I just don't want you to get in over your head."

I sighed as I jumped up onto the barrier blocking the sidewalk from the small water way that weaved through the city. I stretched my arms out wide to keep my balance as I walked forward in confidence.

"Gray, I have been in some intense battles. I can handle myself." I tried to reassure him.

"Is that so?" he asked quietly and suddenly I felt the temperature drop around me and my foot slipped causing me to fall toward the water.

As I approached the water it froze solid and I waved my hands out shooting a blast of my magic into the wall near me sending me flying into a flip and landing gracefully on my feet at the bottom of the water way. I slid backward on the ice a bit, but managed to keep my balance.

"Well, your reflexes are pretty good." I threw an annoyed look up at Gray, as he stood on the barrier still above me.

"What the hell, Gray!" I yelled then he suddenly tossed aside his hoodie and shirt leaving him in just his pants.

"Show me what you've got." He shouted as he jumped down forming two large ice swords and swinging them at me. I just barely had time to form my own two large war hammers out of my gold dust. Our weapons collided in a loud crack sending both ice shards and gold flakes flying around us.

I was sent sliding back on the ice from the power of his strike; I gritted my teeth as I was determined to hold my ground. Gray smirked at me from a few feet away clearly waiting to let me make the next move.

I dissolved my hammers and clasped my hands together in a large fist, roaring loudly as I brought them down hard on to the ice making it shatter underneath our feet. I quickly started jumping from glacier to glacier toward Gray who was doing the same and formed two small shields on my hands as we finally reached each other. Gray started to swing at me with his swords again but I was able to block or dodge all his attacks while moving about the floating ice burgs.

Suddenly Gray hit my shield extra hard crying out with the force and sent me flying back ward again, where I just managed to do a back flip and land on another piece of ice on one knee.

"Ice-make cannon!" Gray shouted, I gasped as I watched him form a large bazooka and shoot it directly at me, I didn't have time to dodge so I quickly slammed my forearms together in front of me, forming my strongest shield while still kneeling on one knee. The force of his blast sent the piece of ice I was standing on, spiraling toward the side of the water way.

I slammed my hands down palms flat onto the ice and screamed out, "Fairy dragon wings!" just as the ice hit the cement wall and shattered. I was breathing heavily as I saw Gray running toward me on the water, his footsteps leaving small pieces of ice where ever his feet touched the surface. I tried to think of something to do, but before I could I head him yell,

"Ice-make Lance." And instantly there was a string of ice daggers flying at me.

I backed up slighting and my back hit the wall of the water way, it was just what I needed to knock some sense into me.

"Fairy dragon vanish!" I shouted and then I flew straight up into the sky as I large burst of my fairy dust shot out around me causing a smoke screen just when the ice sliced into the cement walls where I had been hovering seconds before.

I smiled briefly as I quickly scanned the area for Gray, when suddenly I heard, "Ice-make net!"

I spun around quickly to see Gray standing on the barrier across from me and a large ice net speeding toward me, I only had enough time to shriek as the net hit me and my dragon wings vanished as the weight of the ice net had me falling to the icy waters below.

I closed my eyes bracing for impact with the cold water but just before I hit, I felt two strong arms catch me and my eyes shot open to see Gray, he had formed a slide from the top of the barrier and was surfing down it managing to just catch me before I landed in the water.

Once he stopped sliding he looked down at me with a face mixed with understanding and pity he had successfully proved his point. I hung my head as I forced my way out of his grasp, refusing to make eye contact.

"I Get it." I said in a whisper as hot tears threatened to fall, my breathing was hard and I was starting to feel achy from the brief battle, I quickly turned away from him ashamed at my weakness.

"Fairy dragon wings." I whispered, and my dragon fly like wings emerged from my back and I quickly jumped into the air flying as fast as I could to get away from him, ignoring his calls for me to come back.

'He had been right all along,' I thought bitterly to myself. 'I am weak. I am probably the weakest dragon slayer of them all. I'm sorry Natasha; I bet you're so ashamed of me.'

I flew to the woods surrounding the city and landed in a small clearing as the tears were blurring my vision; I clutched at the grass and screamed up at the sky.

I screamed out in desperate frustration. I was frustrated that I wasn't strong; I wasn't strong enough to help anyone, the thought that that was why Natasha had left me in the first place ran through my mind, thou not for the first time.

I looked down at my hands, seeing them shake as the rain started to fall harder, only making me feel worse, know that they were my fault as well.

'I am no good to anyone.' I whispered as I clenched my fists so tightly that blood started to spill from my palms.

"Why?" I whispered into the rain, "Why am I still here if I have no purpose?" I turned my head up to glare at the sky as I screamed, "If all I do it bring pain and sadness, why not just take me now?"

Light suddenly shot across the sky and I blinked away the water in my eyes, it was raining so hard now I couldn't tell if they were my tears or the rain. I hung my head in defeat, letting my long wet hair fall around my face.

"I want to be stronger." I whispered, "I want to make Natsu and Natasha proud of me."

"Are you sure?" A husky voice suddenly said behind me causing me to turn around quickly in surprise.

I gasped as I saw Laxus standing a few feet away, he was rippling with lighting and I realized that he must have been the cause of the flash of lighting. I blinked up at him from my spot on the ground.

"What?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure you want to get stronger?" he asked again in a stern voice.

I blinked up at him again before I nodded slowly, he stepped forward and harshly grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me to my feet. I winced at the pain but didn't say anything as he leaned in close to my face.

"Then stand up." I stared at him in confusion as his hold tightened on my arm causing me to flinch.

"If you are serious, then never let me see you in that position again. If you want people to be proud of you, then give them something to be proud of."

I stared into his shockingly yellow eyes and saw an understanding behind his them I had never seen in anyone else, he knew how I felt because he had been there. He didn't have to tell me I could see it. There in his eyes. I set my face into a determined expression as I fisted the hand of my free arm.

"I want to be stronger." I said fiercely.

He finally released my arm and smirked at me, "Then prove it."

He suddenly shot forward and kicked me hard in my ribs sending me flying. I slid across the muddy wet ground and I gasped as I coughed up blood while turning to look at him.

"Get up!" he roared

I stood up a little wobbly as he sprang forward again as fast as lighting. This time he took my head in his hands and started kneeing me in the stomach. I coughed and gasped as I tried to catch my breath but the force of his blows was crushing my lungs. He finally swung me around launching me across the open field; I hit the ground with a bone crushing thud.

"UP!" he yelled again, as I struggled to get to my hands and knees, sobbing into the grass. "I said get up!"

I could feel the blood pouring from my mouth and I was certain he had broken a rib or two. I clutched at my stomach as I rose again to face him, with hot tears rushing down my face. I scrunched one eye closed at the pain and gritted my teeth.

Laxus wasted no time before charging me again, this time he sent a shock wave of lighting hurling toward me and I screamed as it made contact. It felt like I had acid running through my veins and my eyes were stuck open as I screamed my lungs out toward the sky.

Laxus suddenly stopped the feed of electricity as quickly as he had started it and I fell limp to the wet ground with a splash.

"Laxus stop!" I heard someone yell,

Laxus ignored them however as he whispered, "Get up!"

I let out a whimper as I didn't want him to hurt me anymore,

"Laxus! Enough this is going too far." The other person yelled, I vaguely recognized it but was in too much pain to care.

"You want to be stronger?" he roared over the rain, again ignoring the other person. "Show me you deserve it! Show me why anyone could ever be proud of you!"

Something shifted inside me at his words, I felt a new wave of strength and I saw flashes of the people I loved; my parent's right before they both died, Natsu as I walked away from him while he screamed for me to stay when I left him with the fire dragon.

The flashes started to come faster as I slowly started to rise to my feet.

Natasha the last night we spent together before she disappeared, Juvia as she wailed in grief on the top of the hill,

Finally I was standing up facing Laxus again as the last picture formed in my head. Gray, as he looked at me with pity all over his face after he had beaten me in a fight.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists; I couldn't change the past where I was too weak to protect the ones I loved but now… now I wouldn't let anyone hurt the new friends I had made.

I would get stronger; no one would ever pity me again. I would never back down; never give up, no matter the pain or the struggle. I now had people who needed me, people I needed. I now had a purpose. I would get stronger… for my guild.

Laxus smirked at me as he hurled another bolt of lightning at me, it hit me right in my chest as I screamed in pain, I snapped my head to look at him as I stared directly at him never braking eye contact. I gritted my teeth again and forced myself to step forward, fighting through the pain.

Laxus's smirk turned into a full on smile as I ended up standing directly in front of him with him keeping a steady stream of his lighting hitting me.

After a brief moment of staring into each other eyes he spoke,

"Now, you can call yourself a fairy tail wizard." And with that he stopped the flow of electricity.

The last thing I remember was tumbled forward into a pair of cold strong arms as everything went black.


	9. Goodbye letters

I felt heavy and cold; I could hear muffled voices around me as I started to regain conciseness,

"What the hell were you thinking?!" a feminine voice shouted,

"You could have killed her, you jack ass." Another voice yelled,

"I didn't though, did I?" said another gruffer voice.

I felt my annoyance rise as I couldn't recognize their voices, I moaned slightly at the effort of opening my eyes.

"She's waking up," the female said in surprise, "Valkyrie... Valkyrie can you hear me?"

I finally managed to open my eyes and flinched at the light shining on my face, I blinked and looked around slowly. I was in Gray's bed with Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy and Loki all standing around the me.

"What happened?" I asked as I raised a hand to my forehead trying to stop the throbbing.

"Gehe, Laxus went a little over board." Chuckled Gajeel as he crossed his arms and smirked at the lighting dragon slayer, who grunted in response.

"Over board?" shrieked Lucy, "He beat her to a bloody pulp."

"I was making a point." Laxus said simply, as he stood next to Gajeel, also with his large arms crossed.

Lucy flared in anger and started waving her arms around wildly as she yelled at both of the large men standing before her, she ranted about how Laxus was crazy and that Gajeel was crazier for just standing there and watching.

if I was feeling better I would have thought it was hilarious, but since I did in fact get beaten to a bloody pulp, I let her shouting fade to the background as I lifted myself up into a sitting position.

Loki noticed and quickly came to my side, "You alright?" I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"You know?" he said with a teasing smirk, "I am not complaining, but it would seem that every time I see you, you are lying in a bed."

I chuckled slightly then winched at the pain in my torso, "I promise I won't make it a habit." I noticed the temperature drop to my left and I purposefully kept my eyes on the black comforter I had clenched in my fists.

Gray approached the bed and gently sat next to me without saying anything. He handed me a small bag and a large foam cup. I blinked and turned to look at him, he had a frown on his usually blank face but I could tell he was trying hard not to let it show.

He extended the bag and cup to me again, and I accepted them carefully in confusion. I smelled the contents of the cup instantly and my eyes widened in surprise as I quickly looked inside the bag. I felt a wide smile spread across my face,

"Coffee... And donuts!" I shouted causing Lucy to stop her shouting and everyone to turn and look at me.

Loki laughed as he watched me happily eat the sweet chocolate covered circles and sip at my peppermint mocha. He turned to look at Lucy, "I think she is going to be just fine."

Lucy and Loki left shortly after that and after I promised Lucy I would stop by and see her the next day.

I was able to move around, only flinching once in a while from pain. After I saw Loki and Lucy out I returned to the Living room where Gray, Laxus and Gajeel were waiting for me.

The two large dragon slayers stared hard at me, while Gray looked slightly confused.

"You understand why I had to do that?" Laxus asked in a harsh voice and I nodded slowly, "And you know that it won't be the last time?" I nodded again as Gray jumped up from his spot on the couch finally braking his silence.

"What the hell do you mean; it won't be the last time?" he asked angrily,

"Calm down, ice man," Gajeel said shortly, "She says she is a dragon slayer. We can't have her running around claiming to be something she is not, now can we?"

Gray looked like he could rip the two Dragon slayers in half, "Stop talking to vague!" he shouted, "There is something you're not telling me, I wanna know!"

"We will leave that decision up to her." Laxus said as he started to leave the apartment with Gajeel right behind him. "Tomorrow; the clearing at nightfall." Laxus called over his shoulder before he turned briefly to see me nod in agreement.

And with that they were gone, leaving me in a frigid living room with a murderous ice-make mage. I took a deep breath before I turned back to face him. He stood still only in his black jeans from earlier and his messy black hair sticking out in a funny way, he looked at me before he extended an arm out in a 'go ahead' motion, waiting for me to explain.

I moved to sit on the couch with him still standing in the center of the room watching me patiently.

"Ok, for you to understand I will have to tell you about some of my past." I said slowly he nodded for me to continue. And I took a deep breath as I launched into my story.

I started by telling him everything I remember about that night with my parents; from the fire, the masked men, to the way my dad had sacrificed himself for me and Natsu.

Gray was such a great listener, I almost forgot he was still in the room with me.

I stopped at the part where I had been knocked out from the blast of my father's magic, and I looked up slowly at Gray. He had moved to kneel by the coffee table in front of me. He no longer looked mad but instead he wore a pained look of understanding, which encouraged me to take the next step.

I slowly lifted my left hand and let my greatest secret show; my hand instantly glowed a light red with black and red lighting cracked wildly around it. Gray gasped and jumped backwards with his eyes wide.

"This is my father's magic…" I said slowly as I watched it bounce around on my hand causing my hair to rise around me from the static electricity in the air.

Gray stared at the magic dancing across my skin, "What magic is that?" he asked in a whisper.

"My father's name was Victor Dragneel," Gray looked into my eyes in confusion as I continued. "He was the very first Dragon slayer, the Black lighting Dragon slayer."

Gray quickly jolted to his feet with his hands in his raven hair; he started down at me in complete shock, as he began to pace the floor.

"And Laxus and Gajeel could, what? Sense it?" he asked and I nodded slowly, "But what about Natsu and Wendy? They should have been able to sense it too."

"No, they're too young to be able to sense it." I said in a small voice, I could practically see Gray's brain working. His eyes were moving quickly back and forth as he put the pieces together.

"Why did Gajeel make it sound like you aren't really a dragon slayer?" he asked as he finally locked eyes with me.

"Because I am not showing my true power, a real dragon never holds back." I said as shame flooded my heart and I hung my head,

"Natasha and my father both taught me that and yet since I have been on my own I have tried to hide my true power. Like a pathetic coward." Spat the last words like they left a disgusting flavor on my tongue.

"Why do you hide it?" Gray asked as he moved closer to me,

I felt tears start to sting my eyes and angrily brushed them away, "I hide the black lighting because it's what they were after, the masked men that attacked my parents." I said as I locked my eyes with Gray's hoping he would pick up on the many meanings of that confession.

I watched as the light turned on in Gray's head and his eyes widened, "What they were after?" he said quietly as he stared back at me. "They are still after it, aren't they?"

I felt the relief wash over me as he finally understood, I clutched my face with both hands as violent sobs racked my body. The small fact that I no longer had to bear this secret alone, made all my loneliness and fear surface and start to draining out of me as I cried.

Gray moved forward to sit beside me on the small couch, "That's why you have never joined a guild," he started to pull my story together for himself as he gently wrapped his chilled arms around my small shacking form.

"Why you never stay in one place, why you never made any friends…" he continued as he slowly started to stroke my hair.

"That's the reason you left Natsu too, isn't it." He said, causing me to look up into his eyes, he didn't need me to answer, he knew it was the truth.

"I-I couldn't risk them finding me and hurting him, he was too young to learn the magic. Father planned to start teaching him the following year, but- but I just could let him become a target. I had to leave him behind- I just had to." I started to sob again and Gray quickly pulled me into a tight hug shushing me gently.

I cried for so long I ran out of tears and Gray continued to hold me the whole time, it was late when I finally pulled away from his embrace and looked at his face. He had fallen asleep, his head was tilted back on the couch and his mouth was hanging open wide as he slept. I watched him sleep for a brief moment before I removed his arm from my waist with a small blush.

I quickly and quietly started to pack up a few belongings; my books, bed roll, some clothes and anything else I could carry before I wrote three separate notes and gently laid them on the coffee table.

I turned and looked at Gray again still sleeping soundly and I moved forward, gently placing the blue blanket with silver starts over his body before I left the apartment.

Once outside I took one last brief look up at the apartment before I turned and disappeared into the night.

**Grays POV**

My eyes flew open as I gasped at the sudden burst of light, I blinked rapidly as I then heard thunder and I realized I must have been awoken by the storm. My mind instantly went to Juvia as I glanced out the slider to see the rain still falling, even though it was still dark out.

'When will this rain stop?' I asked myself internality, as I felt that all too familiar wave of guilt build up inside me, again. I cared for Juvia but I could never return her feelings in the way she wanted, I thought about just trying to be in a relationship with her for a while, see if I could maybe grow 'those' feelings for her, but I couldn't ever bring myself to do it. It wouldn't have been fair to her or me.

Another flash of lighting snapped me out of my troubled thoughts, 'Lighting?' I blinked as yesterday's events flooded my mind and I quickly looked around for Valkyrie. She was no longer laying against my chest, instead her new blanket was laid over me. I smirked at her gesture of kindness, thou it had been unnecessary.

I noticed a pile of paper on the table and I felt my stomach drop.

'Notes are never a good sign.' I thought as I quickly picked it up, there where three letters, one to the guild that read;

Fairy tail,

I could never express how much my brief time here with you all has meant to me I honest started to feel like I finally found a place I could call home, but now I see I was just lying to myself, letting myself have a brief moment of weakness, losing myself in a fantasy that can never be a reality. But the truth is I can't stay here, doing so would just cause everyone more pain and I could ever let that happen, I have started to care for you all too much.

You all have shown me more kindness in these past few days, then I have ever received in the last 12 years of my life. I'm sorry if I have caused you pain and I left money on the counter for helping fix the damaged I caused at the guild and the café, I know it's not much but that's all I can spar right now, I will send more soon.

-Valkyrie

I felt my heart pick up its pace as I read the letter, I quickly went to the next one witch was addressed to me;

Gray,

You were so kind to open your home up to me, even though it was so small and after I had been so rude to you; I am sorry for everything I have done to cause you trouble the fight at the guild, Juvia, Erza, and the fight we had about me fighting the other dragon slayers… you were right, I should of listened to you. I am sorry I had to keep my secret from you, but I know you understand why I had to.

If you would please, when he is ready, give the last letter to Natsu for me. I know I said I wouldn't leave him again, but as my fight with both you and Laxus proved, I am not strong enough to protect him from the men who killed our parents. I thought I was, but that was also just my weakness of wanting to finally see Natsu again.

I am not strong enough to protect anyone. But I can keep them away from Natsu and the guild. I know it was only a few days and it probably didn't mean anything to everyone else, which is ok. But I want you to know I really enjoyed our time together I will cherish all the memories I have gained from my time here, I have grown stronger because I now have people I care about and need to protect. So I will protect you all the only way I can, I will draw the danger away from Mongolia. Thank you again, for everything.

-Valkyrie

I was standing up now the blanket having fallen off and was pooled at my feet. My breath was coming out in quick short gasps, I looked at the last page that was addressed to Natsu, before I placed all the pages together and I looked out the slider seeing the rain pouring heavily with lighting and thunder raging.

I ran my hand through my hair as I thought about what I should do. I finally gave a slight nod as I made my decision, we couldn't just let her leave, especially when there was a Dark guild after her.

I looked at the clock on the oven, it was 3am. I cursed as I threw on my white trench coat on and shoved the letters into my pocket as I raced out the door.

I ran all the way to her house the rain hitting my exposed chest as I had forgotten to put a shirt on, 'Of course.' I grumbled internally.

I splashed through the streets fueled by my frustration and worry, when I finally got to her house I pounded hard on the door, stepping back to yell up at her window.

"Lucy!" I shouted over the rain, "Lucy, wake up!"

Her light turned on and she appeared at her window suddenly. As soon as she saw me, I saw panic rise to her face and she disappeared again, a few seconds later she opened the door.

"Gray!" She said flinging the door open wide and pulling me inside, "What's wrong?"

"It's Valkyrie." I said as I handed her the letter addressed to the guild, "She took off."

Lucy quietly read over the letter before gasping and looking quickly up at me. I watched as her eyes slowly left my face and moved to something behind me. I turned quickly to see a shirtless Natsu standing with his arms crossed leaning on the door way to the bedroom.

I blinked in surprise, ya sure it was no secret that he crashed here a lot but this seemed to be… different.

I turned back to Lucy who blushed wildly and looked away from me in embarrassment, confirming my suspicion; I cleared my throat and tried to get back on topic, "Um, I need to go find her."

Lucy nodded and was about to say something when Natsu interrupted her, "Why?" he asked as I turned to face him. "She wanted to leave why go after her? She doesn't belong here anyways."

"Natsu!" Lucy flared

I lunged forward quickly slamming him against the wall holding him against it with my forearm, "You have no idea what she has done for you!" I said through gritted teeth,

"For me?" Natsu shouted back in disbelief and I could see the hurt flash through in his eyes, "She has never done anything for me, but abandon me right when I needed her most. And it looks like nothing has changed." He roughly shook free of my hold. "I say let her go."

"I stared at him hard and reached into my pocket to pull out the letter she had intended for him to read, "Listen Natsu, you don't know the whole story." I handed him the letter, "Read it."

Natsu looked at the out stretched piece of paper and I saw an expression form on his face I had never seen before… fear. He took a small step back and shook his head, "I- I can't."

"You have too." I demanded in frustration, "We are running out of time."

But suddenly Lucy stepped forward and gently grasped the paper looking me in the eye. I released the letter knowing she would have better luck convincing the stubborn fire idiot, than I would. She stepped toward Natsu and placed a small hand on his shoulder drawing his attention to her,

"We will do it together." she said with a small smile, he stared at her for a moment before he gave a small nod and Lucy turned to the paper as she gave me a brief look before she started reading out loud.

Natsu,

Where can I begin, other than to say that I know no words will ever mend the pain I have caused you. But all the same I owe it to you to apologize, to beg you for forgiveness and tell you how sorry I am for the rest of your life; and yet I am saying all this in the form of a letter instead of in person. I know how you feel, I understand and I accept your anger. But just as I owe you an apology I also own you an explanation;

At the time you were too young to know the truth but now I know you are ready. Our father's name was Victor Dragneel … he was the very first Dragon slayer, the Black lighting dragon slayer. It's the rarest of all dragon slayer magic. He had started to teach me and was planning to teach you the year you turned 6, but as you know he wasn't able to.

I don't know if you remember anything about that night, the night we lost our parents, but there was a dark guild there they were after our father's magic, and we just happened to be in the way.

He gave himself for us that night both of them did. They did it to gave us our best chance at survival, we got away but shortly after that the guild started hunting us down again, they had somehow found out that I posseted the rare black lighting dragon slayer magic as well.

I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I tried for a while; I tried so hard to keep us safe but once Natasha, my fairy dragon, found us and said she knew another dragon who I could have you stay with. I knew I had no choice other than to leave you with Igneel.

I knew after meeting him, that he would keep you safe and teach you how to protect yourself better than I ever could. I knew the best thing for you would be if I lead the dark guild away from you, since they were after me in the first place. So I went with Natasha and you stayed with Igneel.

I know that none of this excuses the fact that I left you alone with no family for so long, but please know that that day I left you, that was the hardest thing I have ever done. I cried for months and many, many times I almost went back for you, but the dark guild was always right on my heels reminding me why I needed to stay away.

I am so glad that even though you lost your blood family that you were able to find a new family and home in Fairy tail. I have been honored to meet a few of your friends and I couldn't be more certain that in the end, I made the right choice that day, you have a beautiful family and they love you so dearly.

I will not asking for forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it, but I will ask that you go on living your life with your friends and continue to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you and it's all our parents ever wanted too. I'm sorry I showed up here and I promise I won't do it again. I will let you have your life and I will keep the dark guild from ever stepping foot in Mongolia, you and the guild will be safe from them that I can promise.

Even though I know you may never feel the same, know that I have never stopped loving you and I will continue to until I die. Good bye, Natsu.

-Valkyrie

Lucy was crying when she finished reading the letter and even I felt like I could shed a few tears at the heart felt words, I turned to look at Natsu, he had his head in his hands and I saw his shoulders shaking as I realized he was sobbing.

I stepped back a little to give the fire dragon slayer some space leaving him to Lucy. I stepped out onto the porch and waited for a while letting Natsu come to terms with all the new information. As long as I had known Natsu he had never ever spoke of a family before Igneel the fire dragon. It made me wonder if he did in fact not remember them.

It was heart breaking to hear Valkyrie's story, she has truly been alone for so long, always being hunted for her magic, knowing only fear and loneliness and yet she was so warm and caring. It amazed me; I couldn't imagine the type of person I would have turned out to be had I not been in Fairy tail at such a young age, they had kept me sane and kept me on the right path.

I turned as I heard the door open behind me and smirked as I saw a fully clothed Natsu standing before me with a determined expression. He gave me a slight nod before he turned back to Lucy who came out also fully dress in a large hoodie and tight jeans; she quickly locked the door behind her, before she quickly stepped down into the street and pulled off one of her keys, waving it out in fount of her.

"Open, Gate of the Lion!" she shouted and suddenly Loki appeared in his usual suit and shades. He looked around briefly and then turned to face Lucy,

"Fun night out on the town with friends, hu?" he asked in a flirtatious voice,

"Not exactly." I answer for her, causing Loki to raise an eye brow as he looked at me,

"What's up?" He asked realizing something was wrong, Natsu stepped forward. "Valkyrie took off and we are bringing her back."

"We will fill you in on the way," I said as I started to run down the street, they all quickly followed after me, falling into step with me as we all raced through the abandon dark streets with the rain still falling.

"Where would she go?" Lucy called over the rain,

I thought hard, the truth was none of us really knew Valkyrie well enough to guess where she might go, but I had a gut feeling I knew of one place she would stop at first before making her way out of the city.

"Follow me." I said picking up my pace slightly,

I slowed as we approached the large outdoor shopping area I had taken Valkyrie to two days earlier.

"Here?" Natsu asked as he scanned the area, I nodded as I also looked around quickly.

"Can't you pick up her scent?" Loki asked Natsu, who shook his head in frustration. "No, all this rain makes following scents nearly impossible."

I started to run again around the side of the large pond, "Keep your eyes open." I hollered as the others started to run with me.

We almost made it all the way around the pond when I finally saw her. She was standing in the pond with the water up to her knees, her shoe laid abandon near the waters edge and I could see that she was only wearing a short pair of shorts and a large over sized sweater, her long pink hair hung free covering her back. Even from where I was standing, I could tell that she was completely soaked to the bone, her small frame shaking slightly.

Whether from the cold or from crying, I couldn't tell but as I approached her she slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair stuck to her pale face; she looked at me surprised and her eyes grew wide as the others came up beside me.

**Valkyries POV**

I was standing in the pond in the center of the shopping center, watching the rain fall into the water along with my tears. I had come here so see the city's beauty one last time and I wasn't disappointed, the park was glowing with small yellow lights, laced through all the tree branches and the gazebos.

The rain had lighten up slighting just enough to let small fireflies start to move about the dark area while I stood in the icy water up to my knees letting the cold numb my skin and watching as the water rippled and reflected the soft glow of light around me.

I was leaving again, disappearing into the night like the coward I was. I had let myself get attached to these people and it was my own fault that I was hurting now, I had known better. But it had felt so nice to pretend for a while, pretend I had a home and friends and people who loved me.

But that's all it was pretend, I would leave tonight and they would go on with their happy lives quickly forgetting the weird pink haired bookworm who destroyed a few buildings and turned friends against each other.

My life would never, could never be anything more than running. I lifted my head to let the rain wash over my face, 'forever running away from the ones I love, in order to protect them,' I felt my heart clench at the thought as I tried to let my tears fall but it seemed as if I had finally run out.

Suddenly I felt that all too familiar feeling of the temperature dropping around me and I slowly turned to see Gray standing a few feet away, I blinked in surprise as Lucy, Loki and …

"Natsu?" I whispered as I saw him, He instantly started to approach me causing me to take a small step back but I remembered that I was standing in the pond stopping so I had nowhere to go.

He walked quickly right up to me and I flinched back scrunching my eyes closed and bracing myself for the hit I was sure was coming. When suddenly I felt warm muscular arms embrace me into a tight hug. My eyes snapped open and I realized Natsu was hugging me tightly.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." He whispered quietly and I felt my heart burst as he tightened his grip around my shoulders, I slowly lifted my arms to hug him back gently.

I blinked wildly trying to grasp what was happened and when I finally understood that Natsu was accepting my apology, when I never thought he would. I collapsed into his arms as he held me up while we hugged each other tightly.

After a few moments Natsu pulled back and held my shoulders in his hands smiling widely at me, "I do remember you." He said with a small chuckle as he patted my head, "Though I remember you being taller than me."

I laughed out loud and smiled back, "Well, it has been a long time."

Natsu turned around to face the others as he pulled out of the water with him. Lucy was crying large crocodile tears while Loki was smirking at us. Gray started at me until I locked eyes with him and he gave me a slight nod.

"Let go back to my place." Lucy shouted suddenly as she threw herself at me and Natsu catching both of us in a tight hug, "I see a long day full of catching up, over movies and pizza in our future."

I quickly stepped back out of their hug causing their smiles to fade, "I cant." I said as I stepped back farther.

"What do you mean you can't?" Natsu asked,

"Didn't you read my letter? It's better for everyone if I leave; no one is safe while I'm here." I said louder than I intended, but they were making my decision than I could handle.

"You can't leave. The likely hood of that Dark guild catching you is higher out there on your own where you have no one to help you." Lucy said quickly, "Believe me I know what it's like to feel like a burden but you are a member of the guild now, which means you are family and we protect our family."

Natsu blinked at her words as he turned to me, "You joined the guild?" he asked in a small voice

I hung my head in shame, thinking he would be mad at me, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. " Natsu said quickly as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "That just means you really can't leave now." I blinked in confusion, "Because now if you left the whole guild would just go out looking for you." I stared in shock at him as he tilted his head to the side with a large goofy smile, "Family sticks together."

Lucy and Loki both nodded in agreement as Gray stepped forward and gently placed his long white trench coat over my shoulders, "Come on, flame brain is right. You're stuck with us, now."

He started to lead me away toward Lucy's house, the others following close behind, "Hey what did you call me ice princess?" Natsu suddenly yelled, "And why the hell did you give your coat to my sister?"

Gray gritted his teeth as he spun around to face Natsu, "Because it's raining you, moron she is soaked to the bone, you want her to catch hypothermia?"

Natsu lit both his fists on fire, "You keep standing so close to her and she will catch hypothermia, you fridge snow queen." Gray encased both his fists in ice as they both started fighting fiercely.

I stood nearby with wide eyes and a blank expression as Loki leaned on me hanging one arm over my shoulders and chuckling, "Oh, you'll get used to that real quick."

"Are they always like that?" I whispered to Lucy who had a vein in her forehead pulsing as she looked at the two feuding boys in annoyance.

"Sadly, yes." She said as she face palmed before turning to me with a small smile, "But it's how they show they care about each other, it's when they aren't fighting that you have to worry."

I laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement but the longer I watched them fight the more I could see the truth in it. I didn't know if I was completely ok with staying here for good but for now a day locking in Lucy's house with these five people watching movies and eating pizza, sounded like a dream come true, and maybe I could let myself dream just a little longer.


	10. (Authors note)

So this is just a note to say, I'm sorry!

I just went back to reread my story when I realized I had posted the unfinished version of chapter two. I am embarrassed though this is my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to how things work here.

So please forgive! And if you want to reread it the only thing that is different is the end where they are in Makarov's office.

That when Valkyrie was supposed to have gotten the Guild mark, officially joining fairy tail. So again so sorry I will try to never do that again.

Thanx to all who are reading and please review and tell me if you like the story or what things I should do different or more of, Thanx again. ^_^

~Poprocx


	11. I will get stronger

When we finally all walked into Lucy's, the sun had still not come up. Lucy was radiating excitement as she started to rush about her small home setting up for the day she had planned; she brought out tons of blankets and pillows throwing them all over the floor making the living room look like one large bed. She pulled out a bunch of board games and boxes of movies while the rest of us just watched from the doorway.

"Wow," I whispered to the three boys, "She is really getting into this."

The all nodded with surprised faces as we continued to watch the blonde tornado move around the house. Finally she stopped in front of us grabbing my arm and smiling. "Ok, everything is ready. Boys go pick a movie while we get out of these wet clothes."

I glanced down at my soaked clothes, "What about them their clothes are all wet, too?"

But when I looked back at the boys, Natsu was completely lit on fire with a board look on his face, while both Loki and Gray had their shirts off holding them out around Natsu.

"Nah," said Gray, "We're good."

Just as Gray started to reach for his belt, Lucy yelped as she covered her eyes and I threw my arms in the air with a shriek as we both run out of the room, the sound of Gray shouting an apology and Loki laughing following after us.

Once me and Lucy were in her room she started to rummage through her draws, as I looked around her bedroom.

'There is sure is a lot of pink in here.' I thought, I stepped over to her desk and leaned over to look at the pages cluttered on top, I started to read a little until I noticed my hair dripping water onto the paper. I snapped back quickly to avoid ruining her work as I glanced down to see that I was dripping water all over her carpet, "Hey Lucy, do you have a towel?"

Lucy suddenly clapped her hands together with a large smile, "That's a great idea!"

I blinked at her in confusion, "What is?"

"Let's take a bath." She smiled as she pulled me into the adjoining bathroom. "It will feel amazing after all the cold rain."

"Wha…" I said lamely, as my face went hot with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, my tub is huge." Lucy laughed at me as she turned to start the bath.

Then she turned and started to remove her clothes, I quickly turned my back to her feeling like I wanted to run from the room and hide, just like when Gray would strip.

"Valkyrie?" she asked as she came up to me and gently touched my shoulder. I glance at her and was glad she was wrapped in a towel. "Are you okay?"

"I well; I usually shower, change… actually everything…" I looked at my hands in embarrassment speaking in a soft whisper, "Alone?"

Lucy laughed causing me to look up at her, "Oh I'm sorry. I am just so used to the other girls in the guild." She turned to go back into her bedroom and returned holding something, "Those women are shameless." She said with a small wink. "But we can were these, if you like."

She held up two bikinis and I smiled wide. "Yes, please."

Once we were both in our bikinis; Lucy's was white with pink trim while mine was a black one with white riffles, we stepping into the large bath facing each other.

"I didn't take you for a girl that would have a maid's bikini." I smirked at her teasingly,

Lucy waved me off embarrassingly, "Oh no, no, that's not mine its Virgo's."

"Virgo?" I asked as I tugged on the small bikini, it was too small but I decided it was ok since I was just with Lucy.

Lucy nodded, "She is one of my celestial spirit's, like Loki."

I nodded in understanding as I leaned my head back onto the rim of the tub and let the heat soak in, I frowned slightly which Lucy noticed.

"Are you alright?" she ask in concern

"Ya, it's just kind of too hot for me. I think I'll get out and just wait in the bedroom for you." I started to rise out of the tub when Lucy quickly pulled on my arm.

"Oh, no need for that. Gray can fix it." She said and before I could stop her she was already yelling for him.

"Hey Gray!" she hollered, "Can you come here a sec?"

She turned back to me smiling as I started to panic, I quickly jumped out of the tub and rushed to grab my towel, just as Gray started to walk into the bathroom.

"What?" he asked as he came in, I stood paralyzed with my towel clutched to my front not having enough time to wrap myself properly. Gray and Lucy both blinked at me in confusion.

I blushed like a tomato and started to side step out of the bathroom while keeping my back up against the way avoiding both their eyes.

"I uh, am kind of hungry. So I'll just, umm… go, uh… out." I stuttered as I finally slipped away from them and rushed into Lucy's room only to bump into Natsu. I fell backward onto my butt with a yelp, just as Gray and Lucy walked out of the bathroom. They all were looking at me like I was crazy as I sat on the floor clinging to the towel.

"So what does everyone want on their pizza…?" Loki said as he walked into the room holding a takeout menu in his hand, he looked around briefly. "What's happening?" he said with a clueless expression, after a moment of silence.

Lucy was still just in her bikini as she kneeled next to me, "Valkyrie, what the matter?" she asked placing a small hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at my hands that were turning white with the force of my grip on the towel, while they all stared and I felt my anger rising, not at them but at myself.

"I don't want to be this person." I said quietly,

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he also kneeled next to me,

"I mean," I said as I snapped my head up to look at them, "I can't seem to ever stop blushing or feeling awkward and it's infuriating."

I watched them exchange confused glances as I continued. "I have always thought I was so independent and so self-confident, but then I came to the guild, and I started interacting with all these different types of people and the more I get to know everyone the more I am seeing that I am not anything like I thought I was. I'm not strong or confident; I just seem like I am a pathetic innocent scared little girl."

"Valkyrie?" Lucy said gently, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, just look at all of you?" I said swinging my arm out to gesture to all of them.

"And?" Natsu said raising an eye brow, "What about us?"

"You're all so confident and comfortable in each other presence." I said in a small voice, "Is it just because you all grew up in fairy tail together?"

Lucy's face softened, as she shook her head, "I didn't grow up in fairy tail I was actually a run away, I joined a few years ago, and Loki only joined a few years before me."

"Then it just takes time?" I asked, and they all nodded,

"It's just part of meeting new people and making friends." Lucy said with a smile, I'm sure that was meant to make me feel better, but it just made me feel worse.

"Oh," I said quietly as I looked down, wanting this conversation to be over, but knowing that if any of them saw my saddened face they would continue it.

"Ok, so as I was saying," Loki said after another moment of quite, "What does very one want on their pizza?"

Natsu jumped up quickly and snatched the menu out of Loki's hand, "Meat lovers, of course." He said with a wide smiled as Lucy hopped up next to him and grabbed for the menu, Natsu held it just out of her reach.

"Natsu you know I don't like that one." She pouted up at him and Natsu stuck his tongue out at her as he ran out of the room with Loki and Lucy both on his heels.

I noticed that Gray hadn't moved from his spot near the bathroom door, he was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, as he watched me with his icy cold eyes.

"You want to explain to me, what just happened?" he asked quietly, I looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked, "I just told you."

He slowly pushed off from the wall and walked over to squat in front of me, I felt the air chill around me and the water on my still wet skin froze slightly.

"Why are you hiding yourself?" My eyes opened wide and my cheeks turned pink again, as my mouth hung open like a dead fish, at his words, I blinked before turning my face way from him with my nose up in the air and my eyes closed.

"Well, maybe I just have higher standards then the girls you're used to." I said hotly,

Gray chuckled lightly as I opened one eye to look at him, "What?"

He shook his head and placed a hand on his chin, "Ya, I don't think that's it."

"And how would you know?" I snapped as I pulled the towel closer to me.

"Because you are not acting like you have higher standards, your acting like you have never worn a bikini in front of a guy before."

I quickly turned away from him and stood up awkwardly as I tried to keep the towel in place, "Well, aren't you just captain obvious." I grunted,

He chuckled again as he stood up too and put his hands in his pants pockets, "You shouldn't feel embarrassed."

I sighed and looked at him in annoyance, "Look, I have had a bad experience with this kind of thing, okay?"

He tilted his head and smirked at me, "and what kind of stuff would that be?"

I groaned and then I waved my hand back and forth gesturing from myself to him, "This… this, whatever it is guys and girls do?" I said in frustration,

"I'm still not following." He chuckled slightly, I could tell that he was enjoying how uncomfortable I was feeling, and seemed to think it was hilarious.

I glared at him for a moment, "Alright, I am embarrassed of my body ok, I have a bad experience when it comes to how I look and I guess I am just hyper sensitive now, there you happy? Mr. pushy pants." I snapped loudly at him as I turned my head away from him.

Felt the temperature drop again and I snapped open my eyes to see Gray standing directly in front of me, so close I could feel his breath on my face, it felt like standing in front of an air conditioner every time he took a breath.

I was a lot shorter then him, I realized as I stared right at his bare chest. I slowly lifted my eyes to look at his face, he looked angry but there was something else too, an almost tenderness. As I locked my eyes on to his he finally spoke,

"Valkyrie," he said it so quietly I barely heard him, "Your bea-"

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted as he came into the room, I sprang away from Gray with a horrified look, and Gray quickly spun around to face Natsu with his jaw clenched,

"What do you want moron?" he snapped, Natsu looked from me to Gray once, twice, three times before he spoke again, "What are you guys doing?"

Gray opened his mouth to say something but I jumped up quickly placing myself between them as I wave one of my arms wildly, "Nothing!" I shrieked, "We were doing nothing."

Natsu stared for a moment before he shrugged, "I was ganna tell you we ordered the pizza's and Lucy is ganna put on a movie."

"Ok, we will be right there." I smiled as he turned and left still looking a little suspicious.

I breathed a sigh of relief until I remembered Gray was behind me and I quickly spun around to face him, he had an amused look on his face as his eyes snapped up to look at me. "What?" I asked,

"Oh nothing," he said as he started too walked toward the door, just before he left he turned and faced me with a smirk on his face, "I like the maid style."

He left the room with me standing there with a red face and my mouth hanging open in shock, realizing with horror that when I jumped in front of him he had seen the back of my bikini.

I stayed in the bed room till Lucy came back a few minutes after Gray had left, she came skipping into the room and stopped as soon as she saw my face. "What happened?" she asked quickly,

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to form words. I stopped and blinked at her, I didn't really know how to answer that. 'What did just happen? I mean I know what it looked like but that couldn't have been what had really happening could it?' I thought as I blinked lamely at her.

"I don't know?" I said truthfully

Lucy squinted her eyes at me and leaned in close to my face, "You're blushing. Did Gray strip again? He has got to get that habit under control."

I sat on her bed as she came to sit next to me, "No, he didn't but he… well I…" I struggled to explain to her what had just taken place, mostly because I didn't know what had happened so I figured I would just be honest. I mean, I am learning that when it comes to people I don't know too much about anything, maybe Gray was like that with every girl. I wasn't sure why but that thought made my stomach sink slightly.

I sighed before turned to face her fully and she copied me as we both sat cross-legged on her bed. "Ok well, he was pushing me for information about why I was covering myself and I finally told him I had a bad experience in the past and it affected how I see myself," Lucy nodded understanding , "Then he well, he got really close to me…"

I blinked and looked up at Lucy, "Like I mean 'really' close…"

Her face turned to one of shock as I continued, "He said my name very quietly and he was about to say something else but then Natsu walked in."

Lucy was leaning forward with her eyes wide, "What do you think he was about to say?"

I blushed and leaned closer to her to whisper it, "It sounded like he was starting to say beautiful."

Lucy instantly sat up straight clutching her mouth tightly and gasping loudly. I shushed her as my eyes shot to the door hoping the guys didn't hear us.

"So, from your reaction I am assuming that's not normal… like his stripping habit?" I asked slowly with a little nervous humor.

Lucy shook her head quickly, "No, Gray has never shown any interest in anyone as long as I have known him, and that saying something about his character."

"What do you mean?" I titled my head sideway slightly,

"Well, I'm sure you have noticed how many offers he gets, not that is surprising. He is quite the catch." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Well, he can't be serious right? I mean, he was just trying to make me feel better… right?" I asked,

Lucy shrugged, "It's hard to tell. That's very out of character for Gray but then again you seem to have that effect on him." She said with a wink,

I rolled my eyes at her, "Well, how could you tell it was real with Natsu?" I asked turning the tables on her and smiling as I watched her face pale while her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What? How did you know?" It was my turn to wink at her, "Oh please, I have been here for under a week and I can see it clearly."

"Well actually," she said with a gitty smile taking over her face, "We just made it official yesterday."

"Really?" I asked with a large smile, as Lucy nodded and blushed horribly, "I actually should be thanking you for that."

"Me?" I said in surprise, "What did I do?"

"You showed up. It knocked Natsu into a place he had never been before emotionally and he didn't know how to deal with it. Being his best friend, I helped in every way I could and well one thing led to another and let's just say, he figured out that he liked me and I confessed to him and ya…"

Lucy was beaming as she spoke and it made me so happy to know that this kind girl was the one my brother had chosen to be with.

"But don't tell anyone yet, ok?" she asked quickly, "We want to tell everyone all at once."

"Of course." I said as I then ran my fingers across my lips in a zipping motion, causing Lucy so smiled at me.

"Hey?" Natsu yelled from the living room, "You guys ganna talk all day?"

We both laughed as Lucy yelled back, "We're coming, give us a minute!"

Lucy wen to her dresser and pulled out a pair of short hot pink pajama shorts and a white t shirt and threw them at me, I smiled widely and quickly put them on turning back to Lucy, she was wearing short light blue pajamas shorts and a pink top.

I giggled lightly, "You really like pink don't you."

She smiled as we headed to the living room to join the boys, "Ya, I am kind of a girlie girl." Just then Natsu called to her.

"Hey Luc, I saved you a spot." He said as he patted the spot next to him on the floor with a smile.

I giggled and elbowed her gently as I whispered, "You really 'do' like pink." I smiled as her face went red again when she realized I was talking about Natsu's hair.

She quickly sat next to Natsu on the floor and I looked up to see Loki and Gray on either end of the couch leaving me a spot between them. I felt my stomach twist at the thought of sitting next to Gray after what happened earlier, but I quickly pushed the feeling aside and stepped over his legs to sit between them. Loki smiled and offered me a soda which I accepted it with a smile.

"So what are we watching?" I asked as I took a drink,

"Natsu picked 300." Loki said with a smile as Lucy groaned.

"We have watched it a million times," she protested,

Natsu pouted at her, "But not with Valkyrie. You haven't seen it have you?" he turned to ask me as I blushed again while clearing my throat, "Oh well I actually have never seen a movie." I said quickly taking a drink of my soda to make it seem like no big deal.

"What?" Lucy and Loki said loudly,

"How is that even possible?" asked Natsu,

Gray even looked at me in surprise, I shrugged. "Well it wasn't like I had time; what was I ganna do? 1:15 run for your life. 2:30 watch movie." I said as I pretended to check boxes in the air.

There was another awkward silence before I sighed in annoyance, "Okay look, I don't want for you guys to always feel sorry for me every time something about my past comes up, alright? Because if your ganna do that I am going be a huge downer."

They all looked at me a moment before Natsu smiled wide, "Looks like we are ganna be having lots movie nights, then." I smiled at him thankfully as he turned and started the movie.

Once the movie was over Loki stood up and stretched, "Well, this has been fun but I think I am going to head home. Glad you didn't end up leaving us so soon Valkyrie; keep Gray out of trouble for me, will ya?" He smiled with a wink at Gray, "See you guys later." There was a chorus of 'byes' and 'see yas' as Loki vanished in a simmer of golden vapor.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched my arms above my head getting a few satisfying pops out of my back.  
"It's around 7:30." Yawned Lucy as she snuggled closer to Natsu, Natsu wrapped an arm around her and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Everyone seems tried." I said as I pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and covered myself with it.

"We should all take a nap." Gray said as he laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Good idea." Natsu yawn as he laid down on the pillows and blankets sprawled out on the floor pulling Lucy with him; she smiled wide as she laid her head on his chest.

I watched them for a few minutes as their breathing got deeper showing that they had both fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight and think of how happy our parents would be to see that Natsu had such a happy life.

I jumped a little as I felt cold figure touch my arm and I looked over at Gray he was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table and his arms crossed over his chest looking at me. I blinked and glanced back at the sleeping couple, "What?" I mouth quietly,

He moved his head to motion to the other room before he got up and headed that way, I felt my stomach tighten again as I slowly got up to follow him, keeping the blanket around my shoulders.

Once we were in the other room which was Lucy's room, since her apartment was so small.

Gray was standing by the large window and I walked up to stand beside him, I was surprised to see that there was no rain; the sky was still heavily overcast, but no rain at the moment.

I looked up at Gray; he had a small smile on his face as he looked out the window. "She is starting to feel a little better, I think." He said quietly,

I nodded slightly as we both stood there in a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Gray said suddenly and I look at him with a raised eye brow, as he turned to face me, "For before. I shouldn't have done that."

I felt a small peg of sadness at his words, but shrugged, "Its ok, I understand. A lot has been happening; you just had a lapse in judgment."

Gray chuckled next to me, "No, that's not what I meant." His eyes suddenly got very intense while he still had a small smile on his lips, "What I meant was, it was bad timing."

I felt my eyes widen as I started at him and he stepped closer to me again never breaking eye contact. My stomach was so full of butter flies I felt like I might flutter away, as I held my breath.

"Look Valkyrie, these last few days have been crazy, I have just met you and yet in so many ways I feel like I have known you all along. I don't want to rush into anything, but…"

He paused as he reached out toward my hand but just before he reached it he pulled his back and stuffed it into his pocket with a sigh.

"I want the chance to get to know you better." He finished I stared hard into his eyes looking for any sign of mocking or insincerity, but there was none.

"Why?" I whispered feeling that now familiar feeling of not being good enough; I dropped my gaze to look outside the window again. "Why me?" I asked a little louder,

Gray's face held no surprise at my response, but instead he seem like he had expected me to ask that. He smirked slightly as he tilted his head causing his hair to fall over his eyes a little.

"Because in the few days that I have known you, you keep surprising me." I blinked at him, letting what he said sink in.

He chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair, "I honestly don't know what this is," He motioned between us, "But I would like to find out." He smiled tenderly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I like to, too." I said with a small blush, "but where does this leave us, now?"

Gray looked back outside and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess the same place, just with some more clarity."

I laughed, "Clarity? It seems more complicated to me." I said as I leaned on the window sill.

Gray smirked over at me as he bumped my shoulder with his arm, "Ya, well that's because you're a women."

"Hey!" I laughed as I playfully wacked his arm in response,

We continued to laugh and talk together and ended up moving to sit on the floor next to each other with our backs to the window.

In a moment of silence I sighed as I glanced at the clock, Gray noticed. "What?"

"It's almost nightfall." I said with an awkward smile knowing he had forgotten I was supposed to meet Laxus and Gajeel soon.

His face went serious instantly, "Your seriously going to just go let him kick your ass again?" he said anger rising in his voice.

"Gray, think about it. I have to get stronger, what would happen if the Dark guild showed up and hurt one of you I could never forgive myself. They are never far behind me; it won't be long before they show up. I need to do this." I said with pleading eyes,

He grunted still looking unconvinced; I placed my hand on his forearm drawing his attention back to me.  
"I don't want to be the pathetic damsel in distress anymore; I want to be able to defend myself and the ones I care about. You can understand that right?"

Gray stared at me searching my face before letting out a long aggravated sigh, "Fine, but I am still coming with you."

I smiled widely at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wouldn't have what any other way?" Natsu's curious face popped around the corner, causing us both to jump apart with blushing cheeks.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy from the living room, "I told you to leave them alone."

Natsu stepped fully into the room with a deeply confused face, "Why?"

Lucy appeared beside him, "Because they need to talk now come on." She tugged on his arm trying to get him to leave, but I saw his eyes dart back and forth between me and Gray.

"Hey." He suddenly said with anger in his voice as he yanked his arm out of Lucy's grasp and stepped closer to Gray. "You're not trying anything funny with my sister are you?"

Gray stood up meeting Natsu's angry stare, "What if I am?"

Natsu's fists instantly lit on fire and Gray's were just as quickly covered in ice, I looked quickly to Lucy who started to shout something about damaging her apartment and was flailing her arms about wildly trying to calm the two boys. Once I realized they were not even listening to her I jumped up and placed myself in between them again.

"Natsu stop, that's not what he was doing." Natsu stepped back and looked down at me the anger disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Then what was he trying to do?" he growled briefly at Gray who rolled his eyes in response.

"He was giving me advice on how I show act when I fight with Laxus and Gajeel later tonight." I said the words quickly hoping to get Natsu's mind off of Gray and me.

Natsu's face snapped to me with a mixed look of surprise and confusion, "You're going to fight them?"

I nodded as I let out a relived sigh glad I was able to change the topic. "I need to get stronger, that much is clear, and Gajeel and Laxus have offered to help me."

"And it's a stupid idea, isn't it?" Gray finally said from behind me, "Tell her how stupid it is to fight both of them at her level."

I turned to face him about to ague my case but stopped when I heard Natsu speak, "I think it's a great idea."

I blinked before slowly turning to look at my brother, he had a eager and excited look on his face, "You do?" I asked in disbelief but also joy, it was amazing to think he might actually believe in me so strongly.

He nodded as he stepped closer to me towering over me with a large smirk on his face, "And I like the idea so much…" he lifted his right fist up near our faces and it exploded into flame making me flinch slightly, "I think I will help you out too."

I stared at his intense eyes burning with fire, eager for a battle and a slow smile formed on my face. "Challenge accepted."

"Ah hell, you both are hopeless." Gray shouted as he through his hands in the air in frustration as Lucy laughed beside Natsu. "Well, I guess we had better eat dinner and get ready then, it's almost dusk."

Natsu and Lucy walked out of the room to go start making dinner, and I felt Gray move slightly next to me and I turned to look up at him. He let out a sigh and hung his head before lifting it slightly to look sideways at me. "You know that you have just agreed to fight three of the strongest and most reckless wizards in the whole guild right? And all at once I might add."

I lifted my hands and formed my Fairy dragon magic around the left while also forming my black lighting magic around my right. I felt my lips move up into a smirk as I clenched them into fist of determination. "I am ready to get stronger, Gray, no matter what it takes."

He stood up straight next to me and finally showed me a small smile, "And I don't doubt you will."


	12. Why am I here?

**Oh man, so sorry I have taken so long to update. My life has been CRAZY! But now I should be back to updating more, and Please, Please review. Your reviews help me to update faster. ^_^ thanx a bunch for reading and here we go!**

* * *

Finally the sun started to drop over the city's high buildings and as the four of us stepped outside, I noticed Gray's face turn into a deep frown as we saw rain; once again, covering the city is a thin curtain of water and wind. I was surprised that it was such a heavy thick rain with strong wind, I had started to think that maybe Juvia was getting better, but I guess not.

I turned to Gray and nudged him slightly, getting him to turn away from the dark sky and look down at me, I gave him an encouraging smile and he returned it with a tight nod.

"Do you think Loki would like to come, too?" Lucy asked as she reached for his key, "Since you guys hit it off so quickly."

"I would like that." I smiled as Lucy called Loki out and he instantly appeared with the usual smirk on his face. "You guys just can't get enough of me, eh?

"Valkyrie is going to train with the other dragon slayers wanna come watch?" Lucy said with a wink,

Loki's mouth curved up into a wicked smile, "Sounds interesting." I felt a shiver run up my spine at his creepy face. "So we are finally going to get to see what you can really do. Hope you're up for the change."

Natsu stepped up next to me and hung his arm around my shoulders, "Of corse she is; she is not just a fairy tail wizard, now. She is also my sister, she can handle anything." I beamed at Natsu's words of praise, smiling ear to ear. It was amazing to have him defend me to purely after all that had happened between us.

"Ok than, the gangs all here." I said as I hopped off the top step out into the rain and formed my magic umbrella wide enough for all of us to walk under.

Lucy skipped up beside me linking arms, leaving the boys to follow after us.

"So, you're really ganna fight all three dragon slayers…" she smirked sideways at me, "In that?" she pointed to my outfit with a giggle and I sighed.

"Well, all my other clothes are at Gray's, since I left in such a rush." I looked down at my clothes and frowned. I was wearing a short bright red mini-skirt with black and purple tie-dye leggings, and my solid black high tops again. I had on the gray shirt from the first day that said, 'coffee, books, and rain' with a large pull over black hoodie that said 'Meh' in small white letters on the chest. I had decided to pull my hair back into a long French braid that let my bangs handing free.

"Ya, I know, it's not the best sparing gear. I will have to buy some from Jess after I figure out how to get some money." I said slumping my shoulders in mild depression.

Lucy laughed lightly at me as she skipped next to me in a small blue shirt with thigh high brown boots and a pink pullover hoodie with a few gold stars on the arms and hood. Her pig tails bouncing on her shoulders as he happily hummed next to me.

"You will join team Natsu, of course." She smiled widely as she turned to walk backwards so she could see the boys behind us. "Right guys?"

"Heck ya!" Natsu said with a wide grin, "We can find a job tomorrow if you want."

"Well," Gray started causing us to all look at him in surprise. "We will have to clear everything with Erza first, seeing as how her and Valkyrie didn't hit it off so well in their first meeting."

I sighed again, "Oh ya, she is in your guy's group, hu?"

"What happened with Erza?" Natsu asked was he absentmindedly snapped his fingers making a flame appear and then disappear as we walked.

"Let's just say it would be in my best interest if I spoke with her first." I said glancing briefly up at the darkening sky.

Gray shrugged, "I am pretty sure she will be fine with it since you and Natsu are ok now."

Loki tensed suddenly, "Or she will challenge you to see your strength as a dragon slayer and Natsu's sister."

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu all paled at his words with a visible shiver running up their spines. "Oh she can't be that bad. I mean I understand she is very powerful, but you guys act like she is terrifying." I laughed as we continued walking.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough I'm sure." Gray flinched again,

Once we made it to the clearing, Gajeel and Laxus were already there along with Wendy, Charles, and Happy.

"Wendy you came too?" Lucy asked excitedly as she ran over to the younger girl. Wendy was holding a small white umbrella and was bundled up in a baby blue rain coat and a small black skirt with thick gray leggings and a pair of pink rain boots.

"Gajeel insisted that I should be here." She said nervously as she glanced at me briefly.

""Salamander," Gajeel said, "You ganna help train this newbie?"

Natsu stepped forward and lit his fists as he slammed them together with a smile, "You know it, I am always ready for a fight."

Laxus smirked, "Good, then let's get started." He moved from under the tree line out into the center of the clearing, with Gajeel, Natsu, and I all following him.

"Ok so here's how we decide to start, Gajeel will train you in strength and endurance, basically learning to control your Dragon scales properly." Laxus said as he turned to face us, Gajeel gave a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu will train you in stamina and control." I raised an eye brow as I heard bursts of laugher from the tree line; we turned to see both Loki and Gray holding each other up in a bout of hysterics. Lucy and Wendy wore shocked expression at Laxus's words, also seeming to not agree.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted as his whole body lit on fire as he turned to the two laughing mages.

"Natsu teach control?" Gray was holding his gut from laughing so hard while Loki couldn't even form a sentence as he kept slapping his knee.

"It does seem like a strange choice, Laxus." Lucy said quietly,

I nodded briefly as I elbowed Natsu in the ribs getting his attention, "Even I have read in 'Sorcerer Weekly' how you tend to go overboard."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Natsu is the best one here to teach controlling your magic not because he is particularly good at it, but because he is the one who best knows how to reach deeper within himself and continue fighting. Not because of what's in front of him, but because of what's behind him." Everyone looked at Laxus in quite surprise, "His guild, and the people he cares about."

"Wow," Loki smirked as he leaned back against a tree, "Look at Laxus getting all sentimental." Gray chuckled beside him.

Suddenly they were hit with a small lightning bolt causing their hair to poof out wildly and both let out loud shrieks before falling over still ripping with the electricity,

"What the hell!" Loki yelled from his place on the ground,

"HEY!" Gray shouted as he sat up and gritted his teeth at Laxus.

Laxus smirked slightly as he turned his attention back to us, "And I will teach you speed and technique." He glanced briefly at all three of us, "Clear?"

Gajeel grunted in agreement while me and Natsu nodded. "So, who's first?" Laxus said with a wicked smile.

Natsu's fists instantly ignited again next to me causing me to flinch back from the heat of his flames, I turned to face him quickly,

"Me." he said with a serious face, "And I won't go easy on you."

I stood on one end of the clearing facing Natsu, everyone else was watching from the tree line, Lucy, Wendy, and the two cats were huddled together under Wendy's umbrella while the four boys stood silently in the rain. The rain hadn't eased up either, if anything it was starting to come down harder making it difficult to see clearly.

Natsu lowered into his fighting stance lighting up his fists while keeping a surprisingly serious face as he gave me a nod to tell me he was ready when I was.

I closed my eyes briefly as I pulled on my two different kinds of Dragon slayer magic, I formed a cloud of my fairy dust on my left fist while I let my black lighting magic appear and ripple up my right arm. Once I took in a final deep breath I snapped my eyes open and shot forward, Natsu didn't hesitate to launch right at me also. He swung a fist full of fire at my face as I spun in mid stride to swing my heel up aiming for his jaw.

I felt my leg burning as Natsu grabbed it easily in mid swing and still had his hands on fire burning my skin he threw me quickly and I managed to flip and land on my feet sliding in the mud. Natsu stepped toward me slower now, "Why are you here?" he said in a deadly serious voice.

I looked at him in confusion, "To get stronger."

I jumped up and charged him again forming two large swords out of my fairy dust and quickly swinging them at his face. He blocked each one easily, I kept swinging aiming for his head, legs, side but he managed to dodge everyone. I felt my frustration starting to rise, how could I be at such a lower level then him? He hadn't even tried attacking me again, he was just evading me.

"Black lighting claws!" I shouted as I swung my right arm across his chest with a large trail of my black and red lighting following it. Natsu dodged it by jumping backward and bringing his foot up, covered in fire and kicking me hard under the chin, I stumbled backward and spit out a mouth full of blood.

"Why are you here?" Natsu yelled again, I gritted my teeth as I charged him again, this time picking up speed, swinging my magic covered fists viscously at his body. "I'm here to get stronger."

I noticed him smirk at me, as he started to finally counter attack. I was able to dodge some of his swings but he landed more than I am proud to admit. I felt the heat of his punches as they made contact with my body, burning wholes threw my clothes and blistering my skin.

"Tell me why you are here, Valkyrie?" he shouted as he landed an especially hard hit to my stomach causing me to gasp in shock and push myself away from him as I struggled against the loss of breath, mingled with the blood that still poured from my mouth.

"To get stronger." I shouted back getting annoyed at the constant question,

"Fire Dragon wings!" Natsu roared as he swung both his arms up and around him like he was wielded two wipes of fire, I quickly formed my fairy dust shield and gritted my teeth at the power behind the attack. As the flame disappeared Natsu appeared instantly out of the steam, which the mixing of the fire and rain had caused, he hit me hard in the face knocking me to the ground.

"WHY VALKYRIE!?" he screamed over me, "Tell me why you are here!"

I dug my fingers into the mud in frustration, "I have nowhere else to go." I said in a quiet voice,

There was a moment of quite before I heard him yell, "Fire dragon roar!" I just barely managed to roll out of the way of the intense blast, but I felt my back blister at the heat from his magic fire.

I quickly jumped to my feet, and turned noticing Natsu coming at me in midair fire on his fist once again, I acted on instinct and formed my black lighting magic again and swung it at Natsu, our fists connected a second later causing an explosion that threw us apart. Natsu flipped back ward landing in a crouch and sliding in the mud, I landed hard on my side also sliding in the mud. He looked up at me with the same smirk as he rose and sprinted toward me again.

"I still need to hear why you are here!" he shouted as I scrambled to my feet, "Black Fairy thunder!" I shouted as my black red lighting shot out of my hands as I thrusted them forward. Natsu dodge most of them but got hit by the last two bolts, they only stopped him briefly as the held his arms over his face before throwing his fist out to either side and roaring loudly as he charged me again.

I sprang to the side dodging him, "I don't understand what you're asking me." I shouted in frustration, 'why was he asking me this question now? What did he want me to say?'

He started to punch his fists forward causing balls of fire to shoot toward me, "Tell me why you are really here, Valkyrie!"

I ran dodging the onslaught of fire bombs falling all around me, hissing as they hit the wet ground. "I don't know!" I yelled back "I came here to find you!"

"That's not good enough!" he roared, "Tell me why you need to get stronger, why you really came to find me. Tell me what is keeping you from running away again!" he flipped forward onto his hands and spun around, kicking his legs out on both sides causing fire to swirl out from his feet in a complete circle. I jumped over the first wave of fire, and slide under the second but the third hit me square in the stomach sending me flying backward.

I coughed and choked on the blood pooling in my mouth and I could feel my body shaking from exhaustion both from the physical strain as well as my magic, I could feel that I was running out.

I felt Natsu's presence beside me and he stared down at me as I lay on my back, "Tell me," he said in a quiet voice, "Why do you exist?"

I blinked as I finally understood; he had been trying to get me to find some type of anchor, a reason I needed to get stronger, why I needed to stay in this world, why had I really wanted to find him.

I felt my eyes fill with tears that spilled out the sides of my eyes to mix with the rain and blood surrounding me; I stared up into the black storming sky and let myself finally be honest.

"I the reason I'm here is because I was lonely, I had no one for so long. I needed to risk seeing you again so that I wouldn't feel that way anymore, because I love you."

Natsu kneeled next to me, "And the reason you need to get stronger?"

"The reason I need to get stronger is because… I now love fairy tail… and I have to be able to protect the things that I love from the danger that is always surrounding me." I felt my body shake with the sobs that were taking over both from my confession and from the pain I was feeling radiant threw my body.

"Why do you exist?" Natsu said in a gentler voice,

I blinked rapidly as I turned slightly to lock eyes with him, "I exist to protect you… all of you."

Natsu stared at me for a moment before he slowly lifted my head up and pulled me into his chest in a tight hug. "Remember this feeling every time you fight, remember the reasons why you exist." He said quietly into my ear, I smiled as I hugged him back.

He gently lifted me into his arms bridle style and carried me over to the others; Wendy ran out to meet us half way and instantly started fussing about my injuries.

Lucy was at my side next gently moving the mud and hair out of my face, "Valkyrie?"

"I'm fine." I said in a slightly strangled voice.

Loki was next as he reached out and gently took me from Natsu who wrapped his arm loosely around Lucy's shoulders with a smile. "That wasn't bad for our first match."

Lucy looked horrified at his words, "Natsu, you nearly beat her senseless."

She then turned around to face Laxus, "Why are you guys being so hard on her? I don't understand, you didn't do this to me. And if it's a dragon slayer thing you didn't do it to Wendy or even to you Gejeel, when you joined."

Wendy face paled at Lucy's words and she flinched back from the other dragon slayers to hide behind Gray. "Don't give them any ideas." She said in a quiet voice,

"This is different than both those cases." Gajeel said as he moved over to sit near me as Loki set me gently on the ground under a tree and Wendy quickly got to work healing my many blisters and burns.

"How?" Gray suddenly entered the conversation, drawing everyone attention as he stepped forward. "How is she any different then you four?"

"Because she is my sister." Natsu said in a defensive tone as he formed fire and stepped toward Gray.

Gray ignored him as he stared at Laxus and Gajeel waiting for a real answer. They shared a brief glance before Natsu picked up on it. "You guys know something about her we don't?"

"Hey!" I shouted making Lucy and Wendy jump, "'She' is right here." I said pointing at myself as I moved to sit up, giving Wendy a small reassuring smile as she reached out to help me.

"They're just helping me get stronger because I asked Gajeel the other day, that's all." I said with a wave of my hand.

I noticed both Laxus and Gajeel looked surprised at my response as they quickly looked at each other again. "What?" I asked slowly, "That's all, right?"

"Well," Gajeel said as he scratched his head, "That's how it came about yes, but this would have happened regardless of that."

"What? Why?" I asked scrunching my eye brows in confusion looking form one dragon slayer to the other.

Laxus sighed and ran a hand threw his thick short hair, "You not knowing makes this a lot more difficult."

"Hu?" I said feeling panic rising in my chest, "Me not knowing what?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this except to just say it so… you're our Alpha." Laxus said in a serious voice as he locked his shockingly yellow eyes on to mine.

There was a moment of silence when all that could be heard was the heavy rain and the wind around us. I blinked several times; 'The alpha? What was that? Do dragons even have alphas? Do dragons even have packs, herds, flocks? What do you even call a group of dragons? And why in God's name would they pick me?' I wanted to ask all these questions and more but what ended up coming out of my mouth was,

"WHAT?!" I sprang to my feet and shirked loudly causing them all to flinch, even Gajeel and Laxus.

"Is that even a thing?" Natsu asked in confusion,

"Do Dragons even have Alpha's?" Lucy asked thoughtfully,

"How do you know she is your alpha?" Gray asked,

"But I thought all alphas were male." Loki added,

I listened in stunned silence as they asked all the questions I was dying to know. As Wendy slowly stood up next to me and gently tugged on my arm causing me to look down at her.

"You're supposed to me our Leader?" she asked quietly,

I stuttered over words that never left my mouth, instead I opened and closed it like a dying fish. When Natsu suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder, I snapped my head up to look at him. He was serious as he gave me a small nod of reassurance.

Enough!" Laxus shouted causing everyone to stop talking and look at him. "We will tell you all what little we know; I think that's enough training for today, anyhow."

"Gray's place is close by." I offered as I turned to Gray who gave me a deep glare and I laughed nervously, "Oh sorry." I said quietly,

"Fine. Everyone to my place, then." He sighed and started to lead the way,

Natsu squatted in front of me motioning for me to get on his back, I opened my mouth to argue but Loki gave me a quick shove making me lose my balance. Natsu caught me, lifting me into a good position on his back and started to follow after Gray and the others.

I looked at Loki who walked beside us with a playful smirk on his face, "So, should I start calling you Alpha? Or maybe your highness?" he laughed,

"Don't you dare." I snapped, "This has to be a mistake right, Natsu?" I said hopefully, but he stayed quite for a long time, before he let out a sigh, "I don't know."

He turned briefly to glance at me, "I mean since I first saw you, that day you came back. I felt something in me kind of… click, and at first I thought it was because you're my sister but now I think it might be because you're my Alpha."

"Bu- but Natsu, you just royally kicked my ass a few minutes ago. I mean isn't an alpha supposed to be the strongest. Like a master of a guild?"

Loki nodded beside us, "Not necessarily many species have a weak leader who needs protecting. They provide their herd, flock, or whatever; with something special that only they are able to and that's why they are protected and considered the leader."

I let out a long low groan, "Thanks Loki, Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel any better."

Both Natsu and Loki chuckled at me as we approached Gray's apartment.

Once inside everyone made themselves comfortable around the small living room; Lucy, Wendy and Loki sat on the couch with Happy on Lucy's lap, and Charles on Wendy's.

Natsu sat with his back leaning up against the couch near Lucy's legs, Laxus stood by the slider door looking outside while Gajeel leaned in the entrance way to the living room, and Gray sat next to me on the floor.

Laxus turned around to face everyone and gave Gajeel a nod, Gajeel sighed and stepped forward with his arms still crossed, "We don't know too much really because we were all so young when our dragons left, but while I was still living with Metalicana, I remember him briefly telling me that in the past; years ago, Dragons lived in groups called a Rage. Each Rage of dragons had its own alpha. He said that since there were so few dragons left that it was rare to find a true alpha, and every dragon was looking for theirs, but many died without ever finding them."

"What makes you think I'm one of these rare true alphas?" I asked in a hot tone, frustrated at everything he was saying.

Gajeel stared down at me for a moment making me squirm under his heavy gaze; he lifted his fist and slammed it onto his chest. "Here. The first time I saw you something changed here."

"That sounds like a confession of love, Gajeel." Chuckled Loki, "what about poor Levy?"

Gajeel grunted, "It's not quite the same thing." I blinked in surprise as he continued. "It was more the need to be near you and protect you."

"It does sound like love," Lucy said in a curious voice, "But you all felt this? Even Natsu and Wendy?"

Laxus, Natsu and Wendy all nodded, "Then it's not a romantic love, it something else."

"What like devotion?" Gray asked,

Lucy snapped her fingers with a wide smile, "Yes devotion, that's it."

"Wait, wait!" I said standing and holding up my hands, "I can't be the 'Alpha'." I made quotation marks above my head at the word alpha. "I am seriously the weakest one here, how do you expect me to lead you all? You're all so much more powerful than me, and you all just met me, I just – this just has to be a mistake."

Natsu quickly got up and walked over to me placing his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I can't do this; I am no good when it comes to other people."

He nodded slightly as he turned to face everyone else, "I think we need some time to talk." He turned back to me, "Are you hungry?"

I blinked in confusion but nodded, "Good, we are going out for a bit." He called over his shoulder as he grabbed a coat off the coat rack near the door and handed it to me before pulling me out the door.

"That's my coat, Natsu!" yelled Gray as the door slammed shut,

**No Ones POV**

Everyone was left staring after them, before Laxus let out an aggravated sigh.

"Our Alpha." He snorted, "And she has no idea."

"No idea of what?" Gray asked standing up,

"The duties of a Rages Alpha," Gejeel said flatly, "Though I am pretty sure there are not very many other Rages out there, now that I have seen a true alpha I think it's safe to say there are probably more."

"So?" asked Lucy, "Why dose that matter?"

"Because if there are more, they will come here, now." Laxus snapped,

"What? Why?" asked Loki as he jumped to his feet,

"They will come here to challenge her." Gejeel sighed, "And they will destroy anything in their path to get to her."

"What!?" Chorused Loki, Lucy and Gray,

"Why will they need to challenge her?" Gray asked "What's the purpose of that?"

"Because by defeating the Alpha you inherit their Rage." Gajeel said,

"So," Lucy said in a shaking voice, "If Valkyrie gets defeated, then…"

Laxus nodded solemnly, "Yes, the four of us will have to follow the winning Alpha and join their Rage."

"We will have to leave Fairy tail?" Wendy said as her eyes started to fill with tears,

"Fairy tail would never let that happen." Lucy said as she placed a firm hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"We can't have a war against a bunch of packs of dragon's slayers either. They would demolish the whole city." Gray said, "We almost didn't survive the war with Phantom."

Gajeel snorted, "That time I was on the opposite side."

"And I wasn't here." Laxus said,

"You mean, you wouldn't come." Loki said smoothly as Laxus turned to face him.

"No," he said in a calm voice, "I wouldn't, but I am not that person anymore. I will defend Fairy tail with my life."

"That's why you are being so hard on her?" Gary said in a cold voice, "Because she is the only way you can all stay here."

"It's not just out of selfishness," Laxus snarled at Gray, "When we say that they are coming to defeat her, we mean kill her. The only way to claim another Alpha's Rage is to kill the current Alpha."

Gray, Lucy and Loki all blinked in surprise and a defining silence came over the apartment.

Gajeel grunted in response, "So what now?"

Laxus turned to look outside again, "I think, it's time we fill in Gramps. If the other Rages are in fact on their way, the guild will need to be ready."


	13. Not to Blame

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I will up date faster this time, thanx for being to patient. ^_^ hope you enjoy this one. and don't forget to review.**

* * *

We had been walking for only a few minutes when Natsu finally decided to speak.

"So…" he said while putting both his hands behind his head as we walked, I had made a magic umbrella to keep the light rain off us. "Alpha."

I moaned loudly as I dropped my head into my hands, "Why is it that everything I touch gets royally screwed up?"

Natsu made a low rumbling noise that caused my head to snap up, but when I looked at him, I realized he laughing. "That's not true." He said it so matter-of-factly that I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean it's not true?" I practically screeched at him drawing some attention to us as we walked down the street.

"Let's make a list shall we?" I knew I was starting to sound cynical and bitter and of everyone, Natsu was the last person I ever wanted to complain too but damn it all, if I was at my wit's end.

"You just kicked the bajesus out of me, only after just accepting me as your sister again after… oh, what was it? Oh ya, I left you for 12 years with a fire dragon."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off as my emotions started to go hay wire.

"Ah, that's right," I snapped my fingers in a mock moment of clarity, "Our Dragons… they both disappeared on the same day. I bet you anything that I was somehow the cause for that."

Natsu's forehead wrinkled slightly as he watched me have my melt down and I assumed he figured it was best to just let me continue having it, because he didn't try to speak again, instead he walked beside me and listened quietly.

"Then let's not forget that before you did it, I got my ass handed to me but both Laxus and Gray. Gray ya; let's talk about him for a minute…"

I could hear the anger and panic rising in my voice but the words would not stop flying from my mouth, I was starting to feel like a wet cat; all frantic and wild.

"Gray was completely fine until I showed up and now I ruined one of his closest friendships, became a squatter in his home; which he didn't seem to want in the first place; mind you, and now I am unintentionally messing with his emotions."

Natsu's eyebrows rose in surprise at that piece of information, as I continued my ranting while flailing my arms about wildly in my embarrassing overwhelmed panic mode.

"Also, let's not forget the small fact that I have selfishly and knowingly put the entire guild in danger by coming here, let alone joining it, because at any moment I could be attacked by the Dark guild that has been hunting me for 12 years. Oh ya, the dark guild, let's not forget them, who is after me because of the rare magic I possess that was taught to me by our father who; along with our mother, both died trying to protect me."

I quickly spun around to face Natsu causing him to almost bump into me. Hot tears poured down my cheeks and a few moments of defining silence past as we started at each other.

The rain lightly falling around us was making the air thick with it moisture; causing me to feel the wetness soaking into my bones even thou I was protected from the rain. I finally broke eye contact with him, as I pulled Grays long white trench coat tighter around myself.

"See," I said quietly, "I ruin everything I touch." I started to continue walking, when suddenly Natsu spun me around and pulled me to him, clutching me tightly to his chest.

"None of that is your fault, Valkyrie." He spoke gently as he placed one of his hands on the back of my head pulling me closer. I snorted into his shoulder as my tears started to slow.

"I mean it, Valkyrie, all of it." he pulled back and held me at arm's length, looking into my eyes with concern. "Everything you just said, they were all things that you couldn't control. That makes them 'not your fault.'"

I cocked my head to the side still feeling like I should just throw myself into the deepest darkest well and let the world just be happy without me.

"Listen, you are working on getting stronger. It's just a matter of time till you will be able to kick anybody's ass. Except mine, of course." He smirked slightly as he lifted the end of his white scarf up and gently wiped away the last of my tears.

"Also, Igneel didn't leave because of you. Both Wendy's and Gajeel's dragons went missing the same time ours did, we know something's happened to all the dragons. But that issue is way bigger than any one of us." I blinked in surprise, feeling the weight on my shoulder slightly get lighter.

"And about the Guild being in danger; we have faced many, many enemies on behalf of our members, you are no exception."

I smiled slightly up at him as he smiled back, but then he sighed as he linked arms with me, pulling me along with him down the street again. I stumbled at first but then found my footing and a comfortable pace that helped me keep up with his long strides.

"Now, with the whole Gray and his emotions thing…" he glanced up at the sky while he talked and I was grateful since I could feel my cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I guess… if being with Gray is what will finally make you feel happy and safe, after so many years of being alone and hunted…" he turned and looked down at me with a serious yet concerned face. "Then I say, I think it's time you stopped running."

I blinked up at him in surprise, 'Was Natsu telling me he thought I should be with Gray? I thought they were rivals? Well ya, but Gray had also said they were close friends. Do I want to even be with Gray…_'that way'_? True the ice mage was a physical work of art and his smiles could leave a girl literally melting in his presence, but did I want to open up those doors… again?'

I was jolted from my inner monolog as Natsu pulled us to a stop in front of a small bar and grill. Instantly the smell of cooked meats filled my nose and my stomach let out a loud grown of hunger. Natsu laughed next to me, "I hope you like meat." He said with a large goofy smile as he led me into the restraint.

Once we were seated we quickly ordered our food, with Natsu getting a large plate of ribs with a do-it-yourself cooking grill and me a burger with a dozen assorted flowers and copper shavings on the side.

After the waiter left, I looked out the window thinking of all the stuff Natsu had just said. He was really trying to cheer me up and I will admit he was doing a pretty good job, but I couldn't help notice he hadn't brought up the topic of our parents.

He shared reasons as to way everything else had been 'not my fault' but stayed away from our parents. It made me wonder if maybe he also blamed me for what happened to them. I sighed quietly thinking I couldn't blame him if he did.

"Why do you still seem upset?" Natsu said as he balanced on the back two legs of his chair, hands behind his head again.

"I guess I was just thinking of the whole Alpha thing." I lied quickly, thou it was also something I was upset about so maybe it wasn't a complete lie.

Natsu nodded as he moved his arms down to cross them over his chest, "I have never heard of Dragon's having Alpha's. I was so young when I lost Igneel; I didn't get to really know all that much about the history or behavior of older dragons."

Our food arrived then and I took a greedily took a sip of my coffee, 'Yes, I ordered coffee, so sue me.' I noticed out waiter give me a weird look as he looked me up and down. My gaze shot downward to look at myself, and groaned at what I saw. I had forgotten to change in all the chaos and was still wearing the outfit I had fought Natsu in. There were several scorch marks and some places were even burned clean through to my skin, luckily Gray's long white trench coat hide most of my embarrassing appearance and I quickly pulled it tighter around me.

There was a moment of silence as we both examined our food letting the delicious scent attack our noses; I looked up at Natsu as he poured more BBQ sauce on his plate.

"You know come to think of it; I remember Natasha saying something about Rages, but I never asked her for details." I said as I pulled the top off my burger and started to sprinkle the copper and flower petals onto it.

"What did she say?" Natsu asked as he took a huge bit out of one of the ribs.

"Well, I had been asking how she knew Igneel; she told me that they had been looking for the same Rage together. I asked her what a Rage was and she waved me off saying that it was something that no longer existed for dragons. And that was the end of it." I placed the top back on my burger and took a big bite.

"It's Kind of nice to know that our Dragons were friends." Natsu said in a quiet voice as he stuck his finger into the grills flames and left it there watching while the fire danced around it.

I nodded, "They had been close friends, so much so I know it was hard for them to split up."

"Then why did they? I'm sure two dragons could have kept us both safe from the Dark guild, right?" Natsu ask as he turned to look at me seriously.

I sighed as I shook my head slowly, "The Dark guild is very powerful. Thou, I don't think that was the main reason why they split up. The day before me and Natasha left, they got into an argument."

"About what?" Natsu asked as he took another bit.

"I'm not completely sure, but I remember Igneel was very mad and Natasha said he was being stubborn; something about them having to return somewhere or everything would be over."

Natsu leaned back in his chair and I could see the gears in his head turning, "Everything would be over? What's that mean?"

I shrugged as I took another bit of my burger; we sat quietly both eating slowly and thinking our own thoughts. I was just about finished off my food when I noticed Natsu's face was a mixture of concern and frustration, as he played with his fingers in the fire of his mini grill again.

"Hey?" I asked drawing his attention, "What are you thinking about?"

Natsu stared at me for a moment his eyes showed he was debating his answer, but he finally gave a small sigh and slightly dropped his head causing his pink hair to cover his eyes.

"What do you remember..." he said it quietly, "About mom and dad?"

I my eyes widened and I felt my throat go dry, then I quickly slapped myself internally. 'Of course he would have questions? And here I was thinking he was out here just to comfort me. Man, I really was bad at dealing with people.'

He looked up at me when I didn't answer right away and I blinked to recover from the shock of the question, "Well…" I started, "We get our hair from our mom, dad's hair was minty green…"

I stopped and turned to look at Natsu, "Actually, other than your hair you look just like him. From what I remember anyways, I was very young too."

Ntasu's eyes flashed with pride knowing that he resembled our dad, which made me smiled. 'I hadn't ever really talked about our parents with anyone, well except with… '_That guy' _but I try to not think about that.'

"Umm, mom was a wizard, too." I continued as Natsu lean on the table to listen, "She was a music mage. She could play any instrument flawlessly and hit any note; she performed at all kinds of events, and she would sing to us every night…"

My voice hitched at the memory and I glanced up at Natsu to see his eyes were damp, too. He took in a shaky breath as he placed a hand on his face and pushed his thumb and pointer finger into his eyes to try and hold back the tears. I hesitated for a moment then reached out and placed my hand on top of his free one, that's rested on the table.

"They loved you, Natsu. More than you could ever know." I felt my own tears slip past my eyelashes and roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" I felt the guilt I had about our parents death wash over me anew, as I saw Natsu's pain. "I'm so very sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am, it's all entirely my fault." I covered my face with my free hand feeling the tears dripping from my chin and hitting the table top. I slowly felt Natsu's hold on my other hand tighten.

"Oh Valkyrie," his voice was full of emotion causing me to look at him; he had tears streaking his face also. "Valkyrie you don't honestly think that do you?"

I blinked as my gaze fall to my empty plate, to ashamed to meet his gaze anymore. But he surprised me but taking both my hands in his from across the table.

"Look at me," he said gently, I couldn't bring myself to do what he asked, instead I bit my lip and scrunched my eyes closed tight.

"Valkyrie, look at me." he demanded in a firmer voice causing me to slowly lift my eyes to meet his.

"You can't blame yourself for something that happened when you were six." he said it with a small crooked smile; as if it was completely silly I had ever thought so.

"B- But…" I stammered,

Natsu shook his head, "We were both too little to have save either of them…" he paused for a minutes before taking a deep breath. "When dad told us to run, I remember not letting go of mom's body…"

I snapped my head up and my eyes went wide. "You… you remember?" I whispered

Natsu's grip tightened around my hands slightly and he gave me a small nod. "Just fragments, like still pictures. But the one thing I remember most was after mom had died. I was refusing to let go of her and you yanked me up and pulled me along after you… I will never forget the sounds of lighting and men screaming as we ran. Then the explosion happened and I slipped from your arms and went flying through the air."

Natsu met my gaze and his eyes shown with intensity, emotions flashed through them at an unreadable speed.

"I landed in a soft bush, but you… you weren't so lucky you had smashed into a tree and hit your head. I remember scrambling over to your limp body and screaming for you to wake up, panicking we I saw that there was blood running down the side of your face."

Natsu shook his head again and smirked at me. "I don't know how you did, but you managed to open your eyes and quickly get up. You instantly started pulling me through the woods in a fast run. The whole time, you kept telling me it was all going to be ok and that we just had to keep moving."

Natsu looked up at me and I saw a small smile play on his lips, "Don't you see? If it hadn't been for you, I would never have survived that night."

I felt more tears form in my eyes as I saw the sincerity in his eyes, 'He didn't blame me. He said I had saved him.' Natsu gave my hands one more squeezed before he lifted his right arm above his head signaling our waiter we wanted our check.

Once we were outside again Natsu linked arms with me and I formed my magic umbrella again. The rain was a little heaver but still not too bad, I glanced up at Natsu and smiled.

"Thank you," I said as we walked, "For tonight it was nice."

He gave me a wide goofy smile, "You feel any better?"

I blinked up at the cloudy gray sky and nodded, "Ya, I think I do. Now I just have to start figuring out my new life."

Natsu laughed beside me, "I'm sure you'll figure it all out. Pulse, you don't have to do everything all alone anymore."

I looked up at him in confusion, but he just smiled wide again, "You got me and the whole guild behind you."

I felt my heart fill with warmth at that realization, "Your right." I said with a small smile, "I'm not alone anymore."

Natsu walked me back to Grays and left me on the apartment steps, he said we was going over to Lucy's and he would see me at the guild the nest day. I watched as he walked away and turned to wave one last time as he turned the corner, I smiled and waved back.

Once I was alone I looked up at the sky and let my umbrella dissolve from above me, the rain hit my hair ans skin and it was so cold I gasped in surprise. There was no mistaking it; it was still Juvia's rain. I let the rain wash over me for a few minutes before I decided that now was the best time to go see her.

'Well,' I thought as I glanced down at my clothes, 'maybe I should change first.'

I quickly turned to go inside and up the stairs to Gray's apartment, but once I got there I stopped at the door and hesitated.

'Do I knock?' I thought, "I mean, I'm staying here, but does that mean I can just walk right in? Surely not.' I decided better safe than sorry and I lightly knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened and I was instantly hit with a current of icy air that chill run up my spine. Gray stood there with a towel around his waist and another on his head. He used his free hand to rub the towel over his damp hair sending water droplets flying everywhere; clearly he had just gotten out of the shower.

I blinked in surprise and felt my face turn red, "OH!" I squealed, "So sorry… bad time? Okay, I'll just come back later then." I said in a panic as I quickly turned to leave.

Gray chuckled and grabbed my elbow, 'Stop." He laughed, "I'll go change. Come on in."

I kept my eyes on the floor suddenly finding the front door mat very interesting as Gray turned and went into his bedroom. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me but stayed in the entry way.

A few minutes later Gray walked out of his room wearing a pair of black sweats and still drying his hair with a towel. I blushed at the fact that he was shirtless, and I blinked surprised at myself.

'I have seen him shirtless so many times, why is now so different?' I thought so myself as I started hard at feet.

"So, Flame brain have anything helpful to say?" he asked as he walked by me into the kitchen, I followed him but made sure to look everywhere else but at him.

"Umm, yes. He did, actually it was just what I needed."

Gray was quite for a few minutes with me still staring at my shoes when suddenly I felt the temperature drop directly in front of me, I tensed up knowing he was standing there. His hand slowly appeared in my line of vision and he gently grabbed the front of his white trench coat, which I was still wearing.

"You seem to enjoy wearing my clothes." He voice was deep and raspy and I felt my insides melt a little, 'Holy hell,' I screamed at myself, 'how can I suddenly feel all these emotions? Was it because of what he has said at Lucy's? or was it simply because I was starting to let my guard down?'

I quickly shot my head up and sprang backward, surprising Gray. "S-sorry," I squeaked out and quickly removed his coat and handed it o him, "I promise I won't anymore."

Gray looked confused as his forehead wrinkled and he squinted his eyes at me, "That's not what I meant…" he started to say but I felt my panic rise in my chest.

"Um I am ganna go change and go see Juvia." I said quickly and turned to grab a few of my clothes and then rushed into the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind me before he had a chance to say anything else.

I breathed a sigh of relief and then moaned in frustration. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, 'What is wrong with you, Valkyrie?' I whispered to my reflection.

A little while later I had dressed and done my hair I peeked out of the bathroom. I could hear Gray in the kitchen still and I retreated into the bathroom again. I placed my forehead on the door and groaned. I turned to look at myself again and checked myself out from head to toe.

I wore a fitted dark Gray half sleeve dress that stopped mid-thigh and bright yellow leggings with a pair of knee high black boots and purple lace boot socks; I had a sleeveless long loose black vest and my purple and pink scarf. I had pulled my long pink hair up into a large messy bun and decided on wearing just a little bit of make-up: eye liner, mascara and a light pink lip gloss.

I let out a loud sigh, 'I don't know why you're trying so hard?' I thought in frustration, 'You shouldn't toy with Gray's emotions. You aren't even sure if you are ready for another relationship, not after what happened with…'

Gray suddenly knocked on the bathroom door causing me practically to jump out of my skin, "You okay in there?" he called, I clutched my chest to calm my frantic heart and cleared my throat,

"Ya," I said as I opened the door to come face to face with Gray. He had one arm up, leaning on the door frame with his head down till I opened the door.

"I'm sorry did I take too long?" I asked trying to act casual,

Gray's head lifted and I could practically feel his eyes wandering all over me, "You look nice." He said flatly, as his gaze landed on mine.

"Thanks." I blushed and cleared my throat again to try and hid it, "Um, so I guess I'll go."

"Valkyrie." He called after me as I walked past him; I turned and looked at him innocently.

"Yes Gray?" I was trying to act normal but ever since he had confessed to maybe feeling something toward me I just couldn't keep my act together.

"You don't need to avoid me." I blinked in surprise and turned my eyes away from his intense stare.

"I-I am not…" Gray stepped closer to me suddenly so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"You are." He said gently, and I tried to step back but bumped into the wall, I felt heat raise to my face and I wanted to run and hide, but I looked up at Gray and then all I wanted to do was lean into him and have him hold me, too feel his icy breath on my skin and….

'What in the hell?!" my brain screamed out, I quickly blinked to clear my head and I noticed Gray smirk slightly as if he could read my mind.

"Valkyrie, you don't need to feel awkward or insecure around me after what I said at Lucy's. I told you I don't know what this is," he titled his head down a little to look me directly in the eye. "But I won't act on anything until I know you are ready."

I stared into his icy dark blue eyes and I knew he was being honest; I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and felt my body relax.

"Thank you," I whispered, "You don't know how much that means to me."

Gray straightened up and leaned back cocking his head to the side and smirking again, "You will have to tell me then, sometime."

I smiled lightly at him, "I will, just not tonight."

He gave me a small nod of understanding, "So, do you know how to get to Juvia's?"

I blinked in surprise then frowned, "No, I don't actually."

Gray chuckled as he moved to the front door, he pulled on his white trench coat, causing me to now realize he had changed into dark blue baggy jeans and I white t-shirt.

"Come on," he smiled at me, "I'll show you the way."


	14. Before we can step forward

We walked in a heavy silence through town which was mostly empty of people, because of the late hour. It had to be close to 10:30. The sky was dark and the rain had finally stopped again, thou the gray swirling clouds above us, led me to believe that it wouldn't be gone for long.

I was painfully aware of Gray's icy presence walking beside me; he seemed unaffected by the silence that hung around us. While, my head was overflowing with confusion and frustration, mostly directed at myself.

'How had my life gotten so crazy in a matter of a week?' I vented internally, 'Between my developing boy drama, the fear of the dark guild showing up, starting Dragon slayer training, and finding out I am actually a Dragon slayer Alpha. My poor brain felt like it was going to pack itself in a box and mail itself to the Bermuda triangle.'

"You look like something is bothering you?" Gray said as he walked with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

I sighed heavily, "Not bothering me per say… I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

Gray stayed quite; I assume he was thinking of how to respond.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," I said, truly meaning it, as we started walked over a small wooden bridged. "It's just, I'm not used to dealing with problems that involve other people and all my problems… well, they are completely revolving around people and it's my job to fix it all."

Gray stopped walking and turned to look at me, "It's not your job to save the world." he chuckled,

I let out a sighed, smiling up at him and rolling my eyes for good measure, "Isn't it thou?"

I turned away from him and looked up into the dark sky; walking over to the railing and placing my palms on the wet wood. "I just feel like I'm running out of time." I whispered,

I let my gaze fall to the water way underneath us; this part of the city was prettier than the rest, Juvia lived on the other side of the shopping center Gray had taken me to the first day.

The homes and shops here where so much more warm and inviting, they all were different colors and many had beautiful flowers and vines climbing up their walls. There were more trees here too and open areas of grass, I breathed in deeply enjoying the smell of wet soil and fresh rain.

I felt the water freeze on the railing under my hands and the temperature drop slightly as Gray came up beside me and leaned his elbows on the railing.

We stayed silent for a while, looking out over the water way and the cozy homes with their widows glowing with the yellow light of warmth.

I felt Gray's icy gaze on me and I turned to look at him, he seemed to be searching my face for something, but I don't think he found it because he let out a small sigh.

"Valkyrie," I flinched at the annoyance in his voice, "I… umm," he let out a small smirk and ran a hand roughly though his raven hair before meeting my gaze again. "I don't normal get so tongue tied." He said quickly before quickly clearing his throat.

I giggled lightly, not being able to hide my amusement, "Why Gray?" I laughed, causing him to look at me in surprise. "I do believe you are nervous."

Gray turned away just as I saw light pink form on his cheek bones; I smiled widely feeling less awkward now that I knew I wasn't the only one.

I giggled again as I bumped his shoulder with mine and quickly climbed up to stand on the wooden railing; Gray looked up at me in a panic and quickly grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he said as his eyes flashed with worry.

"Come on, monotone Mary." I teased giving him a wink, "Don't you ever let your hair down?"

He hesitated for only a second before smirking up at me and climbing up to stand next to me on the bridges railing. We both laughed as the railing swayed under both our weight and we had to grab onto each other's arms for balance.

Once we stopped moving I looked up at Gray, still laughing as we stood half way facing each other on the thin railing. We were still holding onto each other's arms and I was so close to him I could see myself in his icy blue eyes. His face took on a whole different look when he laughed, his eyes crinkled at the corners and his forehead was free of worry lines.

My eyes traced the sharp angle of his jaw line and finally fell to his lips, which were in the shape of a perfectly gorgeous smile. His pearly white teeth shined in the night and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

I also suddenly realized I had been shamefully staring at him, I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I quickly flicked my eyes back up to look at his. He was staring back at me with an amused look on his face; he cocked his head to the side and smirked at me.

"See something you like?" he asked with a flirtatious smile,

I turned to face forward giving him a playful nudge as I released his hands, "Maybe."

He chuckled again and then turned too looked forward too. A few more moments of quiet and I suddenly felt Gray wrap his hand tightly around mine, "Come with me."

I turned beet red at the sudden coolness of his hand on mine and blinked rapidly trying to understand his words. He hopped off the railing, pulling me with him and rushed off the bridge. Then he turned off the path into the thick brush and trees.

"Gray?" I asked in a panicked voice,

He turned his head back and flashed me a reassuring smile letting me know we were safe.

My fear quickly turned to confusion, "Gray, Where are you taking me?"

And just as quickly as we had entered the brush we popped out at the edge of the water way, since this side of the city was closer to nature, the bank was just grass and dirt instead of high stone walls. I noticed to that there where light posts scattered around us, letting off a soft glow. The lights reflected off the water way and made the water glow like liquid star light.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around in awe,

"It's a small park," Gray said and he lightly tugged on my hand getting me to follow him again. I blinked as we walked looking at our intertwined hands and felt the coolness of his figures. I tucked my chin into my scarf to hide my smile. As cold as his hand was, it surprising made my insides all warm and fuzzy.

He stopped right at the water's edge and leaned down to dip the tip of his fingers into the water. Curious, I knelt down beside him and watched quietly. As I watched, the water started to freeze and my eyes widen in awe.

Gray froze the whole water way within a few seconds and then stood up straight, pulling me up with him. He looked down at me with a crooked smile that I knew meant mischief. But before I could ask anything he stepped out onto the ice pulling me along with him.

I let out an embarrassing shriek as I instantly started slipping, wind-milling my free hand and struggling to get my footing. Gray laughed loudly next to me before pulling me tightly to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I clung to the fount of his coat feeling completely embarrassed.

"Wow," he continued to laugh, "I honestly though you would be better on ice."

I glared up at him and gently pushed him away, "I do just fine." I said, sounding stubborn even to my own ears.

He let me go but kept his arms out just in case, I tried to take a few stepped but my feet flew out from underneath me. Gray quickly caught me in his arms from behind and laughed again.

I looked up at him and blushed, "Fine, I have never really been on ice before."

He gently moved so he was beside me with one hand around me on my hip and the other holding my right hand gently. "You fought very well on ice for someone who has never been on it before."

I focused on my feet trying to ignore the feeling of his arm around me, "Ya well, I was in the middle of being attacked so ice wasn't my main focus." I grumbled out

Gray chuckled, "Ok here, it's very easy." He started to slide his feet forward gently pulling me with him and I slowly copied his movements. I continued to slip once or twice but Gray stayed close to me and made sure I never fell.

After a while, I turned to look at him again, "Thank you for this."

Gray smiled, "I figured you needed a little stress relief, that's all."

"I really did and this is amazing. I have never done anything like this before." I said quietly,

"Anything like what?"

"Well, ice skating for one," I frowned down at my feet as I slipped slightly,

"And…?" Gray chuckled as he caught me again,

"To be honest… this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said with a small shrug, "Well, accept for this guy who is letting me be a squatter at his house." I teased,

Gray smiled lightly, "You really have been alone all this time? You never had anyone?"

I stopped suddenly, feeling my throat go dry and my face must have showed my panic, because Gray instantly stepping in front of me, with large concerned eyes.

"Valkyrie?" he said quietly,

"I umm." I stammered trying to figure out how to handle this… situation.

Gray's cool hand took mine while his other hand reached up letting his icy fingers touched the tip of my chin forcing me to look up at him, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

The security in his voice coupled with the tenderness in his eyes, made my insides melt and the wall I had around my heart crack.

"No," I whispered, "It's ok, you deserve to know, and it wouldn't be right to let you get any closer to me without sharing this with you, so…"

I looked away and motioned to a bench near the waters shore. He helped me skate over to it and we sat, Gray was still holding my hand, which I was glad for.

He sat watching me, patiently waiting as I got my thoughts together; I took a deep shaky breath and looked out over the frozen water way which now seemed to look like a picture out of a fairy tail book.

"His name was Trey…" I started slowly, "I was 16 when I met him. He was everything I had needed at the time,"

I stopped losing myself in the sad memories; Gray gently ran his thumb over my knuckles, "What happened?"

I felt my eye sting, "I had never had a relationship before even a friendship, and I was young and so very naive when it came to how things were supposed to go in situations like that. He provided me with food, shelter and protection…" I squeezed my eyes shut in shame as I forced myself to spoke the next words, "He told me that because he was doing that for me; I would have to do…'things'…for him."

I felt Gray's body tense beside me and his hand turned from the light coolness to painfully fridge.

I hung my head and pulled my hand away from his touch, "I didn't know it wasn't okay in the beginning, I was so young, and no one had ever talked to me about it."

The hot tears of regret and shame started to pour from my eyes and my body started to shake with my emotions, "I just knew that everything he wanted either hurt or made me feel dirty and used. I struggled with what I should do, stay and live like this or risk being on my own again with no one."

Gray suddenly pulled me into a crushing hug tight against his chest; I melted into his calming embrace and sobbed into his broad chest. He held me a long time until the tears slowed and my body stopped shaking, never loosening his hold.

"How long?" his raspy voice whispered in my ear, causing my skin to prickle, I thought this information would make him angry but hearing it in his voice was still surprising. I felt shame wrap around me again and I pulled away from his embrace and looked at the ground,

"I lived with him for a year and seven months." I whispered, I was so ashamed to admit it, to say out loud that I had being that weak to allow Trey to use and abuse me for so long.

Gray suddenly shot out of his seat walked a few feet away from me rubbing his hands over his face before he spun around to face me again, "Did he force you?"

I blinked up at him, "What?" I rasped out in confusion,

Gray looked terrifying as he practically glowed a frigid blue, "Did he ever force you to do any of it?"

I shagged my shoulders and hung my head lower as fresh tears sprang to my eyes at the horrible memories, I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly nodded. "After the first few times I begged him to stop… it hurt me too much. I didn't want to let him do it anymore, but after that he just got worse."

I wrapped my arms around myself hugging myself tightly and bring my knees up to my chest. I had never shared any of this with anyone and talking about it out loud for the first time was making me feel like I was reliving the nightmare.

Gray started to pace back and forth before suddenly turning and punching a large oak tree. The tree shook violently and was instantly covered in a thick layer of ice; leafs and all, it looked as if the entire thing had been carved out of glass.

"Why did you stay? Why didn't you use your magic?" he roared as he quickly spun around to face me,

I flinched backward from his harsh words and cried harder, "I had nowhere else to go, Gray. I had been seriously injured when Trey found me, he healed me and offered me everything I had been denied since I was six. He told me he loved me, how was I to know that his love wasn't real? I was desperate and ignorant. Is that what you want to hear?" I shouted back at him choking through my sobs.

I watched as his eyes instantly lost all their anger and he rushed forward again taking me into his arms and held me close to his chest, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was horribly wrong of me." I heard the heavy emotion in his voice but instead of looking up at him, I nodded into his chest in agreement.

He started to gently stroke my hair and I took large fistfuls of his shirt into my hands holding on to him tightly, fearing what reviling another part of my secret past to, him might mean.

'There is no way he could want you now.' The sick dark voices in my head chuckled, 'No man will ever want you after knowing how dirty and used you are.' I shook my head to get rid of the horrible voices inside it.

But no matter how I tried to ignore them, I felt they spoke the truth. I will now be nothing more than a friend to Gray, nothing more. I knew I had done the right thing by telling him, but the effect I feared it would have on our fragile relationship, that… that stung like hundreds of paper cuts on my heart.

I forced myself to find the silver lining, and I felt a small smile grace my lips as I continued to cry into Gray's chest, 'Now Gray could move on from me. Now, he had a real chance at finding true love.'

Even as I thought them I felt happy for him and even more miserable for myself. I decided that, for the moment I would pretend that I was wrong; pretend that somehow I had never met Trey, never done those shameful things with him, and that right now, here with Gray we were a happy couple. I closed my eyes and leaned into him more as he tightened his embrace.

I smiled to myself, 'It's ok to pretend for a little while.'

* * *

Opened my eyes slowly the familiar feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach, I tried to focus but everything seemed fuzzy. I blinked and looked around at my surroundings; I instantly started to panic as I recognized the bedroom I was in belonged to… Trey.

I quickly tried to sit up but I felt a heavy weight over my waist and my throat went dry as I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Please no," I begging, "Don't let this be real."

I turned over slowly in the large bed and came face to face with the familiar wicked face of Trey, he was shirtless and smiling in his usual cocky way, "I knew you wouldn't have gone far." He smirked.

My body tensed up as he started to pull me closer, "You should have known I didn't mean what I said." His sickly sweet voice whispered in my ear, caused me to shiver with fear and I couldn't keep the small whimper from crawled out from between my trembling lips.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for him to be done with me, but as he moved his lips to mine my memories kicked in and the events of the last week flooded my mind; memories of Natsu and Lucy, Levi, Loki, and the other dragon slayers, Juvia, the master, and… Gray.

My eyes shot open and I roughly pushed Trey away from me, his face showed shock as he tumbled to the floor. I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran, I didn't get to far before I felt Trey's large muscular body tackle mine to the floor and flip me over so he had my wrist pinned on either side of my head and his weight sitting on my hips.

"No, let go of me!" I screamed as I struggled to get away from him,

"Have you forgotten?" his voice was arrogant and laced with lust, it filled me with terror and I struggled harder against his firm grasp. "I OWN YOU!" he roared into my face,

* * *

"Valkyrie!" I snapped opened my eyes, as an agonizing scream filled my ears and my vision blurred, I felt large hands on my arms and I struggled against them.

"Valkyrie, Wake up!" the voice yelled again and the grip tightened on my arms shaking me gently.

I turned to look at who was holding me and I felt relief fill my entire body as I saw the concerned icy blue eyes of… Gray.

I suddenly realized that the scream was mine and my vision was blurry because I was sobbing uncontrollably, "Gray?" I whispered as I stopped trying to get away from him.

He gave me a tight nod and loosened his hold on my arms but started to rub them gently up and down. "I'm sorry!" I cried as my hands flew to my face in horror at myself for behaving this way in front of Gray.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked with concern,

I couldn't look at him again. I held my face and tried to chase the, all too real, dream from my mind. "I- I… did I wake you?" I sobbed,

Gray let out a weak chuckle as I felt his icy finger tips touch my chin and lift my face to look at him, I noticed that he was again half naked only wearing his black sweats and I flinched as the memory of my dream with Trey still plagued my mind.

"Don't worry about that… are you ok?" Gray asked in a quiet voice like he was afraid I might spook if he spoke to loud.

I let the tears continue to fall, large embarrassing crocodile tears, as I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

Gray moved so he was sitting next to me and I realized I was in my bed roll, back in his apartment. I must have cried myself to sleep on the bench and Gray must have carried me home. If I wasn't so upset about the dream I would have blushed from the kind gesture, but I couldn't manage it at the moment.

"Tell me about it." he said gently, and I suddenly noticed he was sitting a little farther away than he usually did, and I felt my insides shatter.

"It – it was nothing," I sniffed trying to get ahold of myself, "It was just a –a bad dream."

Seeing him act a little distant after my late night confession, just confirming my suspicion; Gray would only ever see me as a friend now, he wouldn't want me as anything else.

"It didn't seem like just a dream," he said quietly,

I didn't respond, what could I say? I couldn't tell him the truth, I no longer had the right to pretend we could get closer then we were now, I couldn't put my burdens on his shoulders, I needed to step aside and let him have go guilt about not wanting me.

The silence was thick in the small apartment as we sat side by side, I notice the rain had started again and that I was still wearing my outfit from the night before, minus my shoes, I almost smiled at the fact that Gray had been kind enough to remove them for me, but my heart was hurting too much to manage it.

'Crap, this is ganna be hard.' I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat,

"Valkyrie?" Grays husky voice broke the silence and I turned my head slightly to look at him but not at his eyes, they were too intense.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" I bit my lip and gave him a tight nod and clutched my hands so hard together that my knuckles were turning white.

"It was about him, wasn't it?" He asked after another long silence, I turned away from him and looked out the slider as new tears threatened to pour down my cheeks, similar to the rain sliding down the glass sliding door.

"He can't get to you here," Gray tried again, "Your safe now; you have the guild, the other dragon slayers, Natsu and I won't let anything…"

"Gray?" I whispered interrupting him midsentence, I could feel his concerned gaze shoot to look at me, but I couldn't bring myself to face him still.

"I'm fine." I whispered, "I understand, you don't have to try so hard."

There was another moment of silence but the atmosphere had changed drastically, "What?" Gray finally asked,

"I understand," I said again this time pulling on all my strength; I turned and looked at him forcing a large smile on my face. "It's ok, I don't blame you. I expected you to feel this way, so you don't have to try so hard, ok." I smiled wide at him as my heart started to crack and splinter.

Gray stared at me with an ugly frown on his handsome face and his forehead wrinkled in confusion,

"Feel what way?" His voice was tight and I felt my confusion start to bubble up, 'why was he getting mad?'

My smile faltered and I quickly moved to stand up, I wasn't going to be able to keep up this act if he was going to keep asking me questions, I had to get away, fast.

"The way you feel about me." I said as I rolled my eyes as if it was no big deal, when I was actually struggling to keep more tears from falling.

Gray stared up at me with an unreadable expression, shock, confusion… anger? I didn't give him time to speak again as I let out a loud sigh and grabbed my large book looking purse, "Well, I'm ganna go try to see Juvia now, since well… last night didn't really work out,"

I felt myself babbling and I purposely avoided Gray's eyes as I spoke and moved quickly about the room, I slung my purse strap over my head and pulled on my boots, straightening my dress as I stepped toward the door. "I will go to Lucy's she can help me find Juvia's place, so you don't have to worry about me, ok?"

I reached for the door handle just as I felt the temperature drop rapidly and I gasped at the cold, letting out a large cloud of my breath. As I touched the door handle I felt that it was frozen shut and I blinked, turning around as panic rose in my chest, but I tried to play it off and acted innocent.

"Umm, Gray the door?" I asked as I turned to look at him, he was standing a few feet away with a dark look in his eyes that made me want to gasp again. I step back placing my hands on the door behind me and feeling the ice through my thin clothes.

"How do I feel about you?" Gray asked suddenly and his voice was firm, as he stared at me with a scary intensity.

"It- it's not important," I stuttered, "We both know how you feel, so why say it out loud?" I turned away from him again and focused on trying to move the door handle.

"Valkyrie!" he shouted causing me to jump and look back up at him in surprise.

"How do you think I feel about you?" he was yelling at me and I could see the anger in his face and suddenly I couldn't hold back the pain I felt about knowing he didn't want me now that he knew I was damaged. For a second, I expected myself to break down and start sobbing again, but instead of tears I felt my own anger rising.

I clenched my fists, "Don't you see what I'm trying to do?" I barked surprising myself at my harshness, but Gray didn't even blink as he stepped closer to me.

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?" he snapped back,

My anger at him for making me say it out loud, exploded. I didn't deserve that pain and humiliation.

"I'm making it easy for you," I yelled at him, "You don't have to pretend to care about me so much anymore. I understand…"

"Understand what?" Gray cut me off,

"You don't want me now!" I screamed as hot agonizing angry tears stung my eyes, "You know that I have been used as someone's physical play toy and now you think I'm dirty and used. I get it!"

Gray looked like I had slapped him in the face; his eyes were wide and his mouth huge open slightly. I shook my head and turned away from him. "Don't feel bad that I know how you feel. I told you I understand, so just let me leave so that I can at least pretend to have some dignity left."

I chocked on the last words, but I refused to cry, I didn't want him to feel guilty, he was justified in how he felt, I knew that.

"Valkyrie," Gray started to speak again, but I swung around causing him to stop,

"We can just pretend the last few days never happened ok, that would be easiest and we can just be friends." I gave him a weak smile as I let my black lighting magic dance around my hand and I zapped the ice away from the door lock and pulled the door opened quickly, "I'm asking Lucy if I can stay with her a while, so don't worry about me coming back."

With that, I quickly shot out the door and ran down the stairs. I heard Gray call for me, but kept going moving my feet faster on the steppes. As soon as I hit the bottom floor, I threw myself out the double doors and launched into the air.

"Fairy Dragon wings!" I yelled and my magical wings shot out my back, catching the wind and lifted me higher into the rain filled sky. I looked back just in time to see Gray fly out the double doors and look up at me. His face was full of concern and panic, but I forced myself to look away.

'I did the right thing,' I told myself, 'He is too good of a person to have told me himself, and so I had to do it for him.'

I nodded, as if trying to reassure myself that I had, in fact, done the right thing. I quickly flew toward Lucy's house as the rain soaked threw my clothes and hair.

I let my tears fall and mix with the rain, once again. Only briefly surprised that I even had more tears left to fall.


End file.
